Percy Jackson and the olympians Tartarus quest
by Lyra Salvatori
Summary: Una mestiza ante las raíces ha sucumbido  Bajo el abismo el lugar más preciado se sepultara. Seis mestizos entraran por la gran ciudad de blanco. Pero los doce favoritos a la tierra y sus descendientes su sangre sacrificaran
1. Bienvenidos al nuevo campamento mestizo!

_Hellooooooooooooooo! Como están gente linda? :D Yo muy muy feliz! X3 MI PRIMER FIC DE PERCY JACKSON WIIII! _

_A todos los que hayan leído mis otros fics y se pregunten qué demonios hago escribiendo una nueva historia en vez de actualizar… T.T SUMIMASEM! ES QUE…ES QUE… NO TENIA BIEN PLANEADAS NINGUNA DE ESAS HISTORIAS! ME ABURREN! NO SE QUE HACER! TOT Algún dia no muy lejano (Espero) las continuare, pero mientras tanto… _

_ALABADO SEA PERCY JACKSON! nOn _

_Está situada un año después de la batalla por el Olimpo, como en julio, porque ya ha pasado más o menos un mes desde el principio del verano y del campamento. Esta si la tengo bien planeada, y ya he escrito una graaaan parte así que creo que va por buen camino y además tendré vacaciones muy pronto, con suerte la terminare en menos de dos meses! nOn Deséenme suerte!_

_Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los dioses del olimpo no me pertenece, le pertenece al genio de Rick Jordan LARGA VIDA A EL! Además, si me perteneciera, Percy se hubiera quedado en Ogigia junto con Calypso, Luke hubiera vivido felizmente luego de matar a Cronos, Thalia hubiera renunciado a las cazadoras para casarse con él y tener muchos muchos hijos, Hestia y Nico se hubieran enamorado para trauma de todos y Annabeth se hubiera cortado las venas desangrándose hasta morir… o le hubiera pasado un camión encima luego de bajar del olimpo recién reconstruido, lo que sea con tal de que se hubiera muerto nwn (Ninguna historia es perfecta, entiendan al pobre Rick nadie puede hacer una maravilla de libro así sin saltarse algunos detalles) _

_**~Percy Jackson and the Olympians~**_

**Bienvenidos al nuevo campamento mestizo¡**

_**(Percy POV)**_

Era extraño esto de ser un semi dios, un día solo tienes unos cuantos hermanos ciclopes y gigantes que quieren asesinarte, con intención o sin ella, y al siguiente ¡Plaf! ¡Una nueva hermana semi diosa aparece! No me malinterpreten, solo la había conocido por un mes y era genial, además siempre había querido tener una herman_a_ menor, pero le agradecería a mi padre que al menos mandara un aviso algo así como "¡Hey! ¡Mañana llega tu nueva hermana al campamento!" Pero no, al parecer era un hobbie suyo mandar a sus hijos sin aviso, justo como hizo con Tyson.

Lo bueno, es que había valido la pena.

Les daré una pequeña introducción de ella., Se llamaba Mariam Buonanote, tenía cabello rubio pero en diferentes tonos como si tuviera mechones más claros que otros, lo que me recordaba a la arena de mar. Sus ojos, para mí (No) sorpresa eran verdes pero de vez en cuando cambiaban a celeste, justo como el mar, y como los míos si puedo presumir.

Repito, para ser una chica Mariam era genial, era despreocupada, su forma de hablar le hubiera dado un infarto a mi madre y por sobre todas las cosas peleaba digna de una hija de Ares. Pero no te dejes engañar, había veces en que parecía una de las hijas buenas y agradables de Afrodita (Como Silena, lo cual me deprimía un poco) como cuando la ponías a elegir un vestido o a ver una película tipo _Titanic_, era una sentimental la pobre. Y, repito, era genial. Tenía 13, lo cual me hizo pensar en nunca fiarme mucho de una promesa hecha por mi padre, Poseidón.

Desde la batalla por el Olimpo había pasado ya casi un año, y seguía vivo sin preocupaciones lo cual me hacía sentir bastante afortunado la verdad, porque para un semidiós tener casi 17 años se puede tomar como una larga y prospera vida.

Abrí los ojos con pereza y me fije en mi reloj/escudo, que me había hecho Tyson reponiendo el que había perdido hace dos años en el laberinto, las siete de la mañana pasadas y yo no soportaba pasar mucho tiempo en cama, así que me levante desperezándome y me dirigí a la litera de Mariam quien dormía en la parte de arriba lo cual hacia más divertido despertarla, porque dormía como un oso.

-Zzzz… pastaaa….- reí, en cierto punto me recordaba a Grover, mi mejor amigo, era un sátiro y ahora que los dioses estaban reclamando a tantos hijos (Por el estigio, llevan un año así ¿Qué tantos pueden tener?) los sátiros estaban muy ocupados. Lo cual significaba: que el viejo G y yo no podíamos vernos muy a menudo, pero al menos tenía a Mariam y a sus pastas, ya saben, unos se van y otros vienen

-¡Despierta!- le susurre en su oído lo suficientemente fuerte para que diera un salto olímpico, luego se quedó sentada viéndome inflando las mejillas, con el cabello revuelto y la mejilla llena de baba

-Peeeeercyyyy...- se quejó, miro el reloj, entornó los ojos lo más que le permitía el sueño y se tumbó de nuevo-¡Son las 7 de la mañana!-

-Sí, si… pero oí que el postre del desayuno seria pudin de chocolate- era mentira, para empezar, ni siquiera teníamos postre al desayuno pero una ráfaga de viento paso frente a mi recogió sus cosas y se fue directo al baño, reí y me dedique a hacer lo mismo, lo bueno es que con Mariam, y su sexto sentido para la decoración aquí, conseguíamos los primeros baños de la mañana una gran parte de las veces (La otra mitad la conseguían Thalia –no pregunten, iré a eso luego- o las hijas de Afrodita, aunque sin Silena allí… bueno, la cabaña no era lo mismo)

Tras estar listo, me dirigí a la arena, ahí estaba Luke entrenando, como siempre haciéndome sentir pena por el pobre maniquí que tuvo la desgracia de ser su muñeco de entrenamiento. Y si, escribí bien, era _Luke_.

Según lo que me conto _alguien _(Hagan lo que hagan no piensen en Poseidón) había habido un concilio de los dioses no mucho después de que la guerra hubiera acabado, fue más o menos así…

_**(Normal POV)**_

Annabeth había reconstruido el templo de los dioses antes que cualquier otra cosa en Manhattan o el Olimpo mismo, siguiendo como idea principal la promesa que los dioses le habían hecho a Percy.

Reconocer tanto a sus hijos mestizos como a los dioses menores.

Los 12 tronos ya no formaban un semicírculo, sino un círculo completo con un "pequeño espacio" (Dígase como la entrada a un museo) que daba a la entrada, ahora tanto como los olímpicos como los dioses menores tenían su trono en el templo, aun así los dioses mayores tenían un trono algo más grande, lo que daba a entender que ellos tenían la última palabra siempre.

-Sigo sin entender que hacemos aquí- gruño Zeus desde su trono, Némesis le mando una mirada dura

-He convocado este concilio, porque hemos olvidado darle su regalo al verdadero héroe del olimpo- dijo la diosa- Luke Castellan, sugiero que hagamos una excepción a las reglas antiguas y que Hades devuelva al chico a la vida-

Hermes la miro atónito, de hecho todos los dioses lo hicieron, pero Hermes más que nadie

-¿¡QUE!- rugió Zeus, el olimpo entero se sacudió cuando golpeo el suelo con su rayo maestro, Némesis ni se inmuto y le mantuvo la mirada

-No se puede- gruño Hades

-¡Claro que se puede!- interfirió Hermes, Atenea le mando una mirada fría, pero el opto por ignorarla, Luke merecía una segunda oportunidad y no debía esperar hasta reencarnar para tenerla

-¡Ella lo dijo! ¡Va contra las leyes antiguas! ¡No pude revivir a mi esposa no pienso revivir a un héroe!- Perséfone le mando una mirada fulminante al dios de los muertos y él se encogió en su asiento- Ehh… digo, no es como si hubiera querido hacerlo querida-

-¡LO SABIA! ¡DEBISTE CASARTE CON EL DIOS DE LOS FIELES!- estallo Deméter, señalando unos tronos más allá

-¡Ahora no madre!- chillo Perséfone

-Mmmm… si lo pensamos bien el pobre Luke no tiene la culpa- interrumpió Apolo pensativo sacándose los auriculares, todos los ojos se posaron en el

-Apolo…-gruño Zeus, su hijo lo ignoro tras poner los ojos en blanco, se sacó las gafas de sol y miro a Zeus acusadoramente, como un abogado en un estrado

-Tu- lo señalo- mataste a la esposa de Hades e intentaste matar a sus hijos por la profecía ¿No?- Hades fulmino a Zeus con la mirada y Zeus a Apolo, aun así gruño un "Si, si, lo admito" su hijo asintió complacido, luego puso su mirada acusadora en Hades, quien lo vio sin entender- Tu, condenaste al oráculo a no tener otro recipiente hasta que Bianca y Nico y no estuvieran desterrados y tú te vieras oprimido por la profecía ¿No?- Hades bufo y el dios del sol lo tomo como un sí.

-Muy bien, May Castellan quiso tomar el cuerpo del oráculo pero como el puesto estaba maldito por Hades en venganza por lo que hizo mi inteligente padre aquí presente –le dedico una inclinación de cabeza y por suerte Zeus no noto el sarcasmo en su tono- se volvió una demente, lo cual hizo que Luke tuviera una infancia horrible y por lo tanto necesitara más de lo usual a su padre, pero ¡Oh! ¡Las leyes antiguas prohíben que los dioses se entrometan más de la cuenta! Lo que nos da un pobre héroe resentido con los dioses y con el único apoyo del más maligno y vil abuelo que he conocido jamás. Voto a favor de que lo devuelvan a la vida ¡Y esto me da inspiración para un haiku!-

_Zeus metió la pata_

_Hades mucho más _

_Luke lo paga y yo soy muy genial _

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco, para empezar estaba mal hecho pero decidieron en no molestarse en corregirlo o no descansaría, ni los dejaría descansar a ellos, hasta tenerlo bien.

Zeus objeto, Hades también, Hermes solo quería matarlos a ambos y así pasaron prácticamente un año, hasta que un día Luke llego al campamento recogido personalmente por Argos, el señor D y Quirón.

_**(Percy POV)**_

Al volver al campamento casi no lo reconocí, al principio parecía apenado, como si no se atreviera a mirar a nadie en el campamento (No lo culpo, la verdad) pero luego cuando todos parecieron perdonarlo y aceptarlo otra vez, se veía…

Feliz

Como en mi primer verano de campamento, se llevaba bien con todos, hablaba con todos y nos ayudaba a todos pero ahora era mejor, porque era genuino y no una máscara para cumplir sus planes macabros de destruir al Olimpo.

Debo admitir, que la primera semana lo odie.

Annabeth se la pasaba pegada a él, diciéndole lo mucho que lo había extrañado y como el campamento no había sido lo mismo desde que se fue. Quise recordarle que obviamente no había sido lo mismo, había estado _tranquilo y feliz _sin haber pasado preparándonos para que su vil ejército y su amo demente vinieran a pulverizarnos a todos, pero ¡Oh! Casi no la veía en el dia, así que no podía

La parte chistosa, fue cuando Luke la bajo de su nube.

En una de esas veces luego de la cena cuando a Annabeth (_Mi novia) _se le daba por secuestrar a Luke, yo los seguí a escondidas y oí como ella le preguntaba por qué le había preguntado si la amaba, con un escalofrió y súbitas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza al hijo de Hermes, me di cuenta que quería que le dijera que era porque la quería.

-Ah, eso- Luke rio divertido- Quería asegurarme, tenía la espina desde que… Cronos- debo admitir, que me dio pena su cara ensombrecida, no puedo culparlo, Cronos no es el tipo de abuelo que te carga en sus piernas y te cuenta historias de cuando era joven, mucho menos el mejor amo del mundo- menciono algo de eso, hubiera sido extraño que alguien que he querido como una hermana desde el principio me quisiera de esa forma-

Quise reírme a carcajadas en la cara de Annabeth, pero supe que me atravesaría con un cuchillo si lo hiciera, para empezar yo no debía estar ahí

Ahora Luke y yo teníamos algo así como una amistad en proceso, sabía que era un buen tipo pero había tratado de matarme más veces de las que pudiera olvidar con la facilidad de un apretón de manos.

-Hola Percy- sonrió el volteándose listo para atacar. Sostenía a _Backbitter_, no la original que le había dado su antiguo y enfermo amo, sino una espada relativamente normal. Tenía el mismo diseño de la antigua, pero ahora era puro bronce celestial, nada letal para mortales, mucho para monstruos. Supuse que le había dejado el nombre de la anterior porque le gustaba. Por suerte, mis reflejos eran buenos y saque a _Riptide_ de mi bolsillo justo antes de que me sacara la cabeza, no lo tomen como que quería matarme (Yo trato de no hacerlo) es puro y sano entrenamiento

-Ah que pena, falle- rió, supuse que era broma. Pero no era fácil, una vez que te han tratado de matar tantas veces no puedes tomar muy a la ligera un entrenamiento tan… _realista_, pero Quirón decía que estaba bien, que eso era lo que me había mantenido vivo todos estos años, por una décima de segundo quise responderle que también era lo que me había mantenido _al borde de la muerte _pero me mordí la lengua con mucho pesar, a fin de cuentas era Quirón

-Un año en el inframundo de verdad te vuelve un inútil- me mofe, él puso los ojos en blanco divertido

-De verdad… tienes que dejar… ir… eso- dijo lanzando estocadas dándome apenas tiempo de esquivarlas y bloquearlas- Los chistes viejos aburren- sonrió con burla cuando me hizo perder el equilibrio, suspire volviendo a apoyarme bien, dando una vuelta y bloqueándolo de nuevo

-Ah vamos ¿Cuántas veces molestas a tu amigo revivido que trato de matarte incontables veces y acabar con el mundo?- sonreí, él lo hizo también pero pudo esquivar mi ataque, resople

-Me haces sentir culpable pequeño Percy- trato de quitarme a _Riptide _de las manos con _Backbitter_, pero yo conocía ese truco muy bien así que saque mi espada de su alcance y trate de patearlo, Luke se echó hacia atrás lo cual me dio tiempo de saludar a Thalia que entraba a la arena con la mano, pero mi oponente se acercó de un salto y casi me atraviesa la armadura

-No te distraigas- se burlo

-¡Estaba saludando a Thalia!- ok, eso sonó como si fuera sagrado saludarla o algo así pero no me importo, todo fuera por tener una excusa para no admitir que casi me había vencido

-¿Eh?- volteo… lo primero que vio fue a _La egida_, el escudo infernal de la hija de Zeus-¡Daj! ¡Sabes que odio esa cosa!- exclamo Luke, no pude culparlo, me daba pesadillas ese escudo no importa cuántas veces lo haya visto. Thalia sonrió burlona

–No te distraigas- lo imitó.

Se preguntaran que demonios hace Thalia aquí si es la lugarteniente de Artemisa, de hecho es que lo _era_. Pocos días antes de que volviera Luke había aparecido en el campamento con la excusa de que la vida de cazadora no era para ella, al principio no lo tenía claro, porque parecía el tipo de vida _justo_ para ella, pero ahora…

Bueno solo había que verlos riendo, bromeando y mandándose miraditas para saber por qué había vuelto. Lo que solo me hacía imaginarme a Artemisa negando con la mirada decepcionada, supuse que para Thalia no era el mayor orgullo haber faltado a su juramento por alguien como Luke que ya la había traicionado, pero preferí no hablar de eso, la hija de Zeus podía ser temible cuando te metías en sus asuntos

-Y supongo que yo voy a desayunar…- dije, para hacerme notar. Ellos salieron de su muy interesante charla de cuál sería el dios que elegirían en su bando en caso de que fueran capitanes en un juego de futbol olímpico (¿Era en serio?) y voltearon a verme

-Ah, Percy, hola- me saludo Thalia, puse los ojos en blanco y me despedí con la mano al mismo tiempo que Mariam entraba

-¡Luke!- grito Mariam emocionada, su lado malo: Era una de las mil fans que tenía. El bueno: No estaba enamorada ni se baboseaba por él, era como su ídolo o algo parecido

…

Odio a Luke, que su padre sea el dios de los ladrones no le da derecho a robarse toda la atención del mundo en general

-¿Nos despertamos con el pie izquierdo hoy cerebro de alga?- sonrió Annabeth burlona, recién salía de las duchas

-Nah-le dije, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella por el momento mi vena vengativa salía a la luz, y no olvidaba que me había dejado plantado más de una vez por ir a ver a su adoradisimo héroe

-Te pasa algo- ese es el lado malo de conocer a alguien por 6 años enteros, lo saben todo sobre ti, pero no pensaba hablar

-No me pasa nada- le asegure, casi podía oír a las hijas de Afrodita restándome puntos en su ranking de "Los mejores novios del campamento" por mentiroso y por no confiar en mi novia pero no me importo

-Ah vamos, Luke siempre…- algo en mi hizo "boom"

-Exacto, Luke, no soy Luke, siento no serlo pero está en la arena con _Thalia _–resalte en un siseo- tal vez quieras ir a verlo- le gruñí, por extraño que pareciera esas dos no se estaban llevando muy bien últimamente, no me pregunten porque, las chicas son extrañas. Annabeth me vio dolida

-¡Eres un idiota!- me espeto

-¡Lo sé! ¡Me lo repites a diario!-

-¡Bueno por algo será!-

-¡Bien!-

-¡Bien!-

-¡BIEN!- rugí y me dirigí al bosque, era hora de matar a unos cuantos monstruos para desahogarme sé que podría a matar a Luke si fuera a la arena y lo encontrara riendo siendo feliz con todas las chicas a sus pies

Bueno, todas menos Thalia, lo quisiera o no siempre lo trataba como cualquier cosa ¿He dicho alguna vez lo mucho que la quiero?

Y Mariam tal vez… pero ella era un caso aparte y extraño

-Mujeres- bufo alguien a mis espaldas para cuando ya estaba en el bosque, me voltee con _Riptide_ lista para atacar.

Pero solo era Nico, parecía como si tuviera 15 años ya pero apenas estaba a punto de cumplir los 13, era escalofriante lo grande que se veía

-Oye, vengo en paz- dijo alzando las manos, tenía cara de enfurruñado. _Riptide_ volvió a ser un bolígrafo y la guarde en mi bolsillo

-¿Problema de chicas?- pregunte ausente pateando una roca, extrañaba esos tiempos en que el mayor de mis problemas era escalar la pared de lava sin morir en el intento

-Una, de hecho y la… conozco…-dijo, como si fuera la única cosa que podría describir tan _complicada_ relación (Je, seguro)- hace poco- Lo mire con curiosidad, miraba hacia el piso con el ceño fruncido y algo sonrojado, nunca creí vivir para ver este día

-¿Te gusta?- pregunte, y su cara que estaba medianamente rosada paso a volverse un tomate

-N-no lo sé- tartamudeo, lo mire enarcando una ceja y el tomo una pose a la defensiva, ah ¿Qué había pasado con el pequeño Nico que me daban ganas de meter a un saco? Pensé secándome una lagrima mental-¡No la conozco del todo! Llego hace poco y… solo la vi…- adquirió un tono soñador, su chaqueta de aviador con todas sus calaveras lo hacían ver gracioso con todo el "romance" que llevaba encima

-Te gusta- concluí con un suspiro, solo faltaba que Tyson llegara de la nada y dijera _"¡Hermano! ¿Adivina qué? ¡Estoy casado!" _un escalofrió me recorrió la columna. Nico enrojeció más si es que era posible, quise reírme, siendo tan pálido se veía gracioso así tan rojo

-¡Solo me parece muy linda!- se excusó, aja claro, las hijas de Afrodita me parecían muy lindas a mí también y no me veías hablando de ellas como si mi cabeza fuera un volcán en erupción. Nico siguió excusándose- Tiene ojos lindos… y-y…también su sonrisa lo es… y pelea…- bueno, tenía buen gusto al menos. Hablando de "la chica misteriosa" me recordaba a cuando lo acababa de conocer, como hablaba de su juego favorito de mitomagia Estaba empezando a pensar que las hijas de Afrodita habían empezado a molestarse de verlo tan solitario y frio todo el tiempo, así que habían decidido echarle una poción de amor, aun no sé cómo porque el rara vez cenaba en el pabellón con los demás, pero poción o no decidí querer ayudarlo, tras la muerte de Bianca me había sentido algo así como responsable de el

-¿Por qué no le hablas?- sugerí

-¡Lo hice!- exclamo, luego se enfurruño. Uh oh- se asustó y me golpeo- casi me rio en su cara, pero me contuve, no soy _tan_ insensible

-¿Por qué se asustaría?- pregunte queriendo parecer comprensivo, luego recordé que estaba hablando con Nico "El rey de los fantasmas"- ¿No llevaste a algún fantasma contigo para que te ayudara no?-

-¡No seas tonto!- me tranquilice- Los fantasmas no pueden salir a la luz del día –volvieron las ganas de meterlo a un saco- creí que la impresionaría si aparecía con las sombras… ya sabes, he mejorado y eso- Era oficial, Nico era un pobre niño perdido en el mundo, me empecé a dar en la frente contra un árbol- ¿¡Que!- quiso saber ofendido. Pensé como decirle de manera sensible lo que tenía en mente, cosa difícil, pero al final me las arregle

-Nico…- inhale y exhale profundo- no es hija de Hades y apenas se está acostumbrando a esto de los dioses y eso ¿¡Como esperas que no se aterre cuando ve a un chico que aparece de un montón de sombras a su lado y decide hablarle!- quise golpearlo cuando vi como asentía pensativo como considerando si era verdad _"Por Zeus…"_ pensé

-Seh, tal vez tengas razón- concluyo, deje caer mi cabeza resignado. Era un caso perdido, incluso más que yo, y eso ya es decir.

_**(Luke POV)**_

Salude a Mariam con un choque de manos y le dije que fuera a acabar algunos maniquíes que estaban en la mitad de la arena, le estaba enseñando practica con la espada y la verdad es que lo hacía tan bien que no me sentía con mucha necesidad de ayudarla, pasaría en un rato a ver cómo iba y me dedique a mi actividad favorita de toda la vida

Molestar a Thalia, el tema de hoy era preguntarle (De nuevo) porque había renunciado a las cazadoras, yo me hacía una idea pero nunca estaba de más asegurarse

-Deja de mirarme así, no me hagas usar mi escudo- retire la mirada, no era mi culpa que fuera tan… mirable. Sonreí divertido

-Ah no te preocupes, tienes a tu escudo cubierto- me mofe, me miro entrecerrando los ojos

-Ja, ja- sabía que hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírse y mi sonrisa se ensancho

-Ah vamos, sabes que quieres reír, déjalo salir, por mi ¿Si?- mis ojitos de cachorro abandonado podían hacer que incluso Zeus me obedeciera y Thalia, siendo su hija, no podía librarse no importa que tanta voluntad de hierro tuviera

-¡Ya para!- rió y supe que podía morir mil veces más de ser necesario con tal de hacerla reír así siempre

-¡Eureka! ¿Cuál es mi premio por hacerla reír señorita cazadora?- le dije codeándola como quien no quiere la cosa. Un rayo retumbo en el cielo y yo puse los ojos en blanco irritado, ya podía ver a Zeus frente a mí diciendo "Aléjate de mi hija". Thalia miro al cielo molesta

-Años sin preocuparse por mi… y ahora parece como si me vigilara todo el tiempo- bufo, yo sonreí melancólicamente recordando los tiempos en que nos pasábamos viajando maldiciendo a nuestros padres, de cierto modo me sentía culpable, al menos con Hermes, sigo pensando que Zeus es un inútil.

Pero inútil o no, la diversión debía continuar

-Es que es un padre celoso, no hay nada que hacer- suspire poniendo una mano en su hombro, ella enarco una ceja, como si me hubiera vuelto loco

-¿Por qué es un padre celoso?- pregunto extrañada

-No lo sé~- canturree haciéndome el desentendido con las manos tras la nuca, Thalia me taladro con la mirada

-¿Qué?- exigió saber

-¿Qué de qué?- siendo hijo de Hermes, las caras inocentes se me daban muy bien, ya saben, por eso de que el primer dia de nacido robo una vaca sagrada de Apolo y se hizo el que no sabía nada el muy ladrón, no le creyeron, pero su carita sirvió para que lo perdonaran

-Sabes que esa cara no sirve conmigo- ¡Mentira! Reí

-Sé que esta cara funciona mejor que nada contigo- me burle

-¡Luke!- exclamo ella exasperada. Antes de que pudiera reírme de nuevo, sonó la alarma de que los nuevos campistas habían llegado y antes de que Thalia me golpeara corrí fuera de la arena directo al que era su árbol despidiéndome de Mariam con la mano

-¡Vendré a tener un combate de practica más tarde! ¡Más te vale sacarme la espada!- le advertí, ella rió y me despidió con la mano, segundos después atravesó a un maniquí destripajandolo (Tienen tripas de paja los maniquíes ¿No?) Luego me dirigí a Thalia que seguía detrás de mí-¡Alcánzame señorita cazadora!- la rete

-¡Claro que lo hare señor bufón!- la vi ofendido pero aun así me decepcioné

-¿Es lo mejor que puedes inventar? ¿En….? ¡Wow!- me agache a tiempo para que una flecha pasara silbando por encima de mi cabeza- Ha pasado mucho tiempo con las cazadoras señorita Thalia- le espete gravemente

-Y no te he mostrado la mejor parte de eso- sonreía macabramente, si la conocías tan bien como yo podías saber que te esperaría un futuro de misterio, incertidumbre y por sobre todo… dolor, mucho dolor. Como había extrañado esto.

Llegamos en menos del tiempo esperado al árbol de Thalia, se veían las tres mini van con el logo de fresas y un montón de campistas nuevos alrededor recogiendo sus equipajes y demás. Eran de todos los tamaños, edades y colores. Se podían notar desde despampanantes rubias de ojos azules hasta chicos pequeños, tímidos y asustadizos de cabello negro y ojos avellana. Me pregunte cuántos de ellos se habían sentido tan abandonados como yo al llegar al campamento y me prometí que haría del este su hogar, ninguno se sentiría solo o desamparado, mucho menos sería la mascota de un maldito manipulador que se aprovechaba de la soledad de las personas

Una chica cayendo de bruces a mis pies me saco de mis pensamientos de súper héroe o que se yo, la mire parpadeando por un segundo como esperando que fuera mi imaginación o algo pero nope, ella seguía ahí sentándose y riendo divertida. Tenía cabello negro, corto por encima de los hombros con las puntas revueltas todas entre sí y algunas curvándose en su cara, la parte superior de su cabeza estaba cubierta por un sombrero negro, su piel era cobriza y sus ojos semi rasgados eran de color chocolate. Era bajita y delgada, traía una blusa en tiritas azul celeste que le llegaba algo más debajo de la cintura y parecía un vestido demasiado corto, jeans oscuros y rasgados que combinaban con su sombrero y unas converse también negras.

Supe de inmediato que se llevaría bien con Thalia.

A modo de bienvenida le tendí la mano, pero ella estaba ocupada sacándose el gorro de la cara junto a su cabello y se paró sola de un salto

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto la hija de Zeus quien estaba junto a mí, sus instintos homicidas se apagaron ni bien Quirón nos mandó una mirada de advertencia

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, me pasa todo el tiempo je, je- rió, supuse que sería hija del dios no reconocido de la torpeza Thalia rió

-Al menos ya sabrás como caer- bromeo, la nueva rió también

-¡Exacto! ¡Eso es lo que digo todo el tiempo!- exclamo divertida, reí también negando con la cabeza aún se me hacía difícil descifrar cuál era su padre divino, muy seguramente algún dios menor. Se sacó los audífonos de su IPod justo a tiempo para escuchar la bienvenida menos agradable del mundo, y la que más me sorprendió

-A la próxima ten más cuidado por donde caminas- le gruño Annabeth algo más alejada de nosotros ayudando a un niño rubio y de ojos tormenta como los suyos, yo me quedé atónito mirándola, es que… era Annabeth, desde que la conocí siempre la reconocí por ser amable y amigable… no la personificación de la reina porrista malvada (Créanme, la conocí)- ¡Hola Luke!- me saludo volviendo a ser ella, o la ella que yo conocía al menos. Le hice un ademan con la mano a modo de saludo algo incómodo, Thalia bufo a mi lado

-¿En serio Annabeth?- le pregunto Thalia, de la nada, me sentía como la red en medio de una cancha de tenis. Annabeth hizo una mueca irritada

-¿Qué? Estaba de espaldas y ella me empujo- se defendió mi amiga, yo abrí la boca para sugerir que la hubiera podido ayudar en vez de tirarla como a un bulto de papas pero la nueva me interrumpió, de la nada me dio un escalofrió, se veía calmada... como una fina capa de hielo antes de romperse

-De hecho, me tropecé con tu pie y trate de sostenerme de la primera _cosa_ que tenía a la mano- no me pasó inadvertido el _cosa _tan lleno de cariño y amor- no te preocupes te perdono, de seguro solo fue un resbalón- sonrió con dulzura, supe que no la perdonaba del todo, muy seguramente nada

-Uno pequeño y sin intención alguna- dijo Annabeth sonriendo de la misma manera, la tensión podía sentirse en el aire

-Sí, bueno ¡Bienvenida al campamento!- le dije para alivianar el ambiente, Thalia sonrió asintiendo

-¿Eres del tipo de rechazada social sin aparente razón alguna?- preguntó, la nueva asintió riendo- Entonces te encantara este lugar- le aseguro Thalia, la del sombrero rió más fuerte

-¡Tu!- exclamo Clarisse acusadoramente llegando y señalando a la chica nueva, ella se sobresalto

-¿Si?- preguntó confundida

-¿Eres April O'conner?- le pregunto la hija de Ares, se veía de malas pulgas, yo ya estaba buscando la salida de emergencia más cercana

-Sep- respondió April sin entender aun

-¡Por el Olimpo!- exclamo Clarisse irritada- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo te he estado buscando? ¡Dioses! ¡Ares me mataría si no olía una ofrenda tuya esta noche en la cena! ¡No te pierdas así!-

-Jeje, ups, quería ver por ahí ¡Pero solo llegue a la última furgoneta!- rió como tratando de hacerle ver a Clarisse el lado positivo.

Me quede pensando por un minuto entero, creo que tanto Thalia como Annabeth hicieron lo mismo. No quería comprobar que tenía razón pero… era necesario

-¿Eres…?- no pude seguir, al menos Thalia se compadeció de mí, con la boca por el piso

-¿Hija de Ares?- termino mi amiga, con sus ojos azules destellando en incredulidad. April se encogió de hombros suspirando

-Seh, me hubiera gustado más de Apolo o Hermes pero uno no elige a la familia- dijo suspirando con tristeza, Clarisse estallo

-¿¡COMO DE APOLO O HERMES! ¡DEBES SENTIRTE ORGULLOSA DE SER HIJA DE ARES!- la regaño, era chistoso verlas, Clarisse tenía que agacharse un poco para quedar a su altura y April se tapaba un oído con una mueca de dolor

-¿Sentirse orgullosa de ser hija de Ares? ¿A quién pretendes lavarle el cerebro, Clarisse?- bromeo Percy subiendo la colina acompañado por Nico. Era como si nos turnáramos, unos días él llegaba tarde otros días yo me encargaba de eso, nunca ambos

-Cierra la boca, enano- siseo la castaña, luego volteo hacia April- Regla numero 1 novata, aléjate de él, nuestro padre lo odia-

-¿En serio?- se vio perpleja por un segundo, luego emocionada y le paso un brazo por los hombros a Percy- ¡Hola! Soy April, ¿Quién eres y qué genialidad has hecho para que mi inútil padre te odie?-

Clarisse la miro como si en cualquier momento fuera a sacarle la cabeza con un tenedor, yo me reí a carcajadas junto con Percy y Thalia, Annabeth la veía y me dio la impresión de que estaba haciendo una cuenta regresiva en su cabeza antes de que le arrancara el brazo a mordiscos. Por otro lado, Nico no parecía prestarnos atención, buscaba a alguien con la mirada

-Lo vencí en un combate, cuando tenía 12- le dijo Percy en tono confidencial

-Suerte de principiantes- me mofe, él me miro entrecerrando los ojos

-Muy seguramente- siseo Clarisse

-Bueno, suerte de principiantes o no, es genial- aseguro April aplaudiendo y dando saltitos, su hermana rodo los ojos y la jalo de su gigante maleta llena de garabatos y lunas dibujadas con bolígrafo de todos los colores que traía April en la espalda

-Anda traidora, vámonos- gruño

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Clarisse, me caigo!- se quejó April, volteo un segundo-¡Adiós chicos!- grito despidiéndose con la mano, todos la despedimos también

-¡Te lo tendrás bien merecido por haber deshonrado a Ares de esa forma!- la regaño la castaña

-¡Pero si es la verdad!-

-¡No, no lo es!-

-¡Que sí!- insistió April, Percy soltó una risita viéndolas alejarse, su novia lo fulmino con la mirada y Thalia se despidió con un "Me asegurare de que Clarisse no mate a April" luego las siguió cuesta abajo, quise seguirla pero Nico capto mi curiosidad cuando bajo como una flecha hacia el campo de voleibol, decidí seguirlo también. Cuando llegue veía el partido entre las hijas de Afrodita y Mariam.

Más concretamente veía a Mariam, se me hizo la sonrisa del gato de Cheshire mientras me acercaba tras el

-¡Aja!- grite, Nico se sobresaltó y miro a todas partes como una rata atrapada en un rincón

-¿¡Que! ¿¡Que!- grito, luego me vio y se calmó pero me miraba con recelo. Yo decidí que hacía un buen tiempo no tenía un poco de sana diversión a costa de molestar personas

-Te vi~- canturreé

-¿A-ah?- dijo queriendo hacerse el extrañado, pero eso no me engañaba, no era Percy

-Te gusta Mariam- le dije pícaramente señalándola, el enrojeció

-¿S-se llama así?- pregunto con timidez, lo que me aclaro dos cosas: 1. Si le gustaba 2. Nico Di Ángelo no era el mejor detective (O acosador) del mundo

-Sep- sonreí, mi mirada de "Te atrape" lo estaba volviendo loco

-¿¡Como sabes que se llama así!- eso me extraño, pero decidí responderle con lo más obvio

-Porque es la hermana de Percy, de vez en cuando le enseño a manejar la espada- le respondí. Nico, que había enrojecido como un tomate, palideció en un segundo y me miro atónito

-¿Hermana de quién?- preguntó

-No sabias que era su hermana- eso fue más afirmación que pregunta pero nunca esta demás confirmar, el negó de todas formas. Hoy me sentía con ganas de molestar a Nico para desgracia del pobre así que puse una cara "de circunstancias"- Ah bueno… eso es un problema- él se sobresalto

-¿Por qué?- me rasque la barbilla haciéndome el que recordaba algo

-He oído que los hijos de Poseidón son dados a matar de forma _muy _dolorosa a los pretendientes de sus hermanas- lo mire de reojo aguantando con dificultad las ganas de reírme pero todo se fue al caño cuando Nico dijo un "¿Qué?" como una octava más arriba de su tono de voz normal y me eche a reír

-¡Estoy jugando contigo!- me reí, el frunció el ceño molesto y me empujo yo solo pude reírme mas

-¡Dioses!- bufo

-Hijo de Hermes, lo siento- no sé qué tenía que ver, pero eso parecía funcionar siempre que alguien lo decía

-¿Acaso esa es la excusa de todos los hijos de Hermes cada vez que engañan a alguien?- me pregunto resoplando

-Sep, está en la genética- le respondí y el me miro con cara de que diría algo extremadamente lógico

-Los dioses no tienen genética- como dije, extremadamente lógico. Me reí y le revolví el cabello

_**~Percy Jackson and **__**the Olympians~**_

_9v9 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY EL PRIMERO! nOn –w- Díganme que les pareció, :D Y no se sorprendan con los OC saben que los amo X3 Además voy mejorando! Ya son solo dos! 9v9 Y THALIA VOLVIO PARA ESTAR CON LUKE! nOn ñaaaa ¿ Pobre Artemisa sama pero a la crap (Me fulminara por esto T.T) nOn THALIA Y LUKE ESTAN HECHOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO! Díganme que les parecieron Mariam y April :D Wiiiiii dejen muchos reviews! X3 Y fans de Annabeth, traten de no matarme por esto onegai O3 No es la peor parte a fin de cuentas_

_X3 MATTA NE!_


	2. Nico de Pluton, Mariam de Florida, Thali

_-w- Buenas buenas gente linda! 8D Segundo cap! TvT Vamos bien O3 Ah bueno no tengo mucho para decir PJO no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Rick Jordan el mayor genio de la historia nOn ÑA! –w- Bueno sigamos con el cap! _

**~Percy Jackson and the Olympians~**

_Esto fue lo que te perdiste del fic: _

_Percy tiene una nueva hermana sorpresa desde hace un mes, los dioses gracias a Némesis y Apolo decidieron (En un año de casi saltar a la guerra… de nuevo) traer a Luke de vuelta, Thalia volvió de ser una cazadora porque "No era lo suyo" (Ejem Porque sabía que Luke volvería ejem) a Nico le gusta una chica (¡HUYAN A LOS BOTES SALVAVIDAS!) que resulta ser la hermana de Percy y Luke descubre la cruel verdad de que los dioses no tienen genes. Y eso fue lo que te perdiste en GLEE!... Ah no, Percy Jackson and the olympians_

**Nico viene de Plutón, Mariam de Florida y Thalia da una visita en Dubái **

_**(Nico POV)**_

Luke rió, yo puse los ojos en blanco y me fije de nuevo en la cancha de voleibol, esperaba que Percy no fuera un hermano sobreprotector, ella era tan…

-Nos vemos luego, Nico-sonrió Luke dirigiéndose a su cabaña, era hora de limpiar y la cabaña de Hermes muy seguramente era el desastre de siempre, por suerte la mía estaba limpia, mis zombis sirvientes eran los mejores limpiadores del mundo- ¡Y háblale!- me grito ya corriendo adentro de la cabaña, lo despedí con la mano rojo hasta las orejas y me quede pensando en cómo la ahora hermana de Percy era la hermana de Percy, era tonto no saberlo, pero la mayoría del tiempo prefería pasármela entrenando con los espíritus del bosque y en la comida siempre iba a algún lugar afuera, esto del viaje de sombras era lo mejor que le había podido pasar a alguien de 13 años.

La voz de Luke me llego a la mente con su "¡Háblale!" y trague duro viendo como Mariam remataba y anotaba, me acerque sin mis piernas respondiendo a la señal de mi cerebro de "¡NO QUIERO ACERCARME!" pero al final termine junto a la cancha

-Buen remate- le dije con las manos en los bolsillos, la mejor cosa de ser hijo de Hades es que bien todo podía estar dándote vueltas por dentro pero por fuera siempre te verías inmutable, ella me miró y pareció reconocerme porque entrecerró los ojos

-¿Tu otra vez?- dijo con recelo como esperando que me volviera Frankenstein o algo por el estilo

-Em, si… ¡Hola!- exclame con amabilidad exagerada. Era un gran torpe, lo peor de asunto es que ella lo sabía y puso los ojos en blanco. Los mortales tenían el dicho "Trágame tierra" reservado para cada vez que tenían vergüenza extrema, lo irónico es que a mí me _podía _tragar la tierra cada vez que quisiera y quería que lo hiciera…Pero sería de mala educación

-¿Qué quieres?- pareció darse cuenta de que yo no era la persona más lista del mundo y que debía compadecerse de mí, gracias dioses. No había dejado de jugar, mientras hablábamos ella anotaba como si estuviera jugando contra bebes. Yo trataba de no verme más idiota aun evitando con esfuerzo que mi boca no rozara el piso

-Wow… y… bueno… ¡Bienvenida al campamento!- me arrepentí de eso ni bien lo dije, sonaba patético. Se me quedo mirando como a un fenómeno, ya era bastante malo serlo por el simple hecho de ser un semi dios pero que me mirara así también me daban ganas de hacer como el avestruz y meter mi cabeza de un golpe bajo tierra

-Llegue hace un mes- Hades llévame ya

-Si… bueno… no te había visto y creí…-me excuse con torpeza, mis mejillas ardiendo _de nuevo_, una vocecita molesta grito en mi cabeza "¡MENTIRA!" y lo cierto es que tiene razón, la vi desde el primer momento que piso el campamento

-¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Plutón?- era irónico, porque el Hades de los romanos era Plutón, solté una risita involuntaria, me miro sin entender

-Mi padre es Hades… entonces es irónico lo de Plutón…- trate de explicarle pero ella se puso pálida como la cera

-A-ah… claro, si ¡Gane!- le grito a sus contrincantes luego me miro con algo de culpabilidad-Tengo que irme- murmuró, luego dio la vuelta y se fue. Yo me quede ahí, queriendo decirle que no estaba maldito o algo así pero sin poder decir nada, mientras que las hijas de Afrodita me veían soltando risitas tontas empujándose entre sí para "Consolarme"

-Bah- murmure al fin, di media vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos y medio segundo después estuve apareciendo en la mitad del bosque, con el ánimo por el piso queriendo entrenar, eso me distraería

-¿Todo bien?- me pregunto un guerrero en la rama de un árbol, mire hacia arriba, era Aquiles. Lo mire con el ceño fruncido

-¿No deberías estar en el inframundo?- el asintió ausente puliendo la punta de su flecha fantasmal-Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte cuando note que no pensaba responderme nada mas

-El inframundo esta…- se paró un momento para pensar la palabra-…diferente-

-Pero… ¿Paso algo malo?- pregunte sin creérmelo, era como si nunca se pudieran mantener en paz

-Nah, solo se siente extraño algo…. Vivo, si prefieres llamarlo así… y es extraño, porque es el inframundo, me da escalofríos y como soy fantasma modelo me dejan ir y venir a mi antojo… ¿Quieres entrenar?- me pregunto al fin alzando la mirada de su flecha, supuse que estando tantos años muerto extrañaba un buen combate, yo necesitaba sacarme el mal humor de encima así que asentí.

Aquiles bajo de un salto, sonriendo feliz de poder combatir de nuevo contra alguien, saque mi espada y el dio el primer movimiento. Nos quedamos ahí toda la tarde

_**(Mariam POV)**_

_Salía de mi casa directo a la playa, a entrenar como todas las mañanas, en la esquina me pare de sopetón. _

_Había un volcán, estaba echando humo y sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría, no sabía porque lo sabía… pero lo sabía. _

_Corrí adentro a avisarle a mi madre y a mi hermana, estaba histérica por alguna razón sabía que el volcán explotaría pronto, sin importarme lo que pensaran las arrastre a ambas al auto y le grite a mi madre "¡Arranca, arranca!" ella me miro sin entender_

_-¿Qué pasa Mary?- me pregunto extrañada, yo solo veía de ella al volcán y viceversa ¿¡Qué era muy difícil de ver el bendito volcán que había en la esquina de la casa! _

_-¡Arranca! ¡El volcán estallara!- _

_-Mary…- dijo mi hermana _

_-¡No me vengas con Mary! ¡Déjala que arranque!- _

_-Mary…- esa fue mi madre ahora ¡Y dale con el Mary como si fuera gran ciencia ver que tenían un volcán atrás!_

-¡Mary!- grito mi madre

-Zzz… ¿Aaah?- murmure

-Despierta- vi el reloj, las 7 de la mañana ¿¡Que pasaba con ella!

-Es el primer dia de vacaciones mama…- lloriquee volteándome

-Sí, pero alguien te busca- tenía un tono entre preocupado y molesto, lo que me extraño la mire restregándome los ojos- Baja- suspiro y salió. La mire extrañada, con dificultad me quite el sueño y baje

En el jardín me esperaban mi madre y un chico castaño de rizos con sombrero de reggae, tenía la cara llena de pecas y ojos verdes, estaba comiéndose…

¿Una lata?

-¿Esta rica?- le pregunte a medio camino de llamar a la policía y mandar a mi madre a un hospital por dejarlo entrar siquiera. El chico asintió como si fuera lo más exquisito y normal del mundo, mire a mamá pidiendo silenciosamente a gritos que lo sacara ella simplemente me miro con severidad y me señalo que me sentara

-Hola Mariam- saludo el chico come latas

-Hola…ammm…- no sabía cómo decirle chico come latas sonaba _muy _tentativo pero no creo que le gustara mucho, aunque al menos se veía amigable

-Grover- se presentó- Bueno… -se vio algo más incómodo- No le ha dicho nada ¿No?- le pregunto a mamá, ella negó viendo a la mesa con algo de culpabilidad. Fruncí el ceño ¿Era adoptada? ¿Mi madre había matado a alguien (Si claro) y ahora la llevaban presa? ¿Me pondrían en adopción?

Y un día después estaba camino al campamento mestizo sin saber que sería el mejor sitio del mundo entero.

Antes vivía en Florida, tenía algunos amigos y me la pasaba entrenando y divirtiéndolos a todos, porque hacer feliz a la gente era mi misión en esta vida. Aveces sentía como si el mar tuviera mi humor, cuando me sentía con ganas de matar a alguien las olas estaban gigantes y furiosas, los días en que me sentía en paz el agua estaba calmada y los días que simplemente estaba a punto de reventar de alegría las olas estaban gigantes pero no violentas, siempre creí que era pura coincidencia pero por fin todo tenía explicación

Los extraños ataques de cosas extrañas estaban explicados. Mi THDA también, aunque siempre creí que era simplemente… porque si, no porque fuera lo que me mantenía viva en batalla. Cuando me hablaron de la dislexia me extrañe, porque yo no tenía y tampoco es que lo notara mucho porque casi nunca leía a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario y no aburrido

-Es normal, a algunos no nos afecta la dislexia- dijo Quirón cuando se lo comenté al llegar

Lo mejor del lugar, es que podía ser yo sin molestarme en tener que callar a la gente, mis mechas rosas y verdes sobre mi cabello rubio parecía darle igual a todo el mundo, muchos incluso me decían quera genial, todos eran diferentes a su modo y todos se llevaban bien.

El primer día fue chistoso

Me habían dicho que fuera a la cabaña tres y yo como buena niña que era lo hice, no sin antes dar un recorrido por el campamento entero. La cabaña tres era genial, como una gruta en un acantilado junto al mar… pero al entrar era un desastre. Había muchas literas pero parecía que solo había una persona para usarla. Al fondo había una fuente que echaba agua, de las ventanas entraba brisa marina y se oía el retumbo de las olas, tire mi maleta por ahí y me desplome en una cama

Estaba en casa.

-¡Voy en un segundo!- grito una voz de chico entrando en la habitación, alce la cabeza. No estaba nada mal, traía una camisa naranja y se podía notar que hacia ejercicio sin llegar a ser una mole gigante de destrucción, tenía cabello negro y era alto, la piel bronceada muy seguramente de entrenar bajo el sol pero lo que me llamo más la atención fueron sus ojos… porque eran como los míos

El chico se quedó parado mirándome parpadeando, como si fuera lo suficientemente tonto para creer que me haya visto un segundo y que al otro desaparecería

-¡Hola!- lo salude- ¿Eres mi compañero de cuarto o vienes a robar algo?- le pregunte divertida, él se quedó en blanco un momento luego pregunto:

-Emmmm… ¿Vas a vivir aquí?- el pobre debía ser medio retrasado o algo así, asentí- ¿Segura? ¿No te equivocaste de cabaña?-

-Tal vez sí, hay tantas cabañas tres y tantos Poseidones que es fácil confundirse- le dije con sarcasmo. Luego pensé, si esta era la cabaña de Poseidón como había dicho Grover…

-¿¡ERES MI HERMANO/A!- gritamos al mismo tiempo

Además de esa primera impresión que tuvimos el uno del otro todo fue bien desde ahí, Percy pareció molestarse al principio pero me dijo que no era por mí, sino por la manía que tenía Poseidón de mandarle hermanos sorpresa

-Bueno por lo menos para navidad sabes que te dará algo que te sorprenderá- lo anime el soltó una risita y ese fue el comienzo de una gran hermandad.

Al menos hasta que conocí a Annabeth

Era una pesadilla, no la típica novia monstruo superficial, que esclavizaba a su novio a ir de compras y eso… no, ella era peor…

Ella era _inteligente_, pero no en un buen sentido, era una manipuladora que no se contentaba con nada y solo le dejaba ver a Percy su lado malo, vale, él no era el ser más brillante de la tierra (Muy seguramente eso era de familia) y tampoco había hecho las mil maravillas que había hecho Luke (Porque créanme, tenían que verla cuando el andaba cerca era solo sonrisas y paz) pero ¡Se acercaba! ¡La había salvado de un titán! ¡Había matado a Medusa! ¡Había vencido a un ciclope! Y quien sabe que más pero _no _para la señorita sabiduría eso _no _era suficiente, me sacaba

-¿Por qué sigues con ella?- le pregunte una vez mientras comíamos papas _Lays_ en la típica conversación de media noche donde la gente se sinceraba

-Porque…- Percy se sonrojo y se comió una papa- bueno… me ha ayudado… y siempre me ayuda a salir adelante…-

-Bueno si… pero… ¡Ah vamos Percy!- exclamé irritada comiendo papas con más fuerza de lo normal

-No es tan mala como crees, Mariam- gruño el

-Más bien no es tan buena como _tú _crees- replique

-¡Si lo es!- nos quedamos fulminándonos con la mirada, ninguno cedía, ambos éramos hijos de Poseidón después de todo

-Como digas- bufé y subí a mi litera a dormir al fin. Todo fue silencio por unos minutos, luego pensando en cómo no me gustaría si me dijeran algo así de un chico que me ayudo a no morir por los últimos 6 años de mi vida suspire y le dije en son de paz-Solo… eres mi hermano, no me gusta ver a los que quiero ser tratados por menos de lo que son-

Percy soltó una risita desde su cama de abajo

-Gracias Mariam- sonreí- Pero estaré bien… lo creas o no Annabeth es una de las mejores personas del mundo-

Yo no estaba tan segura, había algo que no me gustaba de ella pero no quería terminar peleando con Percy por toda la eternidad (Créanme, una vez empezada una pelea entre los dos nunca terminaría) por su tonta novia, él ya estaba grandecito para cuidarse solo

Y luego, un mes después, venía el niño raro. Un día iba yo feliz de la nada pensando en cómo el campamento y la gente del campamento era genial y DE LA NADA salió el

-Hola- dijo, como si salir de un bulto de sombras no fuera lo _más mínimamente _anormal. No era mi intención golpearlo, en serio. Mentira a quien engaño si la tenía pero es que… ¡APARECIO DE UN BULTO DE SOMBRAS COMO SI NO FUERA LO MAS MINIMAMENTE ANORMAL! ¿¡Que no pensaba que habíamos algunos que no estaban acostumbrados a… _eso_! Para empezar, yo odiaba esas cosas. Todo lo que implicara oscuridad, fantasmas y demás era… _horrible_, me volvía un manojo de nervios. Así que opte por ignorarlo y seguir como si nada luego de golpearlo.

Luego, _al día siguiente_…

Me había despertado de relativamente buen humor, mi querido hermano que me tenía _tanta _consideración había decidido levantarme en medio de un delicioso sueño de pastas y felicidad y me mintió vilmente con un pudín de chocolate de postre que nunca existió, búa. Pero decidí perdonarlo, ya luego me vengaría muajajaja. Luego de mi súper desayuno (_Sin_ postre de chocolate, Percy espero que sepas dormir con un ojo abierto) me fui a la arena, mi hermano salía al mismo tiempo que yo entraba, pero bah, a mi hermano lo veía todos los días ¡A Luke no! ¡Y él era un genio!

Sé que hable de lo mucho que me sacaba que Annabeth comparara a Percy con Luke y que se la pasara alabando a Luke, pero la diferencia estaba en que yo era la hermana de Percy, no su novia y no estaba enamorada de Luke solo me parecía… _¡Genial! _

-¡Luke!- grite a modo de saludo, chocamos las manos, era mi profesor de combate y creo que el único que me ha caído bien en la vida

-Entrena con los maniquíes que están allá- me señalo a los que estaban en la mitad del campo, yo mire a Thalia pícaramente alzando las cejas sin que él lo notara ella me mando una mirada asesina pasándose la mano por el cuello en señal de que me lo cortaría si seguía así pero es que era _tan _divertido molestarla, con suerte admitía que le gustaba Luke y así serían la pareja más tierna (Y no vomitiva) del campamento

Porque por ahora eran Percy y Annabeth y yo como conocedora del monstruo manipulador que era Annabeth no podía permitir que siguiera así ¡EL CAMPAMENTO NECESITABA UNA PAREJA MEJOR! (Soy una dramática lo sé)

Yo me fui a practicar con los maniquíes, la espada que me habían dado no me gustaba era _tan _ligera me hacía pasarme de fuerza y perder mi blanco, aun así no lo hacía nada mal para ser una novata

Le pediría a Poseidón una buena arma de navidad

En mi súper combate contra los maniquíes asesinos (Hey, hay que ponerle emoción a esto para entrenar bien) trono varias veces "¡Ya cállate Zeus déjame entrenar en paz!" era lo único que quería gritar, pero quería tener al menos una búsqueda antes de que un dios me fulminara así que _trate _de ignorarlo, solo por esta vez, cuando tuviera mi búsqueda le gritaría tan fuerte que lo dejaría sordo y no podría mandarme su rayo ¡JA!

Luke y Thalia salieron corriendo fuera de la arena luego de que la alarma de los nuevos sonara, me despedí de los dos con la mano riendo y el me grito que esperaba que pudiera sacarle la espada la próxima vez que combatiéramos, claro que lo haría

¡Pero primero necesitaba una buena espada!

Cuando me aburrí de matar maniquíes asesinos fui a la cancha de voleibol donde estaban las hijas de Afrodita jugando, las reté a un juego de todas ellas contra mí me miraron burlonas, muy seguramente pensando cómo me destrozarían.

Yo solo no podía esperar a quitarles sus sonrisitas de la cara a punta de remates.

Solo me bastaron dos minutos para hacerlo, el juego era perfecto, sus caras de desesperación merecían una foto, yo era la reina del voleibol todo era felicidad y lágrimas por parte de las de Afrodita hasta que…

-Buen remate- la voz de alguien que te dio un susto de muerte para mi desgracia no era muy fácil de olvidar, debería simplemente sacarle las cuerdas vocales una por una cada vez que me hablara así no lo reconocería siempre y no me aterraría cada vez que lo oyera.

Lo mire mal, tratando de que captara el mensaje de "Me-aterras-vete-de-aquí" pero no lo capto el pobre, añadí con mucha delicadeza-¿Tu otra vez?-

-Em, si… ¡Hola!- ¿Había perdido una apuesta o algo? Parecía tan… forzado, no se era muy serio… y misterioso… tampoco era nada feo… ¡Ya basta Mariam ¿Qué piensas! Yo trate de concentrarme en mi juego de voleibol en vano, por suerte las de Afrodita eran tan malas que no tenía que concentrarme mucho para ganarles. Me gusto cuando lo vi admirando mis "Súper dotes deportivos" era bastante…. ¡Basta Mariam!

-Wow…- hinche el pecho de orgullo sin que lo notara- y… bueno… ¡Bienvenida al campamento!- Ya enserio ¿Acaso lo habían tirado de cabeza al suelo cuando era bebe o algo? ¡Llegue hace un mes!

-Llegue hace un mes- le _informe _alzando una ceja

-Si… bueno… no te había visto y creí…-

-¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Plutón?- dije con sarcasmo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba yo tampoco lo había visto y se suponía que a todos los del campamento los veías en la cena, de la nada se rió, tenía una risa tierna pero no entendí porque se reía ¿Acaso estaba diciendo chistes sin darme cuenta?

-Mi padre es Hades… entonces es irónico lo de Plutón…- me puse a pensar por medio segundo quién demonios era Hades y de donde me sonaba

…

Hades

Dios de la muerte

EL era hijo del dios de la muerte

Y yo _odiaba _todo lo muerto

No pude evitar lo que hice a continuación, no me sentía orgullosa, para nada lo juro pero es que… ¡HIJO DEL DIOS DE LA **MUERTE**!

-A-ah… claro, si ¡Gane!- grite, voltee a verlo, me sentía culpable-Tengo que irme- y me fui lo más rápido que pude de ahí.

Cuando casi llegue a las cabañas me di cuenta de que no había sido lo mejor que podía hacer, a fin de cuentas el (Raro) chico solo me estaba dando la bienvenida, que fuera el hijo del dios de los muertos (Horror, trauma, que feo, que feo) no era su culpa.

Me voltee para tratar de redimirme con el hijo de Hades, pero ya no estaba, lo cual me dio un escalofrió al pensar que había hecho eso de las sombras otra vez

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto alguien tras de mí, chille creyendo que era una fea broma para vengarse por dejarlo plantado-¿Qué demonios…?- solo era Thalia, gracias dioses

-Lo siento… me asustaste…- le dije recuperando mi ritmo cardiaco de apoco, ella negó con la cabeza divertida

-¿En serio?- se mofo, hice un puchero

-¡No es chistoso! ¡Estaba pensando en fantasmas! Y tú eres toda paliducha y eso… sin ofender- reí dándole palmaditas en la cabeza, me miro con los ojos entre cerrados pero al final se rió

Nos habíamos vuelto amigas ni bien habíamos llegado al campamento, principalmente porque su estilo de vestirse era todo lo que yo soñé vestir y nunca me habían dejado. Luego terminamos teniendo los mismos gustos (Música, televisión, _etc._) y ¡Ahí esta! En menos de un mes Thalia termino siendo mi mejor amiga, Luke mi mejor profesor, Percy el mejor hermano del mundo, Grover el sátiro más genial que hubiera conocido… y Annabeth la peor cuñada que jamás existió nunca. No todo puede ser perfecto

Aunque todo podría serlo si mi adorada_ cuñada_ caía _accidentalmente _ a la boca de Peleo y el con suerte no se indigestaba y la vomitaba, inserte risa malvada aquí.

…

Aun así sabía que eso no podía ser, ella era muy inteligente y Percy muy tierno y bueno para dejarme tirarla a la boca de Peleo (Accidentalmente, claro)

-¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunté a Thalia con curiosidad, se suponía que debía venir de la colina, no de las cabañas

-Ah, venía de ayudar a una de las nuevas a instalarse, es hija de Ares es algo traumático la ver…-no quería oír más de hijos traumáticos de ese inútil dios maligno

-¿¡ACASO LLUEVEN HIJOS DE HADES DEL CIELO!- chille, todos me miraron raro, los mande a la mierda ellos no entendían el terror de una pobre niña inocente por la muerte- ¡Para empezar! ¡Es el dios de la muerte! ¿¡Cómo puede tener hijos!- le pregunte a Thalia como una desquiciada, ella me miro sin entender

-Dije Ares- me dijo, alargando el nombre ¿Acaso me cree sorda?

-Lo sé-

-Ares, no Hades- recalco y algo hizo "clic"

-Aaah… ¿Quién demonios le puso los nombres? ¡Son todos iguales!- me queje, a los dioses no los podía matar nada dudo mucho que les hiciera daño un _poquito_ de creatividad

-A Hades creo que Cronos, Hera muy seguramente se encargó del de Ares… y ambos son los peores dioses que jamás han…- se tildo por un momento mirando arriba como decidiendo si era un pájaro, un avión o superman, no era ninguna de las tres-¡VACA!- era más extraño todavía. Thalia me jalo y trastabillamos hasta unos pasos más allá. Vi, sin creérmelo, a como una vaca caía en el punto donde habíamos estado hace segundos y seguía pastando como si hubiera estado ahí todo el rato.

Mire a Thalia tratando de parecer no muy traumada de por vida, la hija de Zeus, como acostumbrada a que le cayeran vacas todo el tiempo encima, me explico:

-La vaca es el animal de Hera- mi cara de trauma quiso hacerse más notable

-¡No me digas!- trate de devolverle el tono tan casual que tenía, pero yo no era hija de Zeus, no estaba acostumbrada a que su maniaca esposa celosa y posesiva me tirara vacas encima todo el tiempo así que mi tono de voz se sintió _algo_ más alto de lo normal

-En fin, la chica nueva es hija de _Ares_, dios de la guerra- me explicó, me anime al instante, los hijos de ese dios eran máquinas de matar. Clarisse por ejemplo, una vez había combatido contra ella, me dio una paliza pero fue genial

-¿¡Pelea bien!- pregunte emocionada, Thalia cerro un ojo como calculando las posibilidades

-Pues…- alguien más hablo por ella

-Lo dudo, una búsqueda para ella sería darle un pase al suicidio, si Clarisse no hubiera aparecido no nos hubiéramos enterado de que era hija de Ares-contesto Luke llegando de su cabaña, puso un brazo en mi hombro y el otro en el de Thalia

-Tal vez, pero al menos no tendremos que enseñarle a alguien insoportable- señaló Thalia, Luke se vio pensativo por un momento

-Para el caso nos dio a alguien más que enseñar- hablo tras unos segundos de meditar, lo miramos sin entender- Los hijos de Ares son como animales, pelean por instinto-

-¡OI ESO CASTELLAN!- rugió Clarisse furiosa yendo hacia la pared de escalar, seguida de una chica de cabello negro corto y sombrero que no se veía con muchas ganas de ir a "Desafiar a la muerte"

-¿No puedo quedarme en la habitación…?-

-No- la cortó Clarisse

-¿Y en el lago?-

-Ahí esta Jackson de seguro-

-¡Genial!-

-¡DEJA DE DECIR QUE ES GENIAL!- le grito, me moleste ¿Qué tenía Clarisse contra mí herma…? Una idea cruzo por mi mente, una demencial, pero ¿Qué sería de nosotros los semidioses sin ideas demenciales?

-¡Pero lo es!- insistió la chica, oh claro que lo era

-Dioses solo camina… y no Grace, no puede quedarse con ustedes- dijo en tono de advertencia la hija de Ares- Tu Castellan cuida lo que dices- le siseó a Luke, él sonrió y saludo a modo militar como respuesta. Thalia suspiro y le mando una mirada de "Lo intente" a la acompañante de Clarisse, ella le mando un gesto de que no se preocupara y siguió resignada a Clarisse

-Ups- rió Luke divertido

-Cuidado no vaya a ser que te mueras de nuevo- se burló Thalia, Luke le pellizco la mejilla con expresión melosa la hija de Zeus le dio un manotazo en la mano

-¿Lloraras si muero?- pregunto Luke sin quitar la expresión melosa, ella solo suspiro como pensándoselo bien

-La verdad es que sería un alivio no tenerte revoloteando todo el rato- "admitió" con "culpabilidad"

-Lloraras sobre mi tumba- aseguro el hijo de Hermes, me guiño un ojo a mi muy seguramente en señal de despedida porque haría algo que significaría desatar la furia de Thalia. Y así fue porque la beso en la comisura de los labios y salió corriendo.

Cuando se recuperó del shock y su cara volvió a su color normal lo siguió con claras intenciones de matarlo, yo reí viéndolos alejarse

_**(Thalia POV) **_

¡Lo matare! ¿¡Que se cree de la vida! ¡Por Zeus! ¡No puede ir por ahí besando a cualquiera…! Me sonroje hasta la raíz del pelo ¿Dónde estaban los rayos de Zeus cuando se necesitaban? Los padres de hoy en día, inútiles

Aunque… él ha vivido desde hace… milenios, entonces el problema debían ser los padres viejos.

En fin, fui y golpee a Luke, o al menos traté porque el muy aprovechado me tomo de la muñeca, me jalo y tomo de la cintura y como el torpe que es cayo, gracias a las (Desgraciadas) leyes de la gravedad caí encima de el

Yo solo podía pensar en lo decepcionada que la señora Artemisa debía estar de mí, no debía siquiera sonrojarme porque el idiota de Luke viniera y pusiera su cara de… idiota, pero ahí estaba yo.

-¿Ya dije lo divertido que es hacerte sonrojar?- maldito, tiene sonrisa de inútil. La cual no me _debía _causar reacción alguna, y la cual _no _me causaba reacción alguna

_**(En algún lugar del Olimpo, Normal POV)**_

-¡EXIJO MI RAYO MAESTRO DE VUELTA!- rugía Zeus, destruyendo toda estatua, puente, fuente, camino y demás que se cruzara en su camino. Los diosecillos menores y el resto de criaturas que había cerca corrían a esconderse en sus refugios, Hestia, en su forma de niña de 10 años, estaba en el balcón de una de las mansiones jugando con el rayo maestro como si fuera un bastón de porrista. Zeus por otra parte siguió sin percatarse de su presencia continuando con su camino de destrucción y caos-¡QUIERO A ESE HUJO DE HERMES MUERTO! ¡NEMESIS! ¡APOLO! ¡LOS HAGO PRINCIPALES RESPONSABLES DE ESTO!-

-Por el Estigio…-suspiro la diosa negando con la cabeza

_**(Volviendo con Thalia y Luke, Thalia POV)**_

-¡Ya suéltame o veras!- sisee, eche una ojeada al cielo, nada ¿Dónde estaba mi estúpido padre cuando lo necesitaba?

Luke suspiro divertido, debía simplemente cortarle la cabeza

-Papá no está disponible llame más…- listo, un puñetazo directo al estómago y yo era libre

-No quería hacer eso- suspire con pesar fingido, Luke se doblaba de dolor donde estaba- Ah, no seas niñita- bufe poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Punto… débil…- dijo con la voz queda

Oh no

-¡Luke! ¡Dioses! ¡Yo… yo…! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Por favor! ¡No mueras! - no sabía qué hacer, estaba histérica y solo fue hasta unos segundos después que recordé que Luke _no tenía_ punto débil porque el _ya no era_ indestructible. El muy infeliz estaba doblándose de la risa aun en el suelo, yo lo fulmine con la mirada pensando cual era la forma más lenta y dolorosa de matar a un hijo de Hermes

-Te dije que llorarías si muero- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al angelito, opte por simplemente pisar su estómago como si de un tapete se tratara e irme lo más orgullosamente posible recogiendo la dignidad que había perdido tontamente por un idiota- ¡Auch! ¡Thalia!- grito recuperando el levantándose de un salto y yendo tras de mí, lo ignore-¡Ah vamos!- lo ignore de nuevo, pero un rayo cayó entre los dos-¿Te dije que ese truco es genial?- dijo pensativo, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, yo decidí que si era tan genial debía ver uno más de cerca- Tómalo con calma…- alzo las manos en son de paz pero ya estábamos en las cabañas, sin darle tiempo de hablar cerré de un portazo mi puerta y me escale hasta mi cama.

La cabaña de Zeus era tan hermosa por fuera como lo era por dentro, era toda de mármol blanco y era ovalada, como la sala oval de la casa blanca, el piso era por completo una alfombra de color crema lo que hacía que todo se cargara más de energía y el techo eran un montón de nubes moviéndose arremolinadas con unos cuantos relámpagos silenciosos iluminándolas, era lo más relajante del mundo simplemente tirarme en una litera y observarlas…

Hasta que me dormía

Aparecí en un espacio oscuro, por completo, al principio creí que tenía los ojos cerrados pero no, estaban abiertos a mas no poder, era extraño sentía como si todo fuera un vacío, un viento helado venía desde abajo…

Y de la nada todo se ilumino, y vaya que se ilumino. Estaba en un departamento, pero no uno cualquiera era el departamento de un _Bi_llonario, y para mi desgracia era el Pent-house de lo que bien podía ser el _Empire state. _Por lo que parecía, lo que era el apartamento entero de Percy aquí era solo la sala de estar, estaba parada sobre una alfombra Persa, con una mesa de café en madera que se veía muy cara y muy pulida junto a mí, la ventana (A la que estuve gustosa de darle la espalda) bien podía ser la pared, en la pared conjunta a la ventana de la derecha había una chimenea con un calendario del año pasado sobre ella y en la izquierda había un televisor pantalla plana que podía hacerse pasar sin problemas por un cine privado. La habitación estaba pintada de color crema y todo lo demás era negro, sobre mi cabeza colgaba una araña de diamantes que iluminaba la habitación con pequeños arcoíris, no me hagan empezar a hablar de los muebles y la decoración, todos los sofás y sillas estaban forrados en cuero negro y daban ganas de saltar ahí, habían todo tipo de jarrones regados por toda la habitación, el de la mesa de café contrarrestaba con todos los demás, era griego.

Me acerque a verlo más de cerca, pero un portazo me sobresalto, me voltee y vi a una mujer entrando dando zancadas furiosas seguida de un hombre de piel tostada y un punto en la frente, lo que protegía al "Ojo interior" o algo así, traía ropa hindú, con el turbante en la cabeza y todo.

La mujer por otra parte hubiera sido el ídolo de las chicas de la cabaña de Afrodita, era alta, esbelta, tenía un cabello castaño que le caía en bucles por la espalda hasta la cintura, su cara tenía forma de corazón y pestañas largas y onduladas como si hubiera nacido con pestañina natural, sus ojos eran verdes como las hojas de los árboles en primavera y recordaban a los de un gato.

Tenía un brillo asesino en ellos.

-No puedo creer que se haya dejado derrotar de nuevo… ¡Se lo dije! ¡No debía confiar en un mestizo! ¿¡Pero alguna vez me escucha! ¡NO!- rugió tirando un jarrón al suelo, por un momento quise decirle que había gente en África que se moría de hambre y que con lo que valía ese jarrón bien podrían alimentarlos a todos, pero decidí callarme. No quería arruinar el sueño. Su sirviente (O al menos creo que lo era) se mantuvo imperturbable y escucharlo me pareció extraño, tal vez porque creí que con su cara tan… inexpresable, tendría que ser mudo

-La historia tiende a repetirse, mi señora- dijo con simpleza el hindú, mire por el rabillo del ojo afuera por medio segundo que me basto para reconocer que estaba en Dubái

-Entonces es hora de que entre yo- anuncio con su cara de enfado desvanecida en un segundo, ahora solo era una sonrisa cruel. Una que yo conocía bien

Me desperté sobresaltada

Era la sonrisa de Cronos

**~Percy Jackson and the Olympians~**

_Buuuu~ Era la sonrisa de Cronooos~ =D Mis primas van a matarme pore se final pero en fin ^^ Eso es lo divertido! 9v9 LES GUSTO! 9n9 NO LES GUSTO! O3 DIGANMELO EN UN REVIEW! ¿ Pero si se trata de Annabeth no se molesten en ponerlo porque nooooo los escuchare a menos de que sea de cómo somos hermanas perdidas por lo mucho que la odiamos! O3 En fin, si hay algún error GOMENE! T.T muero de sueño y en cualquier momento puede entrar mi madre a matarme (T-T VEN LO QUE HAGO POR USTEDES!) pero quería dejarlo listo hoy =D ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! ^^ HASTA LUEGUITO!_


	3. Inicia la guerra fria en plena comida

_X3 HELLO HELLO! MUAJAJAJA TERCER CAP! 9w9 Que feliz soy –w- PJO no me pertenece le pertenece al todo poderoso RICK RIORDAN! nOn 9w9 lo adoro. _

_-w- Hoy veremos más de April buuuu~ =D Y también de lo b*tch q Annabeth puede ser -w- akm pero no se preocupen al final todo tiene su explicación (Deberia serlo el simple hecho de que es una maldita pero bue… todavía hay fans de Annabeth con un lavado de cerebro hecho por Atenea allá afuera)_

_PD: A los que se empezaron de leer la saga de "Los héroes del olimpo" ¡JURO QUE EMPECE A ESCRIBIR EL FIC ANTES DE LEERLO! T^T Admito que luego de leerlo me inspire en una que otra cosa pero el fic no me lo copie de ahí ¡LO JURO! T-T_

_En el capítulo anterior~_

_Nico trata de hablarle a Mariam pero como es hijo del dios de los muertos y ella odia todo lo muerto termina mal. Mariam nos cuenta fue como fue el lacrimógeno (Seguro) encuentro con Percy y acerca de la novia dictadora que tiene (MUERTE A ANNABETH!) pero Percy no le cree (Pobre). Luke beso a Thalia (O algo así) para después salir corriendo, se salvó de ser barbacoa porque Hestia le robo el rayo maestro a Zeus, luego hizo enojar a Thalia y ella se fue a soñar con los angelitos a su cabaña pero solo soñó con una millonaria en Dubái que tiene la sonrisa de Cronos. Extraño. _

_Ahora…_

**Inicia la guerra fría en plena comida**

_**(Thalia POV)**_

-¡QUIRÓN!-grite saltando fuera de mi litera y corriendo afuera, el cielo ya estaba oscuro y mi estómago rugía como un dragón furioso, pasar todo el día sin comer más que un mini desayuno no podía ser saludable. Quirón estaba en el lugar _menos_ pensado a la hora de la cena… el pabellón.

-Ah, me estaba preocupando, Luke también- me dijo, lo ignore, seguía molesta con _cara rajada _

-¡Eso no importa!- dije irritada si no le contaba ahora me terminaría haciendo sentir culpable por Luke y olvidaría lo importante

…

Lo cual era el sueño, NO LUKE

Quirón rió, luego pareció pensarse mejor él porque estaba tan desesperada y me miro con gravedad

-¿Mal sueño?- asentí, gracias a los dioses el cambio de tema-¿De qué era?-

-Era extraño, para empezar ¿Por qué sería en Arabia? En fin…- me centré cuando Quirón me miro- Era una mujer, estaba entrando en un apartamento seguido de su mayordomo o algo así, parecía hindú- Quirón me miraba extrañado y me insto a que siguiera- En fin… la cosa es que creo que hablaba de Cronos…-

-¿Ah sí?- parecía haber palidecido de la nada alce una ceja sin entender pero él negó con la cabeza y me hizo un gesto para que no me interrumpiera, no quería dejar el tema aparte pero no quería que se me olvidara el sueño así que seguí muy a mi pesar

-Bien- suspire- hablaba de cómo no debió confiarse de un mestizo… tenía su sonrisa- termine, a este punto yo ya sabía que ese mestizo era Luke. No quise pensar siquiera en que la mujer vendría por venganza, había algo en sus ojos que me decía que si ella quisiera vengarse estaríamos todos condenados-¿Sabes quién es?-

-Tengo mis sospechas- mascullo Quirón- Solo espero que la historia no tienda a repetirse… no sería bueno-

Sé que había algo relacionado en mi sueño sobre eso, pero para este punto yo ya me había olvidado de casi todo así que decidí no decir nada no quería hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua (Aunque sea genial hacerlas, en el sentido literal)

-Mmmm… seguro- seguía algo insegura sobre lo del sueño pero debía ser la mujer, irradiaba demasiado poder y su sonrisa era demasiado cruel como para dejarlo a la ligera

Entré al pabellón, ya todos estaban en sus respectivas mesas, todas las cabañas estaban atestadas de gente, unas menos que otras, pero la de Ares como siempre es la que hacía el alboroto, todos menos su hermana recién llegada que estaba sentada más a la esquina junto a Clarisse escuchando música mirando todas las mesas con aire ausente. Me apiadé de la pobre, tener una mesa para mi sola era malo, tener una mesa atestada de un montón de revoltosos mientras tratabas de escuchar música debía ser igual o peor.

Mire alrededor Quirón debía estar en su oficina pensando quien debía ser la de mi sueño y el señor D no estaba, perfecto.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunté al llegar junto a ella, April se quitó un audífono y me miro confusa, me reí y repetí-¿Todo bien?-

-Oh… ah sí… ¡Auch!- se quejó cuando Clarisse le dio un codazo por accidente cuando la empujaron

-Lo siento- se disculpó despreocupadamente luego volvió a lo suyo, suspire

-Anda, no creo que puedas escuchar música ni con tu IPod a todo volumen si sigues aquí- le ofrecí.

-¿Ah?- preguntó, o tal vez era muy lenta o tal vez en su (O _sus_) antigua(s) escuela(s) no la invitaban a menudo a comer, tal vez ambas

-Que vengas a mi mesa tontita, anda vamos- le dije jalándola a hasta la mesa de Zeus, Clarisse parecía apunto de protestar pero noto que ni Quirón ni el señor D estaban así que nos dejó estar, mejor. Le mande una señal a Mariam de que se nos uniera ella se negó porque no quería dejar a Percy solo, me encogí de hombros y asentí, si invitábamos a Percy también sería demasiado como para ignorar

-Eres Thalia ¿No?... ¡Yumi!-exclamo cuando las ninfas le pusieron un plato de carne al frente, iba a darle el primer bocado pero la pare a tiempo

-Debes darle el sacrificio a Ares antes de comer- pareció indignada

-¿¡Porque!- exclamó

-Porque es un dios y los dioses son idiotas- le explique, ella no me escucho

-Bah, no voy a sacrificarle mi carne a Ares- le dio el primer mordisco. Su vaso le exploto en la cara y el pabellón entero empezó a reírse-…Maldito…- murmuro poniendo los ojos en blanco, me reí y la ayude a limpiarse con una servilleta, al parecer a ella solo le importaba su sombrero-Tiene suerte que no es uno de lana, sino encontraría la forma de matarlo-

-¡Esa es la actitud!- festeje, era bueno ver a un semidiós así la mayoría eran muy amantes a sus padres los abandonaran o no. Sé que Luke y yo nos hubiéramos divertido mucho con ella, Annabeth…si, había sido divertido, pero dependía mucho de Luke, aveces me sacaba de quicio pero era una niña, siempre me decía, al final cuando Luke volvió no soporté que los quisiera tanto a Percy como a él. Percy era mi estúpido primo, nadie tomaba como poca cosa a mi estúpido primo. Lo pareciera o no lo quería.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de Zeus y nos hicimos las preguntas tipo entrevista, venia de Maryland, tenía una gatita llamada _Wendy _y una colección de sombreros (Tantos que si los hubiera metido todos no hubiera podido echar su ropa)

-Le dije a mi mama que no importaba y que me traería unos jeans, unas botas y la camiseta del campamento bastaría pero casi me tira por la ventana- rió mientras echábamos nuestras raciones a la fogata- A Ares- murmuro poniendo los ojos en blanco

-A Zeus- suspire, ya me había resignado a darle mi comida me gustara o no, al menos él había demostrado quererme… solo un poco, cuando tu padre no ha estado toda tu vida a tu lado un "Mi hija lo ha hecho muy bien" puede significar bastante

-¿Entonces puedes hacer que caigan rayos cada vez que quieras?- me pregunto April pensativa, asentí, era genial hacerlo- ¡Wii no debe ser problema hacer palomitas!-

…

Me reí, de hecho era un buen plan, no tener que esperar 5 minutos frente al microondas sonaba bien

-¡Eso es una buena idea! Tal vez funcione con la carne asada también- le seguí el juego

-¡Y yo ayudare a cortarla con mis súper poderes de hija de Ares!... Si es que los tengo- murmuro pensativa, parecía no molestarle siquiera, no significaba que no me molestara a mí

-¡Claro que los tienes! Todo semi dios tiene talentos…-

-Se supone que la dislexia es que tu cerebro está hecho para leer griego ¿No?- asentí sonriendo comprensiva, demonios lo eche a perder

-No tengo- el modo en que lo dijo por un momento me hizo pensar en que tener dislexia era bueno… luego recordé el sufrimiento que era tratar de leer un simple letrero por "Tener el cerebro hecho para leer griego"

-Entonces eres alguien con suerte-gruñí, no es que yo hubiera ido mucho a la escuela en mi infancia pero si Luke, Annabeth y yo no hubiéramos tenido dislexia estoy seguro de que _todo_ hubiera sido completamente diferente

-Alguien con suerte y con cuyo cerebro no fue hecho para leer griego… siempre quise leer griego- suspiro con tristeza

-¿Por qué?- pregunte

-¿Por qué, qué?- preguntó, me reí y luego le explique

-¿Por qué siempre quisiste leer griego?- ella murmuro un "Ah, eso"

-Siempre leí mitología griega…soñaba con ser hija de Poseidón por eso de que controlas el agua y tal… o Hermes, porque puede viajar al inframundo y volver cada vez que quiera…pero del que más soñaba ser hija era de Apolo, por la música- yo tenía otras muy buenas razones para ser su hija y no eran precisamente por la música, me disculpe mentalmente de inmediato con la señora Artemisa, pero es que… El dios del sol era ardiente, y no precisamente por su carroza como el lento de Percy creía. April siguió hablando pero en un tono no tan soñador y más amargo, como cuando hablas de tu persona menos preferida en el mundo- Pero al final me toco Ares, dios de la guerra, la violencia y los descerebrados- le mando una mirada aburrida a la mesa de Ares y no pude estar más de acuerdo- Aunque Clarisse me cayó bien, no sé, es buena a su cruel y sádica manera- rió

-¿Ves? No todo está perdido, además, si hubieras sido hija de Apolo no podrías salir con ese chico que te está mirando desde la otra mesa- le susurre con picardía, Simon Myers él súper arquero del campamento no había parado de dejar de mirarla desde que le exploto la bebida en la cara. April lo miro lo más disimuladamente que pudo (Y dioses si era disimulada, me costaron unos segundos para saber que lo había mirado) y volteo hacia mi completamente roja

-¡Mira! ¡Te mira!- murmuro cortando en pedacitos su carne, me reí socarronamente

-No a mí- me burle

-¡Claro que a ti!- insistió, yo a duras penas podía aguarme la risa

-Se llama Simon Myers- le dije, lo más picara que pude alzando mis cejas una y otra vez

-¿¡Y a mí que!- siseo echándose cinco pedazos de carne a la boca a la vez

-Cuidado rompe corazones no vaya a ser que te empieces a ahogar y tenga que venir a salvarte tu príncipe azul- bromeé y casi se atraganta yo seguía contendiendo la risa a poco de explotar

-¡No!- chillo, tomando su sombrero y golpeándome con él en la cabeza no pude aguantar más y deje salir una carcajada. April estaba empezando a reírse también (Sin dejar de golpearme, dicho sea de paso)

Hasta que inevitablemente llego Quirón, había notado que ya había llegado, pero el haciéndose el que no había visto nada simplemente se sentó en su mesa, pero luego Annabeth lo llamo haciendo el papel de soplona que nunca podía faltar

-Sabes que no deben cambiar de mesas- me recordó Quirón en tono severo/paternal, yo solo fulminaba a Annabeth con la mirada mientras ella estaba feliz de la vida comiendo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Claro, lo siento Quirón- hablo mi compañera, me voltee indignada pensando en cómo demonios podía estar tan calmada pero me sobresalte antes de poder decir algo.

Tenía la mandíbula tensa, una mirada impenetrable y asesina, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la sonrisa fría y dulce que le cruzaba el rostro. Si había una sonrisa parecida esa en alguna parte del mundo tenía que pertenecerle a algún asesino en serie enfermo y sádico, me voy por el lado de Jack el destripador. Con un escalofrió pensé en la posibilidad de que él también pudo haber sido hijo de Ares

Me creería más que a la April inocente y torpe que había cenando conmigo la habían abducido los alienígenas y pusieron en su lugar a su gemela malvada sedienta de sangre orgullo de Ares por sobre todas las cosas.

Como ya había terminado de comer, se levantó lo más dignamente posible que pudo (En este modo de "Hija de Ares estelar" no estaba el programa de torpeza incluido al parecer) le mando una sonrisita de "Te matare cuando me importes lo suficiente" a Annabeth y salió del pabellón. A la hija de Atenea pareció indignarle que April no hubiera hecho un escándalo de niña mimada y bufo volviendo a su comida

Si antes no lo había hecho claro ahora lo hacía: Este era el comienzo de una gran amistad

_**(Percy POV)**_

-Puedes ir con ellas si quieres- le dije a Mariam, ella negó y se encogió de hombros sonriendo

-¡No dejare a mi hermanito solo!- exclamo alegremente, no dije nada en contra de eso, la verdad es que por muy noble y ese tipo de cosas que quisiera ser no quería quedar solo de nuevo en la mesa de Poseidón, era simplemente aburrido y deprimente

Y ¡Bum! En la mesa de Zeus exploto algo

Volteamos a ver y April, creo que así se llamaba porque no soy un genio con los nombres, estaba cubierta de limonada refunfuñando algo y limpiando su sombrero.

Me reí, me recordaba a un niña de cinco años enojada, simplemente no la podías tomar en serio.

-Percy~ Te estoy llamando~-canturreo mi hermana pasándome la mano frente a mi cara, en ese momento una ninfa llego con nuestros platos

-Ups, lo siento- fuimos a dar las ofrendas, al tiempo murmuramos "Poseidón" y le pedí por un buen clima para mañana, tenía ganas de ir a nadar un buen rato. Nos sentamos y al momento de nuevo la mesa de Zeus nos llamó la atención a todos

-¡No!- chillo April golpeando a Thalia en la cabeza ¿Con un sombrero? ambas riendo como si se conocieran de toda la vida, Quirón paso a mi lado con cara de que no quería arruinar la diversión, se dirigió a su mesa de Zeus y hablo con ellas

Lo primero que hizo Thalia fue mirar hacia la mesa de Atenea con ojos asesinos.

Mire a Annabeth, ella comía feliz de la vida con una sonrisita… que no describiré porque me podría quedar así por horas, pero la cosa es que era su sonrisa de cuando ya lo tenía todo ganado ¿Acaso tenían una guerra esas dos o algo?

Mariam bufo a mi lado

-Aguafiestas- la mire lo más severo que pude, bufo de nuevo-¿Qué?-

-Olvídalo- suspire, era un caso perdido, creo que sería más sencillo simplemente ponerme en la boca de un _drakon _y pedirle que no me comiera.

Aunque era mi hermana favorita por una razón (Quitemos el hecho de que no tengo más hermanas) me sacaba de quicio el hecho de que odiara tanto a Annabeth porque si, tiene sus razones, pero sigo sin entenderlas del todo la verdad

-Claro, lo siento Quirón- dijo April, no lo había dicho muy duro pero su voz atravesó el pabellón como una flecha asesina silbando. Estaba calmada, eso no evito que me diera escalofríos.

Por fin entendí como podía ser hija de Ares, no era explosiva y revoltosa como sus hermanos. Nah, era peor. En lo único que podía pensar para describirla por muy irónico que fuera era una guerra fría, amenazante, lista para estallar a la menor provocación y con todo el mundo temiendo que esto pasara porque si pasara estaríamos todos perdidos.

Era la hija de Ares más genial que hubiera conocido en mi vida… excepto por el hecho de que quería matar a mi novia.

Era irónico, con Atenea siendo la diosa de las estrategias y Ares el dios de la guerra y estas dos… bueno, queriendo básicamente matarse no oficialmente.

-Me cae bien- comento Mariam sonriendo, mirándome de reojo tan sospechosamente que supe que era mejor no preguntar. Un mes de experiencia viviendo con ella me dio a entender que cuando tenía esa mirada tenía planes macabros para mi futuro. Así que opte por asentir solamente viendo a April salir, era noche de fogatas así que supuse que se dirigía al anfiteatro

-Que mal que _Annabeth_- puse los ojos en blanco ¿Qué no podía ser más obvia?- arruino su diversión-

-Seh… ¿Quieres que me disculpe por ella o algo?- regla número uno de ser hermano de Mariam, el sarcasmo no existe para ella a menos de que ella lo use, usara todo lo que digas en tu contra. Y porque nunca falta la buena sincronización, la cena acabo y me arrastro a seguir a April.

-¡N…! ¿¡Qué demonios haces!-

-Ah vamos Percy, Annabeth nunca se disculpara porque cree que es lo correcto- puso los ojos en blanco, me revolví el cabello en un deje de nerviosismo, en eso tenía razón- pero… viste como se estaban divirtiendo Thalia y ella… y sabes cómo es estar solo en una mesa sin tener a nadie con quien reír-

-De hecho la de Ares…- a quien engaño, ya la había visto en la mesa de Ares, era peor estar en una mesa llena de gente donde no encajas a estar en una mesa solo. Yo sabía eso de primera mano-¡Bien!-

-¡Ese es mi hermano! ¡Ahora ve por ella tigre!- le mande una mirada de "¿En serio?" y ella rió, entre al anfiteatro. Estaba vacío excepto por April, quien estaba en la tercera fila abrazando sus rodillas mirando ausente la fogata que ya empezaba a arder.

-¿Está reservado?- bromeé al llegar a su lado, despego la mirada de la fogata para mirarme y luego rió negando con la cabeza. Toda señal de su alter ego maligno había desaparecido pero dejo de sonreír y puso cara seria

-De hecho lo está- eso me tomo desprevenido, pero de seguro estaría esperando a Thalia. Una sonrisa se le cruzo por la cara, no como la de "Te matare más tarde" que le mando a Annabeth en el pabellón, sino como la de una niña que atrapo a alguien en su broma-Es para un tal Percy Jackson, dicen por ahí que desde que llego al campamento no ha hecho más que causar problemas ¿Lo conoces?- solté una carcajada y me senté

-No tienes idea de cuánto, somos como la misma persona- seguí el juego y ella soltó una risita- Pero no creas todo lo malo, dicen que puede aguantar la respiración bajo el agua una barbaridad-

-Es todo un crustáceo entonces- se mofó puse cara de ofendido

-Es más como un tiburón, ya sabes todo poderoso y arriesgado, el rey del mar-

-Si hablas del tiburón martillo creo que hasta se parecen físicamente- bromeo con un toque de malicia (De la buena)

-¡Hey!- me queje, aun así no pude evitar reírme, la gente empezó a llegar y al ver a Annabeth mirándonos con una mirada asesina recordé porque estaba allí… y trague duro-Oye…-

-Supongo que tienes que irte- murmuro encogiéndose de hombros, miraba a la misma dirección que yo. Nada de brillo asesino en los ojos, solo le daba igual… o quería hacerlo parecer.

Me puse a pensármelo un poco, me la estaba pasando bien con ella, viendo más atrás de mi estaba Mariam con Thalia así que no creo que le hiciera mucha falta a mi hermana y cuando me fuera April se tendría que ir con sus bestias hermanos muy seguramente viendo como todos se divertían menos ella.

Lo mande todo a la mierda

-No mientras tus hermanos sigan en el otro lado del anfiteatro y no nos descubran- le sonreí y se sorprendió por alguna cosa inexplicable de la vida-Por cierto, me disculpo por Annabeth, por lo general no es tan… aguafiestas- tenía otras cosas en mente, pero era mi novia de la que estaba hablando y yo era todo un caballero (¡Hablo en serio!)

-Oh eso, si, no importa… sus razones tendrá- murmuro resoplando

-Eso fue más comprensivo de lo que pensé que sería- admití pensativo

-De hecho lo digo porque si la quieres tanto como para disculparte por ella debes quererla mucho por una buena razón… o también está la posibilidad de que te hayan hecho un lavado cerebral- solté una carcajada

-Comprensión fuera- me mofe. April me miro ofendida, no de esos ofendida-heriste-mis-sentimientos-y-mi-corazoncito-voy-a-llorar-muere sino ofendida-divertida empujándome juguetonamente por el hombro, o al menos trato

-¿Qué demonios?- se extrañó y trato de nuevo, me reí viendo los mil intentos fallidos que hacía para tratar empujarme al menos un poco más allá-¿¡Acaso estas hecho de hierro!- se quejo

-Algo así- me reí-Soy algo así como indestructible, invencible y todo lo que empiece en in y termine en ble- mi compañera sombrerera sonrió burlona

-¿Inservible?- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, me reí empujándola cuidando de no hacerlo muy duro, no sería lo mismo de que no podría moverla (Creo que la dejaría al otro lado del anfiteatro)

-¡Hey!- me queje divertido-Excepto es…- antes de que pudiera decir algo ella chillo y se lanzó hacia Katie Gardner que tenía los malvaviscos para asar en un grito de "¡MALVAVISCOS!" para luego volver feliz de la vida dando saltitos con dos ramas de malvaviscos y una bolsa

-Ah gracias no debiste- le agradecí, me miro sin entender

-No te traje a ti- quise haberle simplemente dicho "No debiste" pero rió y me dio la otra rama-Broma- empezó a tratar de abrir la bolsa con los dientes haciendo sonidos que me recordaban a la señorita O'Leary mascando su hueso sin piedad hasta que al final paso lo inevitable... la rompió y los malvaviscos salieron volando por todas partes, parpadeo procesando el hecho de que su postre salió disparado en todas direcciones y terminando con broche de oro rió dejando un escapar un "Ups"

No pude evitar sonreír con ternura, tampoco pude evitar quitarle un malvavisco que tenía enredado en el cabello y me fue imposible, por mucho que trate, evitar sentir algo vivo bailando la macarena en mi estómago cuando me miro sonrojada y sin entender

-Uno cayo en tu cabello…-le explique y rece a Poseidón no tener la cara tan caliente como la sentía-Sigo sin entender cómo eres hija de Ares- solté de la nada, ni me di cuenta cuando empece a decirlo pero ya no podía parar-Eres tan…-

-¿Torpe? ¿Tonta?- sugirió burlona, trague saliva antes de hablar

-Yo iba a decir adorable- murmure sabiendo que ella me escucho bien porque su cara se puso del color de las llamas en los ojos de su padre. Al fin le pude sacar el bendito malvavisco del cabello y luego de soplarlo me lo eche a la boca viendo la fogata mirándola de reojo de vez en cuando preguntándome si cuando hablara me diría lo encantador que era o algo por el estilo

-Me quedo con torpe- concluyo April al fin pensativa Pude dejar salir el aire que había retenido por más de un minuto en mis pulmones en paz. Pero hey, aun sé que le parezco encantador

-Yo con adorable- reí, ella soltó una risita por lo bajo también empujándome esta vez con ambas manos, me sentía compasivo por lo que me moví algo hacia atrás

-¡No lo hagas apropósito!- se quejó haciendo un puchero divertida

-Ups, atrapado-

-¿Cómo se declara joven?- me pregunto solemnemente

-¡Inocente su señoría!- respondí con el mismo tono

-¡Mentira!- exclamo riendo todavía tratando de moverme, me hacía cosquillas así que yo no podía evitar seguir su ejemplo de reír como un demente

-¡Ya para!- reí

-Noooo… ¡AJA! ¡TE MOVI!- rugió triunfal, habían sido solo un centímetro pero April parecía como si me hubiera cargado a cuestas por un año entero en una maratón de doscientos kilómetros

-¡Bravo!- aplaudí e hizo una reverencia con su cabeza murmurando muy orgullosa "Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias"

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó, le di mi mejor sonrisa misteriosa y ella rió-¿Qué?-

-Ya veras, mira ahí viene Quirón- le señale y nuestro centauro favorito les dio la bienvenida a todos.

Lo que restaba de la noche estuvimos cantando y asando malvaviscos, la fogata llego hasta diez metros de altura y si cambiaba de color era solo para poner uno incluso más alegre que el anterior. ¿April? Cantaba a todo pulmón como un peje lagarto emocionado yo no podía evitar reírme de sus expresiones y las voces raras que hacía, aunque ella tampoco podía evitar reírse de mis súper chistes Jackson.

Al irnos a dormir no podía dejar de sonreír como un tonto recordando cada broma sin sentido que hicimos una y otra vez

_**(Mariam POV)**_

Y yo que pensé que sería una locura esto de conseguirle una nueva novia a Percy, solo había que mirarlos riendo como un par de tontitos para saber que estaban hechos el uno al otro. Aw, debería ser hija de Afrodita también ya me imagino diciendo "Cupido, estas despedido ¡MUAJAJAJA!" me pregunto si tendría una oficina genial con muchos chocolates

Cuando mi hermano le saco a April el malvavisco del cabello juro que casi muero de diabetes

-¡Míralo! ¡Míralo!- le chille/susurre a Thalia sarandeandola

-Lo sé, lo sé, adorables calma, dioses me siento viendo una comedia romántica- la mire severamente

-¿Porque comedia?- le pregunte, Thalia me miro burlona

-Porque no falta la hermana menor histérica que chille por cualquier cosa- golpe bajo, me reí y la empuje del hombro

-¿Qué hacen?- me congele al instante, era _la voz_.

Y estaba tras de mi

-¡TU!- grite volteando y señalándolo con el dedo acusatoriamente, me miro extrañado

-Sí, yo- fue lo único que dijo, infeliz

-Hola Nico- saludo Thalia, la mire muda ¿Lo conocía?

-Hola Thalia- ahora con todos tan calmados como si todo esto fuera tan normal yo no podía evitar ponerme histérica de verdad

-¿¡Se conocen!- pregunte, como dije, histérica de verdad

-Si- respondieron campantes como si dijeran el clima

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?-pregunto otra voz salida de la nada, grite ¿Acaso todos querían darme un susto de muerte?

-Soy yo Mariam, calma- rió Luke, pude respirar hondo _por fin_. Mi hijo favorito de Hermes frunció el ceño al ver unas cuantas filas más al frente-¿Por qué Percy esta tan feliz de la vida con la chica nueva? ¿Dónde está Annabeth?- Thalia le lanzo una mirada asesina

-Allá- siseo a un punto a una distancia razonable de nosotros, miraba a Percy y a April con _muy _malas pulgas y sonreí _"Sufre bruja, sufre" _–Deberías ir a hacerle compañía y consolarla- gruño Thalia

Uh oh

-¿Qué demonios? _Ambos _deberíamos hacer eso, somos familia ¿Recuerdas?- esto es algo chistoso de Luke, podría jugar el solo "Capturar la bandera" contra todo el campamento y ganar, pero no lo pongas a descifrar a Thalia enojada porque nunca ni en un millón de años daría para saber siquiera si puede respirar o no frente a ella… no es que se moleste en pensarlo siquiera solo hace cualquier genialidad/bestialidad que se le ocurre y ya está, Thalia ya no quiere comérselo… al menos no de rabia, pensé sin poder evitar reírme por lo bajo.

-¡Genial! Tal vez yo no quiera serlo más- oh cierto, ellos estaban discutiendo, lo cual era incómodo. Voltee a ver al niño fantasma y parecía igual de incomodo que yo, nos fuimos sin que lo notaran siquiera

-No me gusta que peleen así… menos por Annabeth, ya tiene a mi hermano no debería querer más- gruñí frunciendo el ceño, no lo merecía. Puede que hubiera salvado a Percy mas veces de las que el mundo pudiera contar, que se haya puesto en medio de una puñalada y el y casi hubiera muerto gracias a eso. Lo admito, en su tiempo era alguien si no buena, se acercaba. Pero ahora jugaba con los sentimientos de mi hermano y yo la odiaba

-Antes de que llegara Luke no lo hacía, ahora solo parece una pelota de ping pong- dijo Nico pensativo, me sobresalte y lo mire enojada. Creí que ya se había ido y me dio un susto de muerte _OTRA VEZ_

-¿¡Porque sigues aquí!- en la tarde tenía pensado disculparme con él, lo sé, pero los mil sustos que me daba al día no tenían perdón. _Nico _(Más conocido como niño fantasma) se rasco la nuca incomodo

Ningún muerto viviente debería verse tan bien haciendo eso, debería ir contra la ley natural

-Em… ¿Quiero acompañarte a tu cabaña sin que te coma nada en el proceso?-era un vil mentiroso y, además, yo podía encargarme de eso sola. Lo fulmine con la mirada-¡Bien! ¿Solo no podríamos hacer las paces?- me pregunto sonrojándose un poco, mi expresión se suavizo y la culpa volvió a mí, tal vez había sido muy dura con el

Solo _tal vez_

-¿Por qué siempre te apareces así?- pregunté, si iba a hacerme amiga de él y a conocerlo mejor tenía derecho a saber porque casi morí de un infarto más veces de las que podía contar. Nico se vio sorprendido de que lo haya perdonado tan fácil, no sé porque tanto drama si yo era un encanto de persona

-Ah… es una costumbre que tengo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, no pude evitar mirarlo sin entender-Me tomo mi tiempo aprender a manejar el viaje de sombras bien, por lo que siempre practicaba… ahora lo manejo completamente bien pero ya me acostumbre a ir incluso al baño así-sonrió, me lo imagine apareciendo en un baño público lleno de personas en "tiempo laboral" y me desternille de la risa-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido

Verlo así solo me hizo reírme más, me doble en mi misma abrazándome el estómago tratando de no tirarme al piso y morir ahí de risa. Luego con un escalofriante pensamiento cruzándome la mente deje de reír y me puse recta de sopetón

-No estas usando tus poderes Hadesiaticos para hacerme morir de la risa ¿No?- pregunte con seriedad, si han visto _1000 Maneras de morir_ (¿O eran 100?) o incluso _La era de hielo 3_ me entenderán que _no _es un chiste morir de risa.

Nico se mantuvo en silencio y luego soltó una risita, pero paro de inmediato y miro a otro lado sonrojado carraspeando, parece que no era del tipo que soltaba risitas, era una lástima porque se veía adorable riendo así

…

Mariam-deja-de-pensar-en-tonterías-¡YA!

-Ejem…no- murmuro-No creo que pueda matar a nadie a menos de que sea con mi espada… o abriendo un hueco en la tierra y mandándolos al inframundo… ¿Qué?- pregunto confundido mirándome enarcando una ceja, creo que mi sonrisa burlona tenía _alguin _que ver

-¿Acaso los hijos de Hades tienen prohibido reír?- me mofe codeándole el estómago, el hijo de Hades en cuestión me miro entrecerrando los ojos, yo solo me reí mas-Wow, no creía que la expresión "Serio como la muerte" podía ser literal- sus labios se curvaron como si evitara reírse, bah que aburrido. No me daría por vencida de todas formas-¡Huy! ¡Estas más pálido que un muerto!-

Nico no pudo aguantarse riendo por lo bajo, yo sonreí triunfal

-Eres divertida- señalo, abrí mi boca fingiendo sorpresa

-¿En serio?... Lo sé, no es por presumir, pero, lo sé- sonreí con orgullo. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que el muy idiota no había parado de verme y sonreír como un tonto todo el rato-¿¡Que!-

-No nada- dijo como si nada viendo al frente con las manos en los bolsillos

-Idiota- murmuré y el rió, ahora sería difícil hacer que no riera ¡Genial!

_-w- Por cierto ¡FELIZ AÑO! u.u Estoy haciendo este cap desde el año pasado (Jeje ¿Entienden? XD)_

_NO IMPORTA! u.u Volvamos al tema..._

_¿ La verdad sigue una parte de Luke y Thalia, pero estoy en un maldito dilema existencial que mato cualquier gana de seguir escribiendo por el resto de la semana ¡GRACIAS RICK RIORDAN! ¿Quieren saber el maldito dilema? ¡ANNABETH! Si la kisama no muere, terminara con Percy y yo matare a alguien =D PERO si la kisama muere, Percy… bueno…JWERRNJNEWJR PUTO SE PONE MAL! Y Percy mal es algo que yo no puedo soportar ver =D Así que si, puta, la odio, nunca debió haber nacido. –w- Lo siento fans de Annabeth… de nuevo akm _

_9w9 LES GUSTO EL CAP! T.T A mí no, no es progresivo para la historia (?) Pero que seria un fic sin relleno? 9w9 –w- DEJEN REVIEWS! X3 OYASUMI! _


	4. Estas familias de hoy en dia

_-w- HELLO GENTE LINDA! ¡ME HE INSPIRADO Y ME SIENTO PODEROSA! ¡ENCONTRE DOS MITOS GRIEGOS QUE RICK RIORDAN NO HA CORROMPIDO AUN! Lo malo es que esta mas allá en la historia, bua T-T. No os preocupéis, eso significa que para otoño en Estados Unidos ya habremos avanzado más de medio fic si es que no es todo porque no quiero que Rick tenga mis mismas ideas de nuevo y me haga quedar como una plagiadora otra vez Lo bueno es que en días de clases me inspiro más, tal vez el colegio no es tan inútil como pensé ¿ ¡EN FIN! ¡ESTOY FELIZ E INSPIRADA! ¡WI! nOn_

_-w- Casi nada de aquí me pertenece solo April y Mariam… y uno que otro campista de relleno que haya por ahí XP ¡TODO ES DEL ALABADISIMO (Y kisama, debo decirlo aunque lo ame) RICK RIORDAN!_

**Estas familias de hoy en dia… **

_**(Luke POV)**_

Nico y Mariam desaparecieron antes de que me diera cuenta, era mejor así. No me gustaba que me vieran cuando no tenía ni idea de que pasaba y, por desgracia, eso aplicaba a ahora.

Era increíble cómo había muerto con Annabeth y Thalia siendo las mejores amigas y en menos de un año de ausencia se habían hecho enemigas número uno, lo que más me molestaba es que no sabía él porque. Era injusto, ya me había encargado yo de echar a perder a nuestra familia una vez, no necesitaba a Annabeth y a Thalia haciéndolo también.

Thalia suspiro a mi lado luego de haber inhalado hondo, fruncí el ceño, eso solo significaba que diría…

-¿Sabes? No importa- eso, mientras iba a su cabaña. No señor, no escaparía tan fácil. Ni bien se paró la seguí, no quería armar una escena en pleno anfiteatro.

Al estar fuera la tome de la muñeca y la jale, hubiera podido disfrutar mucho el tenerla tan cerca de mí… pero ella me debía una explicación

-Sí que importa- gruñí, Thalia solo me miraba fríamente, sus ojos azules impenetrables como nubes que tapan el cielo-Dioses, actúas como si odiaras a Annabeth, merezco saber porque- miro hacia un lado, que me rehuyera la mirada era malo, no quería decirme algo

-Por nada- ahí estaba, reforcé el agarre que tenía en su muñeca, no lo suficiente para lastimarla, sería una basura olímpica de haberlo hecho, solo…

Dioses, necesitaba desahogarme, odio cuando no me dice algo importante

-Thalia…- mi voz era la personificación de la ira contenida, no quería gritarle, solo la enojaría y además no me gustaba gritarle, me sentía mal haciéndolo (Solo lo hice una vez en mi vida de hecho) pero no me lo dejaba fácil

-No impor…-no pensaba dejarla terminar eso

-¡SI IMPORTA! ¡SOMOS UNA FAMILIA!- estallé, se suponía que entre los dos la habíamos hecho, piénsenlo como el juego de la casita, Thalia era la madre, Annabeth la hija y yo el padre, el hecho de que madre e hija se odiaran debía ir contra toda ley natural ¿No es así?

No éramos los dioses, que siempre estaban odiándose y lastimándose el uno al otro, se suponía que éramos diferentes y que _siempre _estaríamos juntos, yo ya había tenido suficiente echándolo a perder por mi cuenta una vez ¿Pero en serio era necesaria una segunda?

-Díselo a Annabeth, no a mí- siseó Thalia, tenía una mirada desafiante pero detrás de eso pude ver que estaba triste, tal vez culpable incluso. Pero eso no le impidió pasarme una descarga eléctrica por todo el brazo haciendo que la soltara

Las mujeres han sido el peor monstruo jamás inventado en la historia, malditos fueran Hefesto y Atenea por inventarla

Inhale y exhale intentando calmarme, cuando por fin lo hice pude hablar sin que se me quebrara la voz, odiaba el efecto que tenía ella en mí, no podía inventar una excusa y ya, algo siempre me obligaba a decirle exactamente como me sentía y él porque.

Tal vez era el hecho que era la única persona en quien confiaba y quien más me entendió toda su vida… también la que más quería, también

-Explícame- le pedí, casi suplique- no quiero tener una familia rota sin saber por qué… de nuevo- era increíble cómo de una cara seria e inmutable podía pasar a una de comprensión en un segundo

-Luke…solo…- no me diría, la mire resignado pero Thalia se lo pensó de nuevo-¡Bien!- la mire sin creérmelo, sacarle algo a Thalia era tan difícil como conseguir un huevo de dragón de su nido

Este tipo de cosas te hacían sentir poderoso, pensé divertido

Me fulmino con la mirada claramente pensándose mejor el decirme, yo solo le mande la mirada de disculpa más adorable que pude y puso los ojos en blanco, inhalo y exhalo varias veces

-Bien… Recuerdas cuando volviste ¿No? Me refiero a como Annabeth era tu pegoste personal y te pregunto porque querías saber si te amaba- ¿¡Cómo sabia eso! Asentí, pensativo, había sido extraño pero que yo lo hubiera preguntado en primer lugar también

-Debo aclarar que lo pregunte porque estaba agonizando y eso me hubiera atormentado por toda la eternidad ¿Sabes lo traumático que alguien que quieres como tu hermana este enamorada de ti?- me defendí, el solo pensarlo me daba escalofríos, Thalia me miro alzando las cejas y yo me encogí de hombros instándola a que siguiera

-En fin… le dijiste eso y ella se enojó con Percy sin razón, lo ha estado comparando contigo desde que paso- wooooow, eso no me lo esperaba, nunca en mi vida diré esto en voz alta, pero Percy era bastante asombroso como era, claro, era un pobre tonto tal vez demasiado leal para su propia salud (Y la del mundo) pero eso era una parte de porque era tan genial. Y repito, yo nunca lo admitiré en voz alta

-No es que sea algo extraño, digo, todos deberían ser como yo, por un mundo mejor- _"Alguien altamente fácil de corromper que casi destruye el mundo, claro" _ironizo la vocecita de la logística dentro de mi cabeza. Tuve que darle un punto a regañadientes. Thalia pensaba lo mismo al parecer porque me miro con un claro mensaje de "Seguro y Hera me invita todos los domingos a tomar él te para hacerme trencitas"-Sabes que es broma, solo sigue- me resigne al hecho de que yo no era el mejor ejemplo para seguir

-El punto es… que se volvió una enferma, egocéntrica, narcisista que está obsesionada con el hecho de que debes estar enamorado de ella y eso no es verdad, punto ¿Contento?- no debía estarlo, pero lo estaba y mucho, porque todo eso solo significaba que estaba _celosa_-¿Qué?- ups, estaba sonriendo. Ah bueno, no es como si fuera un delito opte por negar con la cabeza encogiéndome de hombros inocentemente

-¡Habla Luke!- me exigió dándome un golpe en la cabeza, dioses, como dolía. Doliera o no yo estaba más preocupado en sonreír feliz de la vida

-Auch… salvaje- murmure divertido, Thalia estaba oficialmente fuera de sus casillas, lo cual solo me divertía mas

-¡No soy salvaje! Ahora dime en qué tontería piensas- exigió molesta, sonreí cruzándome de brazos y alzando las cejas una y otra vez, inspiro hondo con sus mejillas adquiriendo un tono rosado, me encanta hacer eso-¡CASTELLAN!- ups, se enojó, era mejor que le dijera de una vez o estoy seguro que un rayo no tardaría en caerme encima

-Te vez linda celosa- sonreí, su cara paso a ser un _tan divertido y adorable _poema

Minuto de silencio, uno que yo no pensaba romper, estaba muy entretenido viendo a Thalia maquinar una buena respuesta para eso

-¿Qué?- no podía esperar una mejor

-Te vez linda celosa- repetí como si nada, asintió aceptando el hecho

Luego tomo su arco, uh oh

-¡Retirada!- anuncie alegremente sacudiendo mis pies, las converse voladoras se activaron y salí disparado hacia arriba antes de que la flecha me atravesara la cabeza

-¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!- me grito, me reí y baje

-Alcánzame- la rete, sonrió lo más maliciosamente que pudo y volé a modo de retirada manteniéndome a raya del piso ¿Cuál sería la parte divertida si no había peligro de muerte?

Pase tan rápido junto a un árbol que no vi la sombra que se escondía tras el

_**(April POV)**_

La fogata acabo y todos fuimos a nuestras cabañas, había sido la mejor noche de la vida, por mucho.

Cuando llegue al campamento pensé que todo sería un desastre, a fin de cuentas no conocía a nadie, tampoco creía que haría amigos tan rápido ni que tenía tantos hermanos y mucho menos tenía idea de que mi padre era el dios de la guerra ¡Yo era pacifica!... Bueno no del todo, pero no era una busca problemas como todos mis hermanos

Es irónico de hecho, porque yo _conocía _a mi padre, de pequeña quería ser como él incluso, luego se volvió el idiota que todos reconocen como Ares y para cerrar con broche de oro, se fue. No me molesto que lo hiciera, me dio igual, tal vez hasta fui feliz pero él _seguía _volviendo de vez en cuando supuestamente queriendo un tiempo de calidad padre e hija, siempre me encerraba en mi habitación cada vez que lo hacía y si salía era solo porque mamá me lo pedía… pero agradecía el hecho de que me hubiera traído una gatita como regalo de paz en una de sus visitas

No fue hasta ayer que supe que era que había estado convenciendo a mi madre de dejarme venir al campamento. ¿Un campamento? ¡Yay! Pensé, no tenía idea de porque mamá estaba tan sensible solo porque fuera a un campamento, mi padre era un idiota, pero yo sabía que me quería lo suficiente para no mandarme a un sitio peligroso

Si bueno, el _sitio _no era peligroso en sí, solo la razón de porque estaba ahí. Eso le da puntos ¿No?

En la furgoneta seguía ignorando el hecho de que era hija del dios de la guerra, es más, no tenía idea de su verdadero nombre, mi vida entera estuve jurando que se llamaba Aris ¿Qué no podía ser algo creativo al menos?

Hasta que ¡BAM!

-Entonces… ¿Sabes quién es tu padre o madre divino?- me pregunto un chico a mi lado, con facciones pulidas y una marca en la mejilla del forro del asiento, con cabello castaño, profundos ojos azules y una cara de sueño que no se le quitaba con nada. La mire extrañada quitándome un audífono

-¿Padre o madre divino?- pregunte, tal vez era una broma que había estado corriendo por la furgoneta y no me había dado cuenta por estar escuchando música el camino entero

-Sí, estas aquí ¿No? Eso significa que eres una semidiosa- woa woa ¿¡AH!

-…Em… ¿Qué?- tal vez el pobre seguía creyendo que estaba durmiendo ¿O yo era la que estaba dormida?

-¿Nunca te ha pasado nada extraño? Como… te persiguen cosas extrañas… o puedes hacer cosas inexplicables- a este punto sentía que me diría en cualquier momento "¡Eres una bruja, April!" ya saben, a lo Harry Potter, lo cual era un sueño hecho realidad pero estaba en una furgoneta no en un tren salido de la estación 9 ¾ por lo que seguía sin entender. Pero me limite a responder

-Nope…-

-¿Alguno de tus padres no está… ya sabes, desaparecido o algo?- me pregunto el chico extrañado, negué con el ceño fruncido

-Bueno… mi padre va y viene de vez en cuando y hay veces que no oigo de el en muchas hermosas semanas pero no creo que cuente- musite pensativa

-¡Aja! ¡O sea que tu padre es el dios!- lo mire por minutos enteros

Y luego estalle a carcajadas

-¡MI PADRE! ¡UN DIOS!- la furgoneta entera volteo a verme, yo golpeaba con el puño la ventana y me doblaba en dos de la risa. El chico me miraba extrañado

-Si…Mmmm…- bostezo-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto restregándose los ojos

-¿Mi súper padre dios?- me mofé, el asintió somnoliento ignorando mi tono de burla-Aris-

-¿No querrás decir Ares?- minuto de silencio

-No, dije Aris, se llama Aris- susurre casi con desesperación, la broma de mi padre siendo un dios ya no era tan divertido.

Y paso.

El muy inútil me reconoció en pleno viaje a Long Island desde Washington. El conductor de unos mil ojos por todo el cuerpo miro con curiosidad por el espejo retrovisor y el chico que iba en el asiento del copiloto con un sombrero altamente robable volteo y abrió los ojos como platos

-¿¡Que piensa Ares reconociendo a su hija en pleno viaje! ¡Los monstruos nos atacaran!- se quejó, todos me miraban, mierda, odio cuando la gente me mira ¡SE SUPONE QUE NACI PARA SER ANONIMA NO EL CENTRO DE ATENCION! Pero me di cuenta de que no me miraban a mí, miraban a una mini lanza brillando con una luz rojiza por encima de mi cabeza.

_Lo mataría_

Una hora después llegamos AL campamento. Me la había estado pensando todo el viaje en como mi padre era el dios de la guerra. ¡Dios, era tan tonta! Solo había que ver como se enzarzaba en una pelea por cualquier estupidez, también porque nunca se quitaba sus estúpidos lentes de sol… eso me hizo sonreír con melancolía, de pequeña nuestro juego predilecto era "Quítale las gafas a papá"

Nunca pude.

Pero lo que más me preocupaba era que siendo la friki de mitología que soy no era un secreto para mí que todos los dioses odiaban a Ares. No los culpaba, es un idiota. Pero ¿¡Y si me ponían en el campamento de mula de carga o algo así por ser hija de él! No me importaba que los demás me odiaran, mi lema era "¡QUE SE PUDRAN!" (Ok, tal vez si sea hija de Ares ¡Solo un poco!) Pero no quería salir castigada por el simple hecho de que mi padre fuera un idiota ¡Quiero volver con mi mamá!

Las cosas no se veían bien al llegar, las gracias a la presidenta del comité de bienvenida

Me baje de la furgoneta con mi condenada mochila gigante al hombro aun pensativa, no me fije en el hermoso valle que tenía alzándose al bajar la colina estaba más preocupada en ver cómo podía escapar de ahí o al menos pensando en una buena forma de que no me notaran y poderme escapar, mi prima estaba en Nueva York después de todo, podía quedarme con ella todo el verano y…

Me hicieron la primera zancadilla en el verano. Mis reflejos no estaban tan mal de todas formas, me sostuve de la idiota que la hizo _"Si yo caigo, tu caes conmigo"_ pensé con malicia pero ella simplemente se deshizo de mi agarre con un codazo. Y lo inevitable paso, caí a los pies de alguien.

¿Qué es lo mejor que hay que hacer en estos casos? Reír aunque quieras arrancarle la cabeza a alguien, si ríes parecerá que no te importa y se cansaran de tratar de hacerte la vida imposible tarde o temprano

Creo que el chico de los pies en los que caí me ofreció la mano, pero no quería parecer una damisela en peligro, no señor, hice como si no lo hubiera visto sacudiendo mi sombrero

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto alguien, esta vez era una chica

-¿Qué? Ah, sí- tenía la manía de preguntar aun habiendo escuchado bien, me sacaba y me hacía sentir _tan_ tonta- Me pasa todo el tiempo je, je- ¡Risa nerviosa de porquería desaparece y muere!

-Al menos ya sabrás como caer- bromeó la chica, me fije en ella tenía los ojos tan azules que era alarmante lo mucho que te recordaban al cielo, pelo negro y estilo punk. La incomodidad y la sensación de no saber que decir o hacer que siempre me invadían cada vez que hablaba con algún extraño (O gente, para variar) desaparecieron

-¡Exacto! ¡Es lo que digo todo el tiempo!- me saque los audífonos y me fije en el chico que había querido ayudarme. Fua, si este campamento estaría lleno de chicos lindos como el soportaría la tortura por ser hija de Ares sin problema. Cabello rubio, ojos azules pero de un tono diferente al de la chica y una fea cicatriz en la frente que me dio escalofríos, no quería saber cómo se la había hecho el pobre.

Luego mis esperanzas de que _tal vez_ el campamento no fuera tan malo desaparecieron, de nuevo

-A la próxima ten más cuidado por donde caminas- gruño la tira personas (Lo sé, debo conseguirme un mejor apodo), me voltee haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no poner los ojos en blanco, había escuchado esa frase _tantas _veces en mi vida que había perdido la cuenta. -¡Hola Luke!- saludo al chico rubio de la cicatriz, él le devolvió el saludo sin muchas ganas ¡TOMALO ESTUPIDA!

-¿En serio, Annabeth?-bufó la de ojos azules. Lo que no había escuchado era a alguien defendiéndome antes, quise agradecerle pero solo me fije en Annabeth, supe de inmediato que era de California, rubia, alta y bronceada, opte por ignorar los ojos grises tormenta que siempre quise tener.

Era bueno saber que siempre había odiado a las chicas de California y no era odio injustificado, solo había vivido ahí unos 4 años de suplicio gracias a ellas. Por suerte nos mudamos, como siempre lo hacíamos.

-¿Qué? Estaba de espaldas y ella me empujo- se quejó _Annabeth_, quise gritarle y romperle el cuello, pero como siempre solo me defendí lo más _educadamente_ posible, me odio a mí y a mi madre por enseñarme a siempre "Respetar a los demás incluso cuando estas enojada con ellos"

-De hecho, me tropecé con tu pie y trate de sostenerme de la primera _cosa- _resalte, espero que seas lo suficientemente inteligente para captar que eres una cosa, idiota- que tenía a la mano… pero no te preocupes, estoy segura de que solo fue un resbalón- sonreí, quise golpearme ¡IBA TAN BIEN! ¡DEBI CERRAR LA BOCOTA NI BIEN DIJE MANO! ¡DIOSES!

-Uno pequeño y sin intención alguna- sonrió Annabeth también, solo quería sacarle esa sonrisita a cuchillazos

-Si bueno- hablo Luke, creo que se llamaba así-¡Bienvenida al campamento!- exclamó, la de ojos azules asintió sonriendo

-¿Eres del tipo de rechazada social sin aparente razón alguna?- asentí riendo, no tenía idea de cuánto. La que no tenía idea era yo, pero eso aún no lo sabía- Entonces te encantara este lugar- me aseguro, esperé que fuera así… no estaba muy segura de eso, nunca encajaba en ninguna parte

-¡Tu!-grito una chica castaña, alta y musculosa. Me sobresalte, habían descubierto que era hija de Ares e iban a castigarme por el simple hecho de haber nacido. _"Tómalo con calma, April, tal vez no sepan que eres tú, actúa como si no supieras nada" _

-¿Si?- pregunté, esto de hacerme la que no sabía nada se me iba bastante bien

-¿Eres April O'conner?- ¡BUA!

¡ME DESCUBRIERON! Seguí con mi teatro de que no entendía nada, si había aprendido algo en la vida es que hasta que dijeran porque te acusaban no debías abrir la boca, no había nada más trágico a delatarte tú mismo

-Sep- respondí ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre para empezar?

-¡Por el Olimpo!- exclamo la castaña de mal humor-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo te he estado buscando? ¡Dioses! ¡Ares me mataría si no olía una ofrenda tuya esta noche en la cena! ¡No te pierdas así!- Momento ¿Qué? A este punto ya estaba en modo inventar excusas, deje que mi lengua se soltara

-Jeje, ups, quería ver por ahí-yo, April O'conner, me nomino a mí misma a la persona más tonta que piso la faz de la tierra y culpo a mi padre con su cerebro de granada por eso-¡Pero solo llegue a la última furgoneta!- añadí, tal vez eso haría que se le bajara el mal humor.

Por alguna razón todos se veían anodizados, incluso Annabeth y eso ya era decir

-¿Eres…?- oh no, Luke descubrió que era lo más tonto que existía

-¿Hija de Ares?- termino mi primera y tal vez ultima amiga en el campamento, ah bueno, había sido bueno casi ser amiga de ella, era genial

-Seh- a este punto ya no hacía falta mentir, me sentía mal, me odiarían de ahora en adelante-Hubiera preferido a Apolo o a Hermes pero uno no elige a la familia- eso era verdad, aunque tal vez me serviría para que no me odiaran tanto

-¿¡COMO DE APOLO O HERMES! ¡DEBES SENTIRTE ORGULLOSA DE SER HIJA DE ARES!- rugió la castaña en mi oído, ay mis oídos sensibles…

-¿Sentirse orgullosa de ser hija de Ares? ¿A quién pretendes lavarle el cerebro, Clarisse?- esa voz era nueva, mire a donde había salido.

Y creo que morí y volví a la tierra diez veces

¿En serio? ¿Tenía que odiarme… _el_? Era tan… no podía describirlo, Luke era lindo, mucho de hecho, pero el recién llegado le ganaba por mucho, para empezar tenía mi edad. Tenía cabello negro, _muy _negro y sus ojos eran lo que siempre había soñado, eran verdes pero no de ese verde feo y claro, eran verdes mar, el verde más lindo que había. A leguas supe que era bueno, amable…diferente, no tenía nada que ver con lo lindo que era, solo era su sonrisa lo que me hacía pensarlo.

-Cierra la boca, enano- siseó Clarisse ¿Enano? ¿Qué era yo entonces? ¿Una hormiga?- - Regla numero 1 novata, aléjate de él, nuestro padre lo odia-

-¿En serio?- pensé en Ares, la forma como parecía siempre odiar a las mejores personas y sonreí de oreja a oreja pasándole un brazo por los hombros a… esa…cosa…demasiado linda… para mi salud cardiaca y respiratoria _"¡Deja de pensar tonterías!" _por lo general yo no me acercaba mucho a los chicos, me gustaba mantener mi distancia y más cuando me parecían lindos, pero él me hacía sentir en confianza- ¡Hola! Soy April, ¿Quién eres y qué genialidad has hecho para que mi inútil padre te odie?-

Luke y mi amiga de ojos azules rieron, junto con _él, _Clarisse me miro fulminándome con la mirada. Por poco salgo corriendo para ser sincera.

Pero sonreí burlona viendo a Annabeth mirándome mal, dioses, no sabía la fea sorpresa que me esperaba

-Lo vencí en un combate, cuando tenía 12- me dijo divertido en tono confidencial, debió molestarme el hecho de que mi padre fuera vencido por un niño de 12, pero imaginármelo me daba demasiada risa. Y me enojaba más el hecho de que nunca supe de esa pelea, porque Percy no debía ser más de un año mayor a mí, ósea que tenía 11 cuando eso paso y para ese tiempo se suponía que mi _adorado_ padre me contaba todo, al final siempre terminaba siendo un idiota

-Suerte de principiantes- se mofo Luke, reí

-Muy seguramente- siseo Clarisse ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que Percy lo hubiera vencido?

-Bueno- interrumpí yo, el enojo con Ares me hacía sentir desafiante, cosa rara en mi-Suerte de principiantes o no, es genial- lo defendí aplaudiendo y saltando. Clarisse rodo los ojos y me jalo tomando mi maleta, ay no

-Anda traidora vámonos- gruñó, a duras penas podía mantener el equilibrio caminando por mi cuenta, cuando la gente me jalaba y más en bajada era un peligro para mí y cualquiera que estuviera en mi camino

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Clarisse, me caigo!-me quejé, luego me voltee, alegre de que me hubiera llevado bien con más gente de la que esperaba-¡Adiós chicos!- grite, todos me despidieron sonriendo excepto obviamente Annabeth y un chico de cabello negro y piel olivácea en quien no me había fijado

-¡Te lo tendrás bien merecido por haber deshonrado a Ares de esa forma!-me regaño la castaña ¿¡Cuál era su obsesión con Ares!

-¡Pero si es la verdad!- me queje a la defensiva

-¡No, no lo es!-

-¡Que sí!- insistí

-Ya, calma ambas- nos calmó la chica de ojos azules-Soy Thalia, por cierto- rió dándome la mano, la estreche divertida

-Bien… entonces ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunte curiosa, estábamos pasando una gran casa de varios pisos pintada de azul, en el porche había una mesa de póker con un hombre con cara de querubín bebiendo una coca cola _light_. Nos miraba pasar con cara de aburrimiento y lo salude con la mano, era una manía que tenía desde siempre. El hombre me miro extrañado y le dio un sorbo a su coca cola mientras me devolvía el saludo con despreocupación encogiéndose de hombros, como pensando "No me hará daño devolverle el saludo" reí, vestía chistoso.

A la derecha se extendía todo el campamento empezando con una cancha de voleibol, una chica rubia con las mechas de Avril Lavigne estaba en un juego contra unas que parecían modelos de una revista deportiva

-¿A quién saludas?- me pregunto Thalia con curiosidad

-Ah, al señor del porche que bebe coca cola- ambas me miraron extrañadas

-¿Por qué lo saludas?- me preguntaron, me encogí de hombros

-No sé, saludo a la gente que veo sola desde siempre-

-¿Estas segura que es hija de Ares? Es tan buenita- le pregunto Thalia a Clarisse divertida, para mi depresión yo si lo estaba y para irritación de Clarisse ella también

-Me mandó un mensaje iris en la mañana, "¡Recoge a April O'conner y asegúrate de que no le pase nada o veras!" Eres April O'conner ¿No?- me pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, asentí riendo con nerviosismo y ella resoplo- Entonces sí, estoy segura de que es hija de Ares-

-Ah bueno… ¡Bienvenida a la cabaña 5 entonces!- dijo Thalia, llegamos a un sitio lleno de mansiones que parecían de todo menos "cabañas"

_Obviamente_ por ley natural, me había tocado la peor de todas. Solo había que ver la cabeza de cerdo pegada en la puerta y el techo de espino para saberlo. Y abrir la puerta para comprobarlo.

Vale, el desorden me gustaba pero _mi _desorden, no el de unos 40 idiotas salvajes mas

-…Lindo…- murmure, tratando por todos los modos no poner la cara de asco y decepción que tanto quería poner

-Si bueno… ¡Inútiles! ¡Les presento a su nueva hermana!- grito Clarisse

Me quede en blanco por un minuto entero, Thalia me puso la mano en el hombro dándome apoyo moral y vaya que lo necesitaba

Si había una cosa de la que siempre me había enorgullecido de mi era que era hija _única_ ¿¡AHORA TENIA 40 HERMANOS?

-¿Qué?- pregunte en un hilo de voz, Clarisse resoplo y puso los ojos en blanco

-¿Acaso creíste que eras la única hija de Ares?- iba a decir "Si" pero, por primera vez me puse a pensar realmente en la situación.

Si Ares y los dioses existían, la mitología, todos esos "cuentos" tan fascinantes que me había gustado leer desde siempre eran reales

Y si había algo que había aprendido de ellos: Es que los dioses tenían tantos hijos como estrellas en el cielo.

Quise matar a Ares, mi madre era una reina, no una mortal más con quien jugar.

-Tengo que irme… ¿Estas bien, April?- asentí en silencio, quería romper algo, preferiblemente en la cabeza de ese dios bueno para nada que se hacía llamar mi padre.

Cuando Thalia se fue entre y tire mis cosas en una litera de arriba que estaba al fondo de la habitación y me puse a desempacar, la ropa se me enredaba cada dos por tres, pero yo solo la desenredaba con más brusquedad de lo que necesitaba

-Aw, parece que si creía que era hija única- se mofo hermano idiota número uno tras de mí, lo ignore

-¿Segura que trajiste a la indicada Clarisse? A esta parece que le faltan las tres comidas al dia, creo que puedo romperla a la mitad con solo tocarla- se burló mi hermano idiota número dos, rechine los dientes.

-En una búsqueda los monstruos ni se la comerían, sirve más como palillo de dientes- hermano idiota número tres hizo su aparición y los tres hermanos idiotas rieron a carcajadas como los idiotas que son

Yo hice como si no los hubiera escuchado de nuevo, no me importaba lo que dijeran un montón de estúpidos, estaba más ocupada pensando cómo hacer que Ares pagara. Pero uno de ellos tuvo el atrevimiento de agarrarme del hombro… más fuerte de lo que debía

-Oye, mocosa, te estamos hablando- gruño hermano idiota número uno volteándome con fuerza

Error

Por puro instinto lo golpee en toda la nariz. Y con un placentero sentimiento vi como la tenía rota

-Lo sé- dije con simpleza, mire a los demás lo más desafiante que pude. Debo admitir que por dentro no me sentía tan valiente, había tenido suerte con el inútil porque no se esperaba el golpe, pero si los otros dos venían a golpearme a saber cómo me libraría

Por suerte parecieron satisfechos con eso y siguieron con lo suyo, pude dejar salir el aire que se me había atascado en los pulmones

-Bueno… bien hecho novata, tal vez no todo este perdido contigo- me ¿Felicito? Clarisse, la mire y me encogí de hombros-Ahora, te faltan más reflejos vamos a la pared de escalar-

No tenía ganas de hacer nada que no fuera echarme a mi cama y dormir por la eternidad, pero Clarisse no me dejo opción y el dia se me paso escalando una pared de la muerte. En la cena me divertí con Thalia y no sé muy bien que paso después con Annabeth, me enoje tanto por alguna razón que eso lo tenía borroso.

Pero lo que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo era la fogata, ya Clarisse me había dicho que Annabeth era la novia de Percy, solo quise explotar el mundo cuando lo hizo. Pero me resigne, no es como si él fuera a fijarse en mí tampoco, por lo que me contaba mi hermana era algo así como la estrella del campamento así que… toda oportunidad estaba deshecha.

Dioses como me tuve que recordar eso en la fogata.

Pero como todo lo bueno debe acabar y debe seguirle algún horror cuando me fui a dormir tuve la primera pesadilla de muchas a partir de ahora. Tal vez la peor de todas

_Estaba en un peñasco, rodeado de llamas rojas y verdes, peleando con alguien de armadura y casco plateados ¿Acaso podía ser más como el rey león? _

_No sabía si mi contrincante era hombre o mujer, para empezar tenía el casco terminando en que las capas de humo que desprendían las llamas que rodeaban el peñasco lo hacían todo más difícil de ver… y de respirar._

_Sabía que no tenía oportunidad de ganar, por cada mandoble que yo le mandaba a mi oponente él o ella me mandaba diez arrinconándome más contra el borde. Estaba temblando, no quería caer, el fuego siempre me había dado miedo_

_-Te dejaras caer o él lo pagara- siseo la voz del de la armadura, por alguna razón estaba dispuesta a hacerle caso ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¿Me iba a sacrificar por alguien que no sabía quién era? Algo en mi interior me decía lo contrario… era alguien que me importaba, mucho-Ah mira…llego…- anuncio con voz de ácido mi contrincante viendo por encima de su hombro, a este punto yo ya estaba en el borde. Mire más allá solo se veía un caballo negro viniendo a toda velocidad, era el más lindo que yo hubiera visto jamás_

_-¡APRIL!- ¿El caballo hablaba y sabia mi nombre? _

_-¿Lo harás? Si no lo haces el morirá- mire al caballo, por alguna razón la sola idea de que le pasara algo me aterraba, incluso más de lo que me aterraba el fuego. _

_Tire la lanza que tenía en mi mano temblando _

_-Fue un placer ser tu rival, April O'conner- sonrió, el caballo grito "¡NO!" Pero yo ya estaba cayendo al mar de fuego _

Me levanté de sopetón sudando frío, afuera ya se veía el sol saliendo. Me pregunte si todos tenían sueños como estos siempre pero cuando me fije en los demás roncaban como si nada y había uno que otro que se despertaba sin mucha prisa.

Sería un buen verano al parecer, pensé con ironía

_¿ Coooomo no tienes idea… en fin… XD Es chistoso como la versión final termina siendo algo completamente diferente a lo q escribí en papel 9v9 LES GUSTO! 9w9 SI! LOS AMO! u.u Si no no importa solo espero que no sea por el hecho de que odio a Annabeth X3 WIIIIIIII DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS Y APOLO LES DARA UN PASEO EN SU CARROZA! (Luego de dármelo a mí obviamente =D) _


	5. El regalo de nuestro padre nos salva

_X3 GUENASH MINNA! 9w9 QUINTO CAP! nOn ñaña soy feliz~ 9.9 GOMEN LA DEMORA! ¿ es q este será un cap largo (Creo) ¿ pero será más que nada así de relleno y eso como capturar la bandera, las canoas y lo que nunca falta… -w- CLASE DE COMBATE CON ESPADAS! Kkye EN EL PROXIMO CAP EMPIEZA LO BUENO! ¿ O malo… no importa ustedes lean. _

_O3 PJO NO ME PERTENECEN! u.u admito que usare una cosa chiquitita y diminuta son of neptune pero ni siquiera se ve igual -w- CASI TODO LE PERTENECE A RICK RIORDAN! Kkye ALABADO SEA!_

_En el capítulo anterior~_

_Luke y Thalia se pelean por Annabeth (¬¬ Maldita no lo mereces) porque Percy estaba haciendo una nueva amiga en la fogata! =D…Luke se pone emo (9.9 Cosi) porque no quiere que su familia se vaya al caño otra vez (Si no es un titán del tiempo paranoico y demente es una sabelotodo insufrible y ego maníaca cosita u.u) y hace que Thalia le explique, obviamente siendo hombre como es solo ve la parte que Thalia está celosa y la hace enojar. Por otra parte vemos desde el punto de vista de April cuando llego al campamento, odia a Zorrabeth ejem Annabeth y Ares la saca de quicio, también tiene una pesadilla que es el comienzo de un feo pero genial verano buuuu. _

_O3 AHORA!_

_**Los regalos navideños de nuestros padres nos salvan el trasero**_

_**(Normal POV)**_

_Caminaba por el pasillo de un condominio lujoso los colores una combinación de crema y negro con un montón de decoraciones griegas, jarrones, tapices, pinturas…todo lo que tuviera una imagen sin duda tendría algún estilo griego pudo reconocer a los titanes, por la guadaña que llevaba el que iba en el medio, quien era el mas bajo, también pudo reconocer a los Hecatónquiros con sus 50 brazos, todos con caras de ferocidad, era imposible no reconocer a los tres ciclopes de las pinturas divididas algo mas al fondo, habían muchas mas entres las cuales estaban Tifón y Equidna. Pero sin dudas, la que mas le llamo la atención fue el mosaico que había en el techo, unos 12 gigantes con serpientes en ves de piernas y caras de querer matar un buen puñado de semidioses… tal vez dioses incluso. _

_-¿Te gustan las pinturas?- se sobresalto y miro hacia la voz que había hablado, era una mujer, de cabello castaño con bucles a medida que llegaba a las puntas, ojos verde hoja y piel bronceada con un tono arenoso, Thalia la reconocería de su sueño anterior, Nico la vería como a un espíritu, Luke la recordaría de alguna parte, como un recuerdo lejano pero los otros tres, Percy, Mariam y April solo verían a una mujer de casi treinta años somnolienta- Te necesito para traerlos de vuelta, pronto será, solo los necesito a todos en un solo lugar-_

Los seis se despertaron de sopetón ¿Por qué demonios compartían cuerpo con los demás?

Percy y Mariam se miraron, pero estaban cansados y al fijarse eran apenas las tres de la mañana así que se tumbaron a dormir de nuevo sin dirigirse palabra alguna, los otros cuatro hicieron lo mismo en sus respectivas cabañas, a fin de cuentas no estaban en un solo lugar, no podía pasar nada ¿Verdad?

En el campamento mestizo la última cosa que se esperaría seria despertarse temprano, para algunos adictos al entrenamiento (Cofcof Luke y Percy cofcofcof) era algo bueno ¿¡Que iban a hacer durmiendo plácidamente en una cómoda cama hasta medio día en vacaciones! Nope, entrenar hasta el cansancio desde las seis de la mañana siempre sería mil veces mejor.

Mientras que para otros…

_Cabaña 3…_

-Mariam, despierta el desayuno…- trataba de despertarla Percy luego de su entrenamiento de la mañana, su oponente obviamente fue Luke, porque no había nadie más en el campamento con tantos traumas psicoemocionales para que lo primero que hiciera ni bien saliera el sol fuera entrenar. Pero su hermana estaba en modo oso en hibernación, le gustaba entrenar, pero madrugar no estaba en su top 10 de cosas favoritas para hacer

_Cabaña 5…_

-¡DESPIERTA INUTIL DEBEMOS IR A DESAYUNAR!- le gritaba Clarisse a un bulto de sabanas con una almohada encima de donde debía estar una cabeza que gruñía algo como "Dujami ni peeeeeeeeez" pero la castaña no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Con una electrocución de por medio, cortesía de Maimer, April estuvo en la ducha

5 segundos después…

-¡LA #$%& ESTA MUY FRIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- chillo la pelinegra, todos en la cabaña rieron mientras iban a desayunar, lindos hermanos los que tenia

_Cabaña 11…_

Ahí estaba Luke tan adorable como siempre junto con los Stoll planeando un lindo despertar para todos sus hermanos, lo primero, era asegurarse de que chocaran contra algo seriamente asqueroso y que los dejaría para una buena ducha en el baño por lo mínimo dos horas (Si querían quedar limpios del todo)

-1…- susurro Connor

-…2…- siguió Travis, los dos casi aguantando la risa y Luke por ultimo sosteniendo un _gong _sacado Hermes sabrá de donde (literal) sonreía desde la puerta

-…3!- lo hizo sonar y segundos antes de que se desatara el caos en la cabaña los tres corrieron al pabellón riendo

_Cabaña de Hades…_

Un Nico cumpliendo el sueño de toda persona en el campamento que no sea hijo de Hipnos o Morfeo, durmiendo plácidamente como un bebe en su cama king size de almohadas negras de plumas, cobertor de plumas negro con calaveras blancas de plumas también.

Ser hijo de Hades era lo mejor que le podía pasar a un mestizo

_Cabaña 1…_

Thalia teniendo la manía de levantarse temprano, las gracias a las cazadoras, y siendo la única en su cabaña ya estaba en el pabellón escuchando música.

Vio a Luke y los Stoll llegar corriendo y riendo y supo que había una pobre alma sufriendo de una seria broma pesada en este momento.

Los adoraba

-¡Hola Thalia!- saludaron los tres despreocupadamente sentándose en su mesa, Luke a su derecha, Connor a su izquierda y Travis en frente

-¿Alguien sufriendo en este momento?- pregunto burlona y de inmediato los tres pusieron las caras más angelicales que pudieran poner

-Luke es una mala influencia, ya sabes, ahora que no puede acabar con la civilización occidental solo se dedica a mal influenciar a inocentes semi dioses- Travis se señaló a él y a Connor, quien puso cara de victima

-Exacto- asintió su hermano, Luke rio

-Tal vez… es una lástima, porque tenía planeada una buena broma para la noche de fuegos artificiales, ahora tendré que hacerla solo- suspiro con dramatismo el mayor, capto la atención inmediata de sus hermanos-¿Qué dices Thalia? ¿Me ayudaras tú?-

-¡Hey!- se quejaron los dos hermanos, la hija de Zeus se puso una mano en el mentón pensativa

-Tal vez… pero quiero que las hijas de Afrodita queden cubiertas en barro- a Luke le brillaron los ojos

-¿Qué clase de principiante me crees?- dijo el acercándose a ella, Thalia solo sonrió con sorna

-Uno lo suficientemente principiante para creerse que Cronos lo hará su mano derecha si haces cualquier estupidez por el- respondió burlona, los Stoll soltaron un "Uuuuh" como avivadores del fuego número uno. Antes de que Luke pudiera responder algún comentario inteligente Mariam cayó junto a Connor como un bulto de papas durmiente babeando toda la mesa, April se sentó junto a Luke abrazándose y tiritando de pies a cabeza con el cabello aun goteando mojando toda la parte de atrás de su camisa del campamento y Percy cerrando la marcha se sentó junto a Travis riendo viéndolas a las dos

-Son un par de vagas- se burló el hijo de Poseidón

-¡Muerte a Perseo!- grito Mariam en medio de un ronquido aun con los ojos cerrados, sobresaltándolos a todos

-¡E-e-el agua estaba muuuuy fríaaaa!- se quejó April

-Hubieras podido alcanzar a tener agua caliente si no hubieras sido la última en despertarte- sugirió Percy con aire inocente

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Creí que el montón de bestias se despertaría más tarde!- chillo la hija de Ares

-El montón de bestias quiere desayunar para poder ir a entrenar si no te molesta- siseo Clarisse llegando tras ella y arrastrándola a la mesa cinco

-¡Ups! Sabes que no hablo de ti, me caes bien ¡En serio!- le aseguro la pelinegra a la castaña

-Sí, sí, si ¡Lo que sea!- todos rieron y luego Quirón entro en el pabellón y se dispersaron a sus mesas a desayunar

-¡Oh mira! ¡Pasta!- exclamo Percy

-¿¡EN SERIO?- grito Mariam, pero eran huevos y tocino y a su hermana le falto poco para aplastárselos contra la cara

-Estamos desayunando, hermanita- rio Percy llevando su parte a la fogata con Mariam siguiéndolo muy de cerca fulminándolo con la mirada, ese fue el momento que Nico tuvo la decencia de aparecer en el pabellón con cara de sueño frotándose los ojos y fue a sentarse a la mesa de Hades, cuando la vio se despertó del todo y la saludo con la mano. Ella le devolvió el saludo despreocupadamente, aun no se acostumbraba del todo a estar en tregua con él, sentía que en cualquier momento…

-El desayuno te pone buena cara- ¡APARECERIA A SU LADO USANDO SOMBRAS TRAUMATIZANTES COMENTANDO COSAS QUE NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER!

-¡KYA!- chillo Mariam y tiro el plato y lanzo el plato por los aires… le cayó al señor D en la cabeza

-María, Nicolás, creo que les gustara quedarse luego del desayuno a limpiar- fue lo único que dijo tranquilamente sacándose el huevo y el tocino de su cabeza

-¡PERO…!- una mirada furiosa de sus ojos violetas mostrando miles de marineros lunáticos en el mar les dio a entender que no habían peros. Mariam fulmino a Nico con la mirada y el por poco abre una grieta en el suelo y se hunde en ella

-Bien hecho, genio- siseo la oji verde yendo por otro plato de desayuno, Nico solo se golpeó en la frente _"Justo cuando todo se ponía bien…" _Percy le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda riendo y siguió a Mariam a su mesa

-De acuerdo, su atención aquí mocosos- llamo el señor D, Quirón dejo caer la cabeza resignado- Es mi _no _placer anunciarles que el captura la bandera será dentro de dos semanas, así que adelante, sobórnense los unos a los otros para conseguir un equipo decente, los líderes serán Poseidón y Atenea, sigan con sus patéticas vidas mortales, gracias-

Percy miro a Annabeth decepcionado, habían estado planeando el captura la bandera de ese año por meses, Annabeth simplemente le restó importancia con la mano y le hizo una señal de que ganaría, Percy sonrió fanfarrón negando con la cabeza pero su novia no le prestaba atención ya, estaba hablando con uno de sus hermanos muy seguramente planeando una nueva estrategia

Y April apuñalo sus huevos con tocino sin piedad casi rompiendo el plato y olvidando por completo la ofrenda a Ares

-Creo que me resignare al hecho de que nuestro padre tendrá que lidiar contigo a su manera- bufo Clarisse poniendo los ojos en blanco, luego añadió algo incomoda- Créeme no es lindo cuando se enoja-

April dejo de aniquilar sus huevos con tocino y la miro perpleja

-¿Le tienes miedo a Ares?- preguntó parpadeando sin creérselo, Clarisse era la chica más ruda del campamento y su modelo a seguir además, era todo lo que ella quería ser fuerte, rebelde, ruda y, por todos los dioses, _alta_ ¿¡Cómo le iba a tener miedo a ese inútil!

-¿¡Que! ¡Claro que no!- bufo, a leguas se veía que si pero April no dijo nada y se encogió de hombros

-Claro, pero Ares no es gran cosa, solo es un inútil, mal padre y un mujeriego de mier…- antes de que pudiera decir algo su vaso estallo… otra vez-¡DEMONIOS DEJA DE HACER ESO!- le grito April empapada al vaso roto con limonada regada por toda la mesa, el pabellón entero volteo a verla-Em… lo siento, sigan con lo suyo- murmuro roja como un tomate y volteo a ver a Clarisse- Eres genial, no deberías respetar a alguien como el-

-¿Cómo es que siempre estas gritando todo lo que quieras de él?- le pregunto poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Em… no sé, es lo que las hijas de inútiles hacen, supongo- dijo con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros mientras se limpiaba la cara con una servilleta

-Hablas como si lo conocieras de toda la vida- bufó Clarisse, April la miro sin entender

-Claro que lo conozco de toda la vida ¿No lo hacen todos?- pregunto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. A estas alturas de la vida todo el pabellón estaba en silencio mirándola-Eh… ¿Dije algo malo?-

-¿Sabías que eras hija de Ares desde siempre?- pregunto uno de sus hermanos, era grande como la mole y le recordaba a ese chico en su clase que al igual que ella se la pasaba apartado y que cuando lo hacías enojar podía dejarte con cada hueso que tuvieras roto, sus ojos castaños le gustaban

-Bueno siempre creí que se llamaba Aris…- unas mesas más allá el chico de ojos azules con cara de sueño que había ido en el viaje con ella rio por lo bajo y April se le unió- y nunca supe que era un dios pero seh, antes de que mama y él se divorciaran pasaba… uno que otro momento del dia con nosotras- murmuró sintiendo como el enojo volvía, se tragó el "Cuando no estaba muy ocupado divirtiéndose y teniendo más hijos mientras mamá trabajaba por todos" con cada centímetro de fuerza de voluntad que tenía en el cuerpo- Y si… ¿Qué es algo raro?-

-Oh no, solo está prohibido- siseo Annabeth desde su mesa _"Ups" "Bien hecho, April" _gruño la voz de su padre en su cabeza, uso todos sus esfuerzos para no gritar _"Eh… ¿P-p-papá?" _nadie respondió, debía ser su imaginación

-Ah bueno, no es mi culpa es la suya- dijo April encogiéndose de hombros sonriendo, Annabeth parecía querer pasar por encima de su mesa a degollarla pero se contuvo

-Bah, preocuparse por un hijo más que por otro, todos los dioses lo han hecho alguna vez en la vida solo sigan comiendo por el estigio, que dramáticos- murmuro el señor D

-Irónico eso, viniendo del dios del teatro- se mofo Quirón, el señor D puso los ojos en blanco y siguió con lo suyo al igual que los demás

-Lindo desayuno ¿Eh?- rio April con nerviosismo, sus hermanos la miraron con seriedad y siguieron comiendo, se pegó una palmada en la frente, no tendría una ducha caliente en un muy buen rato

Thalia negó con la cabeza divertida poniendo los ojos en blanco, luego miro a Luke que se veía algo… molesto, no le sorprendia, él había vivido algo horrible porque su padre quiso apegarse a las reglas y April… bueno ella solo no comprendía lo que era no haber tenido a su padre a su lado cuidándola de todo lo malo, incluso cuando fuera un idiota como Ares, pero si ella no había pasado por una infancia del infierno como debieron hacerlo la mitad de la gente del campamento estaba segura que todo era por su padre.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Poseidón…

-Es extraño- comento Percy, luego le dio un escalofrió. El único modo en que podía imaginar a Ares en una casa formando una familia era acumulando los peores recuerdos del oloroso Gabe en su cabeza y poniéndole la cara del dios… lo cual lo hacía todo más aterrador, asqueroso e indignante

-Es un inútil- siseó Mariam haciendo un muñeco vodoo en tocino de nuestro hijo de Hades favorito

-Por los pantalones de Poseidón ¿Cómo se lo aguantaba más de 10 minutos en casa?- se preguntó el oji verde dándole un mordisco a su tocino

-¡Poniéndolo en una hoguera!- se carcajeo la rubia poniendo el muñeco comestible sobre la vela que decoraba la mesa

-¡Es que es un bravucón con una buena motocicleta!- exclamo Percy revolviéndose el cabello, un nuevo trauma a su ya de por si larga lista

-¡Un montón de sombras acumuladas y ya!- siseo Mariam a su vez al muñeco chamuscado en su mano con odio

-¡Es lo peor que ha existido!- casi gritaron los dos, luego se miraron confundidos-¿Eh? ¿Decías algo?-

-Nada- suspiro Mariam tirando el muñeco, _casualmente _cayo en la cabeza del único ocupante de la mesa de al lado

-¡Au…! Ch- murmuro con un escalofrió Nico viendo el parecido entre él y la figurita de tocino chamuscada, irónico que estuviera toda de negro

Luego sonrió, aterrador o no debía concederle a la chica que tenía manos hábiles.

Nico miro a todos lados vigilando que nadie lo viera y con todo el disimulo que tenía (O sea exageradamente mucho) se lo guardo en el bolsillo, sin poder evitar sonreír mientras lo hacía.

Ahora que lo pensaba ir a limpiar la cocina no era del todo malo, estarían solo él y Mariam… y las harpías con un montón de lava alrededor, pero eso no contaba, las arpías los ignorarían y tendrían ropa para protegerse de la lava ¡Todo saldría perfecto!

Ni bien entraron a la cocina y las harpías echaron la lava al suelo todo fue menos perfecto

-¡INFELIZ!- grito la hija de Poseidón, con una escoba de alguna forma logro echarle un poco de lava que había en el suelo como si se tratara de una bola de golf y la boca de Nico fuera el hoyo, por suerte el hijo de Hades pudo agacharse a tiempo

-¡No fue apropósito!- grito Nico, Mariam mando otra bola en su dirección y pudo poner una sartén enfrente a tiempo para que no le diera a él… pero reboto y le dio en la cabeza a Mariam haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentada en el suelo. Era bueno saber que era hija de Poseidón-… ¿Ups?-

La chica lo fulmino con la mirada y empezó a limpiar los trastes

-Ah vamos, anoche quedamos bien- dijo el oji negro, en son de paz y temiendo por su cabeza. Ella lo ignoro por completo haciendo su trabajo con más interés del que era posible en una persona normal-Perdón, en serio, no quería hacerte lavar platos- lo miro de reojo, aun molesta-¿Me perdonas?- pidió, incomodo mirando a otra parte su mirada verde cristalina lo ponía nervioso

-Con una condición- murmuro, tan bajo y espeluznante como podía todavía mirándolo _así_. Sintiendo pena por su futuro y salud mental, Nico trago duro y hablo

-¿Cuál?- Mariam sonrió

-Que estés en mi equipo en captura la bandera- todo ese aire que había contenido desde que el primer proyectil de lava voló en su dirección salió de sopetón

-Hecho- y se vio sonriendo un poco, no del todo pero siendo Nico una pequeña sonrisa significaba el apocalipsis mundial así que…

Mariam rió de nuevo

-Bien… Ahora ayúdame, no te quedes ahí parado como un retrasado mental- bufo tirándole un trapo

_-_Sí, su alteza –suspiro el pelinegro con alivio. Mariam se sonrojo hasta las orejas y le tiro el trapo que tenía en la mano en la cara al pelinegro

-¡Trapeare el piso!- anuncio tomando la trapeadora que había en la esquina, Nico se quitó el trapo de la cara confundido

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto extrañado, la chica ya estaba en modo limpiadora compulsiva cosa que sinceramente no era

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tú limpia!- grito mirando al piso, que ya empezaba de a poco a verse bajo toda la lava que se disipaba, luego añadió-¡Y no olvides que estas en el equipo de Poseidón! ¡Si llegas a irte con la bruja novia de mi hermano no te perdonare!-

Nico rió y negó con la cabeza

-No lo hare, no soy un gran fan de Annabeth de todas formas- Mariam alzo la mirada con los ojos como platos

-¿En serio?- pregunto atónita, Nico negó y luego poniendo una voz chillona y muy fingida dijo dramáticamente:

-¡Oh Percy! ¡Oh Luke! ¡Puedo hacer una ecuación de tres tableros y medio y no puedo decidirme por un chico que inteligente y sabia soy!- la hija de Poseidón quería besarlo en ese momento, lo considero seriamente, pero luego se quitó el pensamiento de la cabeza con la cara ardiendo _"¿¡Que piensas, Mariam!" _se reprendió internamente e hizo lo segundo que más quería hacer en ese momento… reírse como si no hubiera un mañana

Poseidón-1 Atenea-0

Afuera en la arena había un montón de chicos nuevos listos para su primera clase de manejar la espada, con algún que otro veterano que quisiera practicar. Y Luke y Percy como los profesores estrella

Al principio del verano, cuando Quirón les pidió a ambos que lo fueran los dos creyeron que se terminarían matando.

Lo seguían creyendo

-Bien chicos, es un placer verlos a todos ¿Se divirtieron en la fogata?- rió el hijo de Hermes tomando a _Backbitter _antes de que alguien dijera algo Percy sonrió burlón

-Oh claro que no, la gran fogata era solo el anfiteatro incendiándose- todos rieron. Luke puso los ojos en blanco y Percy dio el primer ataque directo a su cabeza, Luke soltó una carcajada bloqueándolo y empezando el combate.

-¡Regla número uno! ¡No se distraigan!- grito Percy, agachándose para que el rubio no le rebanara la cabeza, luego ataco al pecho

Como se movían tanto todos tuvieron que correr a las gradas, los dos semi dioses usaron toda la arena en su totalidad, se cubrían tras los maniquíes, pasaban por encima de los obstáculos y estuvieron un buen rato haciendo equilibrio en una barra mientras combatían

Desde todo el campamento la gente se acercó, Thalia llego con el arco al hombro y se puso junto a April, que veía embobada el combate, Mariam al oír todo el ruido de afuera mando a la mierda la limpieza de la cocina y arrastro a Nico hasta la arena

-Par de fanfarrones- suspiro Thalia

-Era más divertido de ver cuando Luke estaba poseído por Cronos, sabiendo que no se mataran entre ellos le quita el suspenso- murmuro Nico aburrido, Thalia sonrió con sorna

-¡Por los dioses!- exclamo Mariam golpeándose en la frente, April volteo a verlos como si les hubiera salido una nueva cabeza

-¿Qué quien estuvo poseído por quién?- pregunto incrédula

-Luke, el rubio idiota de ojos azules que ves allá, creo que lo conoces- dijo la hija de Zeus señalando "Al rubio idiota que creo que conocen"-Estuvo poseído por Cronos… fue el año pasado… los otros 4 anteriores estuvo…-

-Complotando junto a él para matarnos a todos y acabar con la civilización occidental- completo Nico, con la sensibilidad en Plutón, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza-¡Ay!-

-…Wow, lindo cambio- murmuro April divertida, viendo de nuevo a la arena-Aunque a cómo van ahora no se si no quieran matarse-

-Ah eso, vieja rivalidad que tienen, tengo entendido que Luke le lanzo un escorpión asesino a Percy una vez- explico Nico encogiéndose de hombros

-También peleaban por la misma chica- siguió Thalia mostrando una sonrisita no muy cálida, el cielo oscureciéndose no ayudo

-Tengo mejores opciones de elegir palabra que _chica _la verdad- murmuro Mariam con confidencialidad a April, algo aterrorizada por Thalia y su drástico cambio de humor, luego añadió- Y Luke la quería como una hermana menor ¿Cuántas veces tiene que repetírtelo?-

-Oh cla… ¿¡Como sabes eso!- exclamo la oji azul sonrojándose hasta las orejas y la oji verde adquirió un tono soñador

-Es que no para de hablar de ti- suspiro limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria

-Lo cual ya es mucho decir viniendo de el- observo Nico pensativo, por otra parte la pelinegra más baja del grupo los veía extrañada

-Momento…- todos la miraron-La chica por la que peleaban…-

-Es rubia, de ojos grises, extremadamente insoportable y nos está viendo justo ahora… ¡Hola Annabeth!- exclamo Thalia volteándose saludándola con la mano, la chica les dirigió una mirada asesina y siguió viendo el combate, criticando a Percy de vez en cuando y elogiando a Luke de cuando en vez. Nico tenía que sostener a Mariam y ponerle la mano en la boca para que no fuera a matarla a golpes ni a gritar algo que no debiera

-¿Cuál es su bendito problema? –siseo April

-Nadie sabe… a estado extraña desde que Luke llego- murmuro Thalia chasqueando la lengua

-¡Ah por los dioses Percy! ¡Sube la…!- empezó la hija de Atenea de nuevo, Percy se veía más tenso que un nudo de boy scout y ya con la paciencia agotada grito

-¿¡PODRIAS DEJARME PELEAR A MI?-

Silencio sepulcral

Y la caracola de cambio de actividades sonó

-Eh... seguiremos mañana…- dijo Luke a modo de despedida, en silencio todos salieron del anfiteatro-Oye Percy-

-No importa, voy a darme una ducha- murmuro enfurruñado, tiro a _Contracorriente _al suelo sabiendo que aparecería de nuevo en su bolsillo y fue a hacia las cabañas con las manos en los bolsillos

-¿Ahora me crees?- gruño la hija de Zeus junto a él, Luke se sobresaltó y la miro algo culpable

-¿Solo un poco?- dijo sin mucho convencimiento revolviéndose el cabello

-¡Luke! ¡Percy es el mejor guerrero de este campamento y ella prácticamente lo hizo quedar como un idiota frente a todos!- exclamo indignada

-¡ESO! ¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CREE! ¡SUELTAME DI ANGELO!- rugía Mariam tratando de zafarse por todos los medios de Nico que aún no la pensaba dejar ir, Luke lo miro alzando las cejas pícaramente y él se sonrojo pero sin aflojar su agarre en la rubia furiosa

-Si bueno, se puede sacar provecho de algunas cosas- sonrió el rubio sin dejar de lanzarle una mirada significativa a Nico quien hacia muecas de que iba a matarlo si no paraba en ese instante. Thalia miraba del uno al otro sin entender y luego cuando su bombilla personal se encendió se alió al hijo de Hermes a molestar a Nico

-¡DI ANGELO ES LA…! ¿Qué pasa April?- pregunto Mariam viendo a la pelinegra, que veía la salida hacia las cabañas sin aparente expresión alguna, luego se sobresaltó casi tirando su sombrero del dia al piso

-¿Qué pasa de qué?- tartamudeo como quien es agarrado con las manos en la masa, tras lanzarse una mirada cómplice Mariam y Thalia la empezaron a empujar fuera de la arena

-Deberías ir a verlo-dijo Mariam

-Sería lo mejor- apoyo Thalia

-¿¡Que! ¿¡Porque yo!- exclamo April

-Porque… porque cállate, ayer le subiste te subió el ánimo no creas que no los vimos- dijo la oji azul restándole importancia, la oji verde asintió con solemnidad

-Y aquí en el campamento mestizo cumplimos nuestras deudas- dijo asintiendo gravemente

-¡Nunca le pedí que viniera hablarme!- se defendió April, pero en el fondo si quería ir y agradecerle por la noche anterior, también ver que estuviera bien porque sabía lo que era que te criticaran todo el tiempo… y él simplemente era demasiado genial para sentirse así

…

"_¿¡En qué demonios estoy pensando!" _Esa no era ella, a ella no le importaba nada, nunca se sentía mal por nadie y mucho menos por alguien que había acabado de conocer hace un dia…

Pero nunca nadie que hubiera conocido de toda la vida le había quitado un malvavisco del cabello ni había reído con sus idioteces antes, pensó con una pequeña sonrisa amenazando con aparecer. Thalia y Mariam la habían arrastrado todo el camino hasta las cabañas sin que se diera cuenta y habían dicho unas mil razones más de porque debía ir y hablarle a Percy, se había resignado a que debía hacerlo.

Luego le entro el pánico.

¿Qué demonios iba a decirle? ¡En esa cabaña debía estar Annabeth no ella! ¿¡Acaso siempre seria la excusa de los dos hablarse para disculparse por lo que esa estúpida hiciera!

Trato de gritarles a las chicas que la soltaran y luego salir corriendo hasta donde estaba a Clarisse quien la pondría a entrenar hasta el cansancio muy seguramente, pero sus hermanos la estaban odiando en ese momento así que no era una muy buena idea. Tendría que irse al fondo del lago y nunca volver entonces. Pero ya era tarde, la habían tirado de cabeza a la cabaña tres.

Era un lugar bonito, más que bonito era la cabaña de sus sueños y sin duda cambiaría su puesto en la cabaña 5 por uno ahí, todo estaba en azul, con decoraciones marinas alrededor y una fuente de coral en la pared de al fondo. El problema (O alivio, más bien) era que Percy no estaba ahí

-Fui, de la que…- empezó a suspirar. Error

-Mmmm, es chistoso… No recuerdo haber llamado servicio al cuarto- sonrió Percy divertido desde la puerta del baño terminando de ponerse su camiseta, asustando a April en el proceso quien le tiro lo primero que tenía a la mano… lo cual era un pobre caballito de mar de bronce-¡Woa!- grito agachándose, el caballito de mar cayo en el lavamanos y el volteo la cabeza por encima del hombro viéndolo con aprobación luego volteo- ¡Canasta de tres puntos!- April rió

-Estás hablando con la única chica que eligió clases de baloncesto y no de baile en su colegio- sonrió orgullosa haciendo una reverencia

-¿Te gusta el baloncesto?- le pregunto el oji verde sentándose en su cama, la hija de Ares asintió sonriendo como si tuviera un lindo recuerdo

-Ajam, es el único deporte que me gusta, la verdad, papá y yo…- se paró y carraspeo- En fin no vine a hablarte de eso vine a…-

-¿Cómo es?- pregunto curioso interrumpiéndola, ella lo miro extrañada

-¿El qué?-

-¿Cómo es tener a Ares en tu casa por más de un día sin que quiera matarte?- pregunto, la intriga lo estaba matando desde la mañana, April resoplo tumbándose en la que era la cama de Tyson cuando venía de visita

-¿Hablas de antes de que se volviera un idiota o después?- pregunto mirando a la cama de arriba, Percy sonrió

-Ya tuve mucho de un Ares idiota para toda la vida...- su cama tembló un poco y puso los ojos en blanco- Antes-

-Me lo supuse- rió la chica y se encogió de hombros- No lo sé… siempre ha sido cariñoso conmigo, pero antes… pasaba tiempo de verdad con nosotras… luego simplemente fue como si fuéramos una carga para él y solo nos quisiera como a unas mascotas que ves de vez en cuando, a mí no me importo mucho pero aunque quisiera negarlo mamá estaba muy…- _"¡Ya deja de hablar tonta! ¡Te pregunto por Ares no por ti!"_-ejem… supongo que estaba bien, imagina a un padre sobreprotector con el que siempre peleas y que se cree el rey del mundo cuando solo es un idiota-

-¿Estaba triste?- pregunto el pelinegro, ella lo miro sin entender

-¿Quién? ¿Ares?- pregunto extrañada, Percy sonrió negando con la cabeza

-No, tu madre ¿Estaba triste?- volvió a preguntar sin quitar esa mirada de que le importaba que de veras que empezaba a hacerle sentir algo extraño

-Fue la primera vez que la vi llorar…- murmuro, más por instinto que porque quisiera decirlo, no le gustaba hablar de sus problemas, siempre era una tontería, no cambiaría nada, negó con la cabeza serenándose y miro a Percy-¿Cómo es Poseidón?-

-¿Ah?- el chico no se esperaba el cambio de tema tan drástico, April sonrió y volvió a preguntar

-¿Cómo es Poseidón? Digo... debe ser genial…- murmuro soñadoramente, Percy rió y asintió

-Lo es, aunque tiene la manía de hacer bromas extrañas y mandarme hermanos sorpresa- murmuro poniendo los ojos en blanco, April rio a carcajadas

-¿Mariam vino en una caja con un moño o algo?- pregunto riendo, el oji verde se le unió

-Sep, era bastante grande y aquí entre nosotros no tengo idea de cómo cupo por la puerta- susurro en un tono confidencial ella soltó una risita

-¿Por qué no le preguntas?-

-Le quitaría el misterio-

-¿¡No es esa la idea!- rió tirándole una almohada

-¡Hey! ¡De pequeño quería ser detective déjame vivir mi sueño frustrado en paz!- se quejó divertido devolviéndosela

-Aw… un mini Sherlock Holmes- exclamo con dulzura fingida la hija de Ares

-Tengo una pregunta, madame- dijo Percy con acento británico, siendo ya costumbre cada vez que Percy abría la boca ella rió

-¿Cuál sería esa pregunta, señor?- dijo April en el mismo tono… fallando vilmente en el intento

-Ahora son dos, de hecho- murmuro el chico pensativo

-¡Solo has la maldita pregunta!- rió ella tirándole otra almohada

-¡Hey!...En fin… ¿De casualidad tienes la gorra de Sherlock Holmes?- April paso de reír a poner cara triste y luego empezó a hacer un berrinche fingido

-¡Noooo! ¡Buaaaaaa! ¡Yo la quierooooo!- chillo pataleando la cama

-Ups, tema delicado- rió el hijo de Poseidón viéndola divertido

-Snif, siguiente pregunta- pidió dramáticamente sacándose una lágrima falsa de los ojos con exagerada delicadeza

-¿De dónde demonios sacaste ese acento británico tan malo?- se burlo

-¡Hey! ¡He vivido en muchos lugares no puedo tener un acento fijo!- se quejó a la defensiva haciendo un puchero. Ahora que lo decía tenía razón, tenía una mezcla extraña de acentos que no podía definir lo cual era chistoso.

-Eso no te da excusa para apestar tanto imitando un acento- suspiro negando con gravedad

-¡Idiota! –rió tirándole otra almohada

-¡Tiras como niña!- grito Percy atrapando la almohada al aire y sacándole la lengua

-¡Oh sorpresa!- exclamo April con las manos en la boca, luego tiro otra almohada-¡Soy una niña cerebro de atún!-

-¡Ah vamos! ¿Qué demonios tienen con mi cerebro?- bufo el oji verde rodando los ojos

-No se Annabeth pero si hablas con los peces debe ser por algo- se burló la oji marron-¡Tal vez una mitad la tienes de humano y la otra de atún! ¡Eso sería genial!... Siempre y cuando no tengas un anzuelo cerca- añadió con malicia, y la guerra de almohadas empezó

_Afuera…_

-¿No era contra las reglas que un chico y una chica de diferentes cabañas estuvieran solos en una?- pregunto Nico, todos estaban esperando su turno en la pared de escalar

-Era- dijeron Thalia y Mariam al unísono sonrientes

-Yo doy por rotas todas las reglas del campamento con ellas dos juntas, ni lo intentes Nico- rió Luke

-¡Luke! ¡Thalia! Su turno- los llamo una ninfa de ojos miel casi dorados y cabello caramelo

-Prepárate a perder cara rajada- sonrió Thalia poniéndose en posición

-Yo no estaría tan seguro chica pino- se mofo Luke

-¡Ahora!- grito la ninfa y los dos subieron a toda velocidad, la lava empezó a salir y casi ya al final con Thalia a la delantera por poco alcanza su mano, la hija de Zeus se soltó de su mano derecha para evitar quedar con el brazo entero carbonizado

Mala idea

Con todo su peso ahora en su mano izquierda dio una vuelta de 180 grados quedando de espalda a la pared… con todo el vacío delante y un montón de lava aproximándose desde arriba

"_Oh dioses…oh dioses…esta muy alto… muy alto esta… ¡TU PUEDES THALIA! ¡SUBE! ¡SUBE! ¡VAS GANANDO POR EL OLIMPO!" _pero todas sus extremidades estaban congeladas y no pensaban responder hasta que sus pies tocaran tierra. Todos le gritaban algo desde abajo ¡Se veían muy pequeños demonios! ¿¡Cómo iba a oírles decir algo!

-¡THALIA!- oyó a alguien gritar y dos segundos después sintió como la abrazaba por la cintura y luego caían, todo fue tan rápido que cuando estuvo en el suelo encima de Luke parpadeo confundida preguntándose si todo habría sido verdad, supuso que si teniendo en cuenta que todos estaban rodeándolos mirándolos preocupados y el rubio estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados _"Oh no"_

-¿Luke? ¿Luke? ¡Responde cara rajada! ¡Responde!- casi grito con desesperación dándole mini cachetadas

-Ay…- gimió el hijo de Hermes

-¡ESTA VIVO!- grito Mariam triunfal, el oji azul rió abriendo de a poco los ojos

-Recuérdame nunca quitarme mis zapatillas voladoras ¿Quieres?- no se lo pidió a nadie en especial pero la oji azul definitivamente tomo eso para ella

-Tu recuérdame nunca subir contigo una pared de escalar ¿Quieres?- siseo queriendo parecer mordaz fallando vilmente en el intento, Luke rió sentándose haciendo que quedaran con sus narices rozándose

-De nada-

-Idiota… y gracias- sonrió la chica besándole la mejilla, luego se paró y se sacudió la ropa ignorando los silbidos y los "¡Awww!" que habían a su alrededor con las mejillas ardiendo

-¡Sigan con lo suyo!- bufó molesta

-Aw, Thalia se sonrojo- dijo Mariam sonriendo con picardía picándole la mejilla, luego recordó el anuncio del señor D en la mañana- Estarás en mi equipo de capturar la bandera ¿No?- la hija de Zeus sonrió burlona

-Claro que sí, un equipo a manos de Percy es un equipo perdido-

-¡Oye!- se quejó la rubia y la pelinegra rió

-Lo hare, lo hare- y chocaron las manos

-¿Crees que si le decimos a Clarisse que se nos una aceptara?- pregunto Mariam pensativa, Thalia suspiro calculando las posibilidades y cinco segundos negó

-No lo creo, se lleva mejor con Annabeth que con Percy- le respondió la oji azul

-Entonces este será un captura de bandera divertido- rió Luke parándose de un salto y sacudiendo sus pantalones

-¿Eh?- se extrañaron ambas chicas

-Creo que la última vez que me fije April era hija de Ares- dijo el hijo de Hermes sonriendo como quien le enseña a su hermanita menor que dos más dos es cuatro y no pez. Mariam y Thalia lo miraron sin entender, luego comprendieron al mismo tiempo, se miraron, palidecieron y miraron a Luke otra vez, el solo rio y dijo:-¿Es una coreografía o algo esto que están haciendo?-

-¡Ponte serio!- exclamo la hija de Zeus jalándole la oreja

-¡Ay! ¡Solo digo! ¿Y qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- suspiro el rubio- April sabe controlarse ¿Recuerdan? Ya le ha dado dos razones para matarla y no veo que pase aun-

-La tercera siempre es la vencida- murmuro Nico como quien no quiere la cosa

-Santo Olimpo- resoplo Luke

-Oh… hablando de eso, estarás en nuestro equipo ¿Verdad Luke?- dijo Mariam con ojos de cachorrito, el rió

-Eso lo tienes que hablar con Connor y Travis… al parecer siendo yo tan fácil de corromper no es buena idea que sea el jefe de la cabaña- suspiro

-¡MENTIRA!- grito Mariam indignada, Thalia (Muy a su pesar) y Nico miraron al cielo incomodos sin estar muy de acuerdo en eso, Luke sonrió burlón y negó con la cabeza

-Trata de hablar eso con Zeus, pero mientras tanto habla con mis queridos hermanos- le dijo tomándola por los hombros guiándola hasta la pared de escalar donde estaban escalando

-¡Chicos!- llamo la hija de Poseidón, los dos respondieron un "¿Eeeeh?" sin voltear la cabeza, no se les podía culpar a fin de cuentas era eso o quedar chamuscados por la lava sin ambrosia alguna que lo reparara-¡Los necesito en mi equipo de captura la bandera!-

-¿Qué nos ganamos nosotros?- Mariam resoplo, no le gustaba la parte en la que tenía que decidir con que sobornar a cada cabaña ¡Eran 20 por amor a Poseidón!

-Nuestra querida Mariam aquí presente- dijo Luke tomándola por los hombros con una sonrisa- Nos ha prometido toneladas de crema de afeitar para vengarnos de los hijos de Deméter-

-¡LARGA VIDA A POSEIDÓN!- grito Connor, Travis rió

-Tómalo como un estaremos de tu parte, chica sirena- por un segundo la tierra pareció temblar y Travis sintió el aliento de la muerte en su nuca pero cuando fue a ver a Nico él estaba mirando hacia el bosque de lo más tranquilo con sus manos en los bolsillos _"Estoy imaginando cosas" _pensó el castaño con nerviosismo y siguió subiendo pero ni bien volteo escalofríos le recorrían la espalda de vez en cuando

-¡Genial! ¡Cuatro de veinte (1)!- exclamo Mariam con ironía

-Mmmm… no del todo, son 18, ya sabes, Hera y Artemisa no tienen hijos- la animo Thalia

-Y sin Atenea ni Ares, serian 16 las que quedarían…- murmuro Luke

-Cuenta 15, den a Apolo por perdido- suspiro Nico viendo hacia el pabellón que estaba más allá, Simon Myers el nuevo consejero de la cabaña siete venia de hablar con un rubio de ojos grises que le mando una mirada de superioridad a Mariam y siguió su camino a la armería, la rubia siseo y entre Luke y Nico tuvieron que jalarla para que se quedara en su lugar sin matar a nadie

_Poseidón: 3 Atenea: 2 _

Cuando ambos se habían cansado de la guerra de almohadas (Dígase como dejaron todas las almohadas sin plumas) se tiraron cada uno a una litera diferente riendo

-¡Te gane!- grito April triunfal

-Mentira, fue _caballerosidad_- rectifico Percy

-¿Eso es lo que le dices a Annabeth cuando te gana en todo lo que tenga que ver con pensar?- se mofo April haciendo que el chico del mar le sacara la lengua y le echara un montón de plumas que tenía a la mano y la pelinegra soltó una risita-Igual, ser listo no lo es todo, por ejemplo Hércules era un idiota y todos lo alaban-

-¿Me estas llamando idiota?- pregunto Percy suspicaz

-Oh claro que no- y tras eso tosió tan _disimuladamente_ como pudo

-¡Oye!- se quejó el chico y ella soltó una carcajada

-No puedes creer que hablo en serio, oí que venciste a Polycustes…Polioscutes…Monopolio… ¡El que torturaba a gente en las camas! , necesitaste usar tu cerebro para eso ¿No?-

-Y creo que ahora se llama Crusty- rió Percy

-¿¡Qué demonios!-

-Lo sé, es extraño-

-¡Mi punto es! Que estás bien así como estas, sin ser un genio, tampoco un completo retardado… eres genial como eres- sonrió April con el codo apoyado en la cama y la cara en su mano, Percy la miro por un momento y luego sonrió

-Gracias… supongo, porque tal vez me estas insultando sin que me dé cuenta- le dijo apuntándola con un dedo acusadoramente

-¡Me descubriste!- grito fingiendo horror luego rió y se estiro-Bien… lo que venía a decirte… que no sé cómo termino en mí hablando de mis tontos problemas familiares y en una guerra de almohadas… es que estuviste genial en la arena, estoy segura que siempre lo estás, así que no te enojes por lo que diga Annabeth…- lo que dijo a continuación iba contra su moral pero al final, con un encogimiento de hombros, lo dijo- ella es buena, solo quiere que mejores… porque te quiere… _mucho_- _"Terminare vomitando arco iris si sigo"_ se gruño mentalmente la pelinegra-En fin ¡Me voy!-

-Dos cosas- la llamo Percy antes de que cerrara la puerta, la hija de Ares lo miro con curiosidad por encima del hombro

-¿Primera?- pregunto sonriendo burlona

-¿Te gustaría ir a montar en kayak?- le ofreció con una sonrisa

-¡Se que a mi me encantaría!- canturreo Thalia apareciendo detrás de April pasándole un brazo por los hombros

-Nada mejor luego de casi tener un baño de lava ¿Eh?- se mofo Luke, dejándose ver cuando la puerta se abrió del todo

-Era eso o simplemente morir de un ataque cardiaco- comento Nico, por un momento los demás creyeron que era una broma _pero_ era hijo de Hades a saber si sabía la forma en que moriría la gente _y_ Nico no bromeaba

-No quiero saber- murmuro Mariam tragando saliva ¿Por qué seguía hablando con el? ¿¡Porque!

-De hecho yo le decía a…- empezó a hablar Percy, extrañamente decepcionado del montón de gente que se les había unido de la nada

-¡Yay! ¡Pido el kayak azul!- grito April y corrió como si no hubiera un mañana hacia el lago. Percy pensó por dos segundos ¿Qué importaba más? ¿Quejarse por un montón de amigos no deseados a una tarde divertida de kayaks? _O _¿Su precioso kayak azul que era por derecho suyo desde que Poseidón lo proclamo como su hijo?

…

-¡ES MIO!- grito apartándolos a todos y corriendo tras ella, por suerte para April que no era la mejor corredora del mundo Percy tampoco lo era

-Aw, eso es amor- suspiro Mariam

-A veces me pregunto si eres hija de Afrodita- rió Thalia empezando a caminar tras los dos adictos al azul que iban enfrente

-Lo que yo me pregunto a veces es la edad de Percy- suspiro Nico siguiendo a los demás

-Si bueno…- Luke no pudo terminar, frente a ellos tenían la más cómica y sucia carrera jamás vista. Como al parecer April no era la estrella del estado físico si no todo lo contrario en menos de dos minutos ya tuvo bastante de correr para toda una vida, Percy por otro lado, campeón de correr por su vida por casi 5 años ya, si bien no era rápido tenia resistencia así que la alcanzo en nada, pero April mostrando por fin señales de ser hija de Ares se aseguro de tomar su tobillo garantizando un beso francés con el suelo para Percy, luego siguió corriendo a duras penas casi llegando al lago, pero Percy recuperándose rápido de su caída corrió tras ella de nuevo y la tomo por la cintura y se la puso al hombro como si se tratara de un saco de papas

-¡AJA!- grito triunfal y jadeante

-¡SUEL…TAME!- grito la chica con voz queda tratando de zafarse con el ultimo aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, pero Percy básicamente teniendo piel de acero no lo sentía y ella se terminaba lastimando sola

-Nope, el kayak es mio, trate de nuevo en otra ocasión- sonrió el hijo de Poseidón, dirigiéndose a un árbol a dejarla colgada el tiempo suficiente para que el llegara al lago y pudiera tener su precioso kayak para el solo

Si, toda esta odisea era por un simple kayak, uno _azul _

-In…creíble- murmuraron Mariam y Thalia, despacio, con los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas levantadas. Habían llegado ya al lago, todos sanos y salvos y tenían suficiente vista para ver como April y Percy básicamente se mataban entre ellos por un simple

-Irónico como fui yo quien le dijo que podía usar ese kayak la primera vez- rió Luke montándose en el suyo

-¿Estas seguro de que no eres hijo de Eris? Eres experto en empezar los problemas- se burlo Thalia siguiendo su ejemplo, tomo el rojo. Nico estaba apunto de tomar el negro, pero _alguien_ se le adelanto

-Oh, lo siento ¿Lo querías?- se disculpo Mariam con inocencia

3…2…1…

"_Nico, no eres Percy, contrólate…"_ decía su voz de la razón, la que siempre tenia el control de su cuerpo _"¡Pero es el negro! ¡Es mio! ¡Yo lo hice!"_ ahí estaba la voz chillona del niño reprimido en el por 3 años enteros

-Ah no es nada tomare…- ya que habían otros seis campistas usando los kayaks y eran doce solo quedaba uno rosa, uno purpura y el azul el cual estaba seguro que si tomaba terminaría ahogado en el fondo del lago-Mira… hay uno rosa…-

-Pero me gusta mas el negro… ¡Y el rosa te queda bien!- se burlo la rubia _"Al Hades" _sisearon ambas voces en su cabeza

-Oh mira, el fanta…-

-¡Nico no!- trataron de detenerlo tanto hija de Zeus como hijo de Hermes

-…sma de Helena de Troya- dijo, con tanta tranquilidad señalando a algún punto detrás de Mariam que era imposible no creerle. Mariam empalideció tanto como le era posible a una persona. Todo animo de terror se esfumo con April llegando a la velocidad del rayo a tirarse en plancha hasta el kayak y a abrazarlo

-¡ES MIO!- grito la hija de Ares, su ropa llena de tierra, su frente perlada en sudor, el sombrero en mano y su cabello enmarañado pero su cara era de felicidad absoluta

-¡TRAMPA!- se quejo el hijo de Poseidón llegando no en mejores condiciones que ella, con la diferencia de que había perdido un zapato y tenía un pequeño trozo del lado derecho de debajo de su camiseta roto en la mano

-¡TU ME COLGASTE AL ARBOL! ¡ESO FUE DEFENSA PERSONAL!- se defendió la pelinegra

-La chica gano el kayak esta vez, Percy, ten el rosa- se mofo Luke y el oji verde le lanzo una mirada asesina

-Emmmm… si no les importa, tenemos aquí a alguien apunto de desmayarse…- los llamo Thalia, a estas alturas de la vida Mariam estaba empezando a hiperventilar murmurando algo como "Esta detrás de mi, esta detrás de mi, esta detrás de mi…"

-… ¿Qué demonios le paso?- preguntaron April y Percy al mismo tiempo acercándose a ella, la hija de Ares no obstante, no soltó el kayak ni un segundo

-Emmmm… _creo_ que no debí haber dicho que el fantasma de Helena de Troya estaba tras ella- murmuro Nico revolviéndose el cabello con culpabilidad, ni bien dio un paso para acercarse a Mariam ella chillo

-¡ALEJATE DEMONIO!-

-Eh, Mariam, sé que la chaqueta gigante de aviador y eso no ayuda a que me creas, pero Nico es buena persona, ignora la cara de asesino en serie que tiene y veras que si- aunque el aludido puso los ojos en blanco irritado decidió morderse la lengua y no empeorarlo todo

-Y si sirve de algo, no hay fantasma- añadió April, Mariam la miro, luego miro tras ella y por ultimo miro a Nico

-Ehh… ¿Feliz día de los inocentes?- dijo con una sonrisa forzada tras tragar duro y un chorro de agua le callo en la cara

-_Tu _irás en la rosa- siseó la oji verde y con el remo se impulso fuera de la orilla, Luke y Percy soltaron una carcajada

-Oh, no te rías tanto Peshecito, tu vas en la violeta- se rió April, Percy no tenia nada en contra lo violeta, la verdad, pero el _violeta_ era mas como un rosado chillón oscuro y con ese si tenia mucho en contra

Al final tanto Nico como Percy tuvieron que aguantarse y montarse en ellas.

Hasta que fue la hora del almuerzo se la pasaron haciendo carreras, surfeando las olas que entre Percy y Mariam hacían, tirándose los unos a los otros de los kayaks e incluso pasaron un buen rato fingiendo que eran piratas, Luke, siendo hijo de Hermes, se tomo tan en serio su papel que para cuando fueron a comer a todos les faltaba algo de valor que tuvieran en el bolsillo y si no hubiera sido por Thalia jamás lo hubieran recuperado

-Iba a devolvérselos ¡En serio!- aseguraba el rubio divertido, obviamente, nadie le creyó

-Aja- suspiro Mariam mirándolo con una ceja alzada- Sabes que eres mi ídolo ¿Verdad?-

-Claro que si- rió el oji azul

-Genial porque nunca pienso dejar a tu alcance alguna cosa importante- se mofo

-Ja, ja-

Luego del almuerzo fue un dia relativamente normal, como lo supusieron Clarisse y Annabeth ya tenían un trato y a pesar de los esfuerzos inhumanos de April para hacer entrar en razón a su hermana ella no pensaba dar brazo a torcer.

Por otra parte, Mariam logro convencer a las de Afrodita de unirse a su equipo prometiéndoles unos reflejos perfectos hechos por ella misma

-¿Las de Afrodita? ¿En serio?- gruño Thalia tras cerrar el trato-¿Qué harán? ¿Maquillar al otro equipo hasta la muerte?-

-¡No digas eso!- prácticamente chillo April, las otras dos chicas rieron

-Lo siento- se disculpo la oji azul divertida

-No subestimen a las hijas de Afrodita- las reprendió Mariam haciendo un puchero

-Oh, no las subestimo, tienen una agilidad impresionante para acosar a Luke en todo momento- siseo la hija de Zeus con ternura, lo único que pudieron hacer sus acompañantes fue lanzarse miradas cómplices ganándose un golpe en la cabeza

-Mis neuronas- gimoteo la hija de Ares

-Auch… en fin ¡Mi punto es! Que las hijas de Afrodita son _persuasivas_- dijo Mariam alzando las cejas una y otra vez-Así que si yo fuera tu April, me iría con cuidado en captura la bandera muchas cosas pueden pasar- susurro tétricamente, April alzo la ceja divertida

-¿Has pasado mas tiempo con Nico de lo necesario?- se burlo

-Claro que si, planeando su boda- se mofo Thalia

-¿¡Que! ¡No! ¡Yo lo odio!-

-Claro… seguro… ajam… ¿A quien estas tratando de engañar disculpa?- pregunto April extrañada

-¡POR POSEIDÓN!- grito la oji verde mientras zarandeaba a la oji marron

Y así se pasaron las semanas, al final los equipos terminaron siendo con Poseidón Zeus, Hermes, Hades, Afrodita, Hefaesto, Némesis, Iris y el equipo de Atenea Tique (2), Nike (3), Deméter, Ares, Hebe (4), Apolo, Dionisio, Hipnos, Hécate.

Tal vez Thalia tenía razón, tal vez un equipo a manos de Percy estaba perdido porque en lo que mas se concentro el muy inútil fue en la gente que conocía y no en sus poderes. Porque sabelotodo insufrible o no, Annabeth había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para asegurar primero que nada a la cabaña de la victoria y la de la suerte en su lado

-¿¡NO LE PEDISTE A LOS DE TIQUE Y LOS DE NIKE QUE ESTUVIERAN EN NUESTRO EQUIPO!- el grito de Thalia se oyó por todo el campamento

-¡Hey! ¡Que Mariam también estaba reclutando!- se quejo Percy

-¡MARIAM LLEGO AL CAMPAMENTO HACE UN MES!- rugió la oji azul apunto de lanzarle un rayo y partirlo a la mitad ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan idiota? ¿¡Como!

-Ah vamos… no estamos tan mal… tenemos a los de Hefaesto, por no mencionar que junto con Nico a los tres grandes también- comento Luke con despreocupación

-¡Eso!- apoyo Mariam, Thalia bufó

-Y si tenemos suerte April lo echara todo a perder del otro lado- bromeó Travis

-¡Hey! ¡Puede ser letal cuando se pone seria!- dijo Percy a modo de defensa, silencio sepulcral y todas las miradas de los de su equipo se fijaron en el. Para nadie habían pasado desapercibidas dos cosas:

1. La nueva hija de Ares era un desastre

2. Percy había pasado tiempo de sobra con ella en la última semana

Las gracias a Clarisse por hacer notar esto ultimo para todo el campamento, no había peor desgracia para un hijo de Ares que ser amigo cercano a Percy Jackson

-_Mi punto _es que se suponía que no ganaríamos la segunda guerra contra los titanes ¿No?- dijo Percy, un discurso muy inspirador y elaborado se les venia encima. Todos asintieron- Claro ¿Cómo íbamos a ganar una guerra 42 campistas y 20 cazadoras contra una legión entera de monstruos titanes y semidioses también?-

Luke, quien estaba recostado en un árbol, soltó una risa entre amarga y divertida por lo bajo. Thalia, que estaba junto a Percy, le sonrió burlona y él le devolvió una inclinación de cabeza a modo de concederles el punto a todos los campistas que habían luchado en la guerra

-¿Pero que hicimos?- exclamo Percy triunfal

-¡Ganamos!- gritaron los demás

-¿¡Y que haremos ahora!- volvió a gritar el hijo de Poseidón desenfundando a_ contracorriente _de su bolsillo y alzándola con orgullo

-¡GANAREMOS!- gritaron los demás

-¡Genial! A los de Hefaesto los quiero en el frente, las trampas listas, Luke mantén a tus hermanos detrás de ellos y tú vienes conmigo, Nico si alguien trata de tomar la bandera déjalos en una fosa hasta que acabe el juego, Mariam tu proteges el río, los de Iris repártanse todos en cada uno de los lugares y los de Afrodita _persuasivos_ van también hacia la bandera, repartidos en grupos- el oji verde suspiro, casi no había tomado aire

-¿¡Y que se supone que hare yo!- exclamo Thalia indignada, Percy sonrió como el gato de Cheshire, había estado esperando _años_ para decir aquello

-Tu te quedas vigilando la bandera en la defensa-

Poco falto para que la hija de Zeus se le lanzara encima y lo matara a punta rayos y arañazos

-¡Calma! ¡Calma! ¡Niña mala Thalia! ¡Niña mala!- trataba de calmarla el hijo de Hermes y solo hasta varios minutos después con ayuda de Mariam y Luke, no mucha de Percy, quien se reía como un poseso disfrutando de su dulce venganza, pudieron calmarla

-…No me digas niña mala- bufo la pelinegra poniendo los ojos en blanco, a Mariam le dio un peculiar ataque de toz y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Nico con la excusa de que tenia que advertirle de que si lo echaba todo a perder lo ahogaría en el río

-Aun recuerdo mi ultimo captura la bandera- musito Luke, sonriendo y mirando al bosque todavía apoyado en su nombre

-¿Sabias que seria el ultimo?- le pregunto Thalia parada junto a él, tal vez mas cerca de lo que admitiría nunca, Luke asintió para luego suspirar

-Es extraño, recordar como pensaba en ese momento- musitó, era extraño verlo ahora con toda la luz de la luna en su cara por primera vez sin esa chispa de diversión y burla que siempre traía encima, solo era Luke, un semidiós arrepentido de todas las cosas que había hecho por estar cegado por odio y ganas de venganza, se veía sereno casi en trance y su cicatriz se veía menos amenazante que nunca sin añadirle ese aspecto de "chico malo" que siempre le daba, solo era Luke, el Luke con el que había viajado por años, el Luke que siempre la había cuidado, el Luke que si bien había envenenado su árbol y la había traicionado… todo lo había hecho creyendo que lo hacia para hacer un bien, era solo un niño tonto y solitario, su Luke

-¡Muy bien! Esa caída del acantilado no fue una perdida de tiempo a final de cuentas- sonrió Thalia y su acompañante rió desacomodándose del tronco del árbol y dándole un pequeño empujón del hombro

-Muy graciosa cara de pino, ahora ve, estoy seguro de que tienes un tiempo de calidad con la bandera cuidándola- se mofó el rubio

-_Erre es korakas_- gruño Thalia empujándolo, rió a carcajadas viéndola hacer un puchero-Estúpido, en fin, el juego ya va a comenzar mejor me voy… pero antes…- antes de que Luke pudiera abrir la boca para decir algún comentario burlón ella le dio un beso corto y emprendió la marcha hasta su puesto. Luke sonrió, era más rápida e inesperada que un rayo

-¡Supongo que es para la buena suerte!- grito, alto y claro para que todos lo escucharan, Thalia volteo por encima del hombro con las mejillas ardiendo y respondió burlona

-¡Supones bien! ¡Lo necesitaras si no quieres ir y arruinarlo todo!-

-¡Bah! ¡Sabes que nos salvare!-

-¡Tu solo pruébalo, _héroe_!- grito divertida ya perdiéndose entre los arboles. Cuando Luke volteo estaba un Percy resignado a toda la locura que lo rodeaba tendiéndole su casco

-Tómalo como tu beso de buena suerte- se burlo el pelinegro

-Ja, ja, me matas de risa-

-Ya era hora, últimamente parece como si mis chistes fueran hechos en un funeral- mascullo con sorna. Luke suspiro, no le había pasado inadvertida la rubia de ojos grises que se había ido furibunda al otro lado del lago hacia unos minutos

-Es que esta celosa- dijo, poniéndose su casco y dándole palmaditas en la espalda

-Lo se- murmuro Percy, mas que verse molesto se veía culpable-No crees en eso de creer conocer a alguien bien en poco tiempo ¿Verdad?- pregunto en un susurro incomodo, rezando porque no lo hubiera escuchado. Pero _oh _que lo había escuchado

-¡No hablaras de…!- el cuerno de que el captura la bandera había empezado sonó

-¡Vámonos!- exclamo corriendo lo más lejos de Luke que podía

-¡Percy! ¡Ven aquí!- siseo el susodicho corriendo tras el

Mientras en el equipo de Atenea…

Odiaba a Annabeth con el alma ¿¡Que demonios le había hecho para que la odiara tanto!

-Tu, Pollux y Olaf pueden ir al puño de Zeus a vigilar, tal vez así puedan servir de algo- había siseado ella y de no ser porque era importante para Percy hubiera ido y le hubiera arrancado la cabeza ahí mismo pero _no_, no podía.

Y la verdad es que le importaba poco que le dijera inútil, era inútil por naturaleza y lo sabia _pero_ Pollux y Olaf (El chico de la furgoneta que siempre parecía con sueño) parecían geniales y _no _tenia porque tratarlos así

-En fin, princesa ¿Por qué no dejas de atormentarla por una vez y nos dices el plan? No es su culpa que tenga debilidad por armas defectuosas- si bien Clarisse no había tenido todo el tacto del mundo por lo menos pudo parar la pequeña lucha interna que estaba por estallar en el equipo de Atenea. Y a por armas defectuosas se refería…

_Flash back_

_Cabaña de Ares. 6 de la mañana_

_-¡A LEVANTARSE INUTILES!- fueron los buenos días que Clarisse la Rue le dio a sus hermanos esa mañana, y si bien algunos se resistieron a levantarse los primeros segundos al final terminaron enfrente de sus camas parados en pose militar, lo cual era difícil porque todos querían observar así fuera de reojo al bulto de la ultima litera contra la esquina en la cama de arriba _"Ares dame fuerzas" _refunfuño mentalmente la castaña dirigiéndose hacia ahí _

_-April- gruño, la pelinegra solo fruncía el ceño y volteaba de vez en cuando de aquí para allá _"Pesadilla" _pensó su hermana mayor quitándole importancia, era una semi diosa, lo preocupante seria que no tuviera-April despierta- _

_-Sáquenme…-_

_-¡APRIL!- grito en su oído _

_-¡ME CAIGO!- chillo la oji chocolate sentándose de sopetón con cara de maniaca con los brazos extendidos a modo de hacer equilibrio _

_-Santo Ares… solo levántate y cámbiate tonta, iremos por tu arma- bufo Clarisse_

_-¿Eh?- murmuro somnolienta frotándose los ojos, todos pusieron los ojos en blanco, cien por ciento seguros de que cualquier fuera el sueño que hubiera tenido ya lo había olvidado _

_-¡QUE VAYAS A DUCHARTE BULTO DE PAPAS DURMIENTE! ¡ME SACAS DE QUICIO!- grito por fin con su poca paciencia agotada agarrándola del cuello de la camisa y jalándola fuera de su cama_

_-¡Ya me bajo! ¡Ya me bajo!- grito antes de que la tirara de cabeza al suelo, sus dientes ya tenían bastantes problemas como estaban no necesitaba que se le callera uno también_

_10 Minutos después salían directo a la armería con una castaña muy enojada y una pelinegra muy somnolienta arrastrando los pies _

_-¿Qué era lo que íbamos a hacer?- pregunto la mas baja de las dos viendo como cruzaban prácticamente todo el campamento a lo largo _

_-Ir por tu arma, Ares me lo dijo en sueños y es tradición entre los hijos de Ares el escoger la primera cosa que te llame la atención de la armería, así que espero que escojas bien- _

_Para desgracia de Clarisse, lo primero que le llamo la atención a April ni bien entro a la armería fue un collar_

_Uno con un dije del tamaño de un limón con el símbolo de amor y paz, en plata. _

_Todo un honor para Ares, claro_

_-¿¡ACASO ERES HIJA DE AFRODITA!- fue lo primero que grito la consejera de la cabaña del dios de la guerra _

_-¡Hey! ¡Estaba lindo!- se quejo April, quiso decir que no era su culpa que hubieran creado esa estúpida tradición pero Clarisse ya estaba bastante enojada no quería hacerla perder los estribos… mas de lo que ya los había perdido, porque había salido gritándole a todo espíritu que se le pasara enfrente a quien demonios se le había ocurrido poner un collar en la armería_

_Fin flash back_

No podía dejar de ver su collar, nunca había tenido un collar en plata y según Olaf si había algo de plata en la armería venia de las mismísimas minas de Laurión, de Grecia y que era muy rara verla ya que siempre usaban bronce celestial para sus armas y casi nunca plata

-Bueno no lo puedes considerar un arma ¿O si?- se mofo la chica

-Tal vez, puede estar en su forma de niebla- sugirió Pollux

-Mmmm… el chico del vino puede tener razón… o tal vez no… ¿Puedes hacer que crezcan enredaderas suavecitas aquí?- pregunto Olaf señalando a un sitio algo alejado del borde en el que estaban sentados los tres, Pollux suspiro haciendo lo que le había pedido y April rió

-Eres el típico centinela que se duerme en su trabajo ¿Lo sabias?-

-Oh querida, tengo mejores sitios para…- antes de que pudiera terminar quedo dormido con un montón de enredaderas cubriéndolo

-Dormir- finalizo Pollux poniendo los ojos en blanco-Como creo que has notado es hijo de Hipnos-

-Oh… ups, creí que era Morfeo- rió mordiéndose la lengua la oji marron

-Nah, Morfeo es su hijo… así que es su medio herma…- su acompañante lo interrumpió viendo con ojos de águila hacia abajo

-Shhh… ¿De que cabaña es ella?- Pollux miro hacia la dirección que señalaba y pareció ensoñarse por un segundo viendo a la chica alta, morena y de cabello negro largo y liso que había rondando abajo

-Es hija de Afrodita… Jamie Climasoi… tiene ojos lindos…- puso los ojos en blanco

-Son lentes de contacto ¡Cuida que nadie más venga!- grito ya bajando la montaña lo mas rápido que podía sin matarse en el intento y cuando estuvo abajo lo suficientemente cerca de la hija de Afrodita hizo lo mas seguro que podía hacer…

Tirarse a su espalda en una forzosa montada a caballito humano

-¿¡Que demonios!- grito Jamie, sus ojos oliva abriéndose en sorpresa

-¿¡Que demonios haces aquí!- grito April a su vez

-¿¡April!-

-¡Mierda si eres Jamie!-

-¿¡Desde cuando eres una semidiosa!-

-¿¡Porque mierda no me dijiste que eras una! ¡Oh si claro! ¡Voy a Canadá de vacaciones! ¡Canadá es lindo!-

-¡Sal de encima!-

-¡No! ¡Eres el enemigo!-

-¡Que salgas de encima!- podía sentir como su tono de voz cambiaba, era ese tipo de voz que hacia que todos hicieran lo que dijera

Y el que siempre la hacia poner los ojos en blanco, irónico, el saber que la madre de tu mejor amiga del colegio era la amante de tu padre

"_No. Pienses. En. Eso" _se ordeno a ella misma, le enfurecía el solo pensar en el ni se diga todo las estupideces que había hecho por mas de ¿Cuánto? ¿Cinco mil años?

-¡Te lo advertí!- Jamie, algo bestia para ser hija de Afrodita, se lanzo de espaldas contra un árbol por poco partiéndole la espalda, en agradecimiento le jalo el pelo tan fuerte como era posible sin arrancárselo, habría sangre si eso pasaba estaba segura

-¡JA!-

-¡Sabes que no me gusta que me toquen el pelo suéltame!-

-¡Oh! ¡Es que a mi me encanta romperme las costillas todos los días!-

-¡No seas…! ¡La bandera! ¡PERCY! ¡LA BANDERA! ¡ESTA…!- fue muy tarde cuando April vio la bandera bajo el puño de Zeus-¡…BAJO EL PUÑO DE ZEUS!-

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA!- grito en su oído dirigiéndose hacia la bandera desprotegida ¿¡En que demonios estaba pensando Annabeth! ¿¡Y donde demonios estaban Pollux y Olaf cuando los necesitaba!

-Auch, mi cabeza, eres un animal- gruño Jamie poniéndose frente a ella

-¡Ah por favor! ¡No seas dramática!- bufo la pelinegra mas baja pero su amiga solo sonrió burlona

-Soy una gran actriz, es diferente-

-¿Eh?- volteo muy tarde, Percy ya tenia la bandera en sus manos sonriendo

-Me debías ese kayak azul- y luego corrió con una muy enojada hija de Ares tras el

-¡Eres un rencoroso! ¿¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAN LOS DEM…!-

Su pregunta no pudo terminarse, el caos en el campamento empezó a dispersarse como pólvora y el juego no tenia nada que ver.

_Minutos antes, con Nico…_

Algo no andaba bien ahí, bajo sus pies podía sentir como la tierra empezaba a salir de su control, se agrietaba creando un completo abismo bajo el campamento en su totalidad y dejando solo una capa lo suficientemente gruesa para no romperse por el peso de toda la gente que iba y venia.

-Sigue tu instinto, Nico- susurro Hestia tras el, se sobresalto al borde del paro cardiaco

-¿Se-señora Hestia?- estaba en su forma de 12 años, pero sus ojos lo veían con seriedad absoluta

-Rachel te envía esto…- la diosa le tendió un papel y antes de que pudiera abrirlo ella añadió- No te detengas a leerlo, reúne a tus cinco amigos, no te preocupes por nadie mas, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, si salen con vida y tienen éxito todos se salvaran, lo prometo-

-¿Qué…?- no le dio tiempo de hablar, se inclino y beso su frente, porque incluso para tener la apariencia de alguien de doce era alta

-Recuerda, no debes mirar atrás y... suerte, contamos con ustedes- susurro con un parpadeo de sus ojos se volvió llamas y desapareció. Se recupero de su aturdimiento lo más rápido que su déficit de atención le permitía y solo pensó en una cosa

Correr por Mariam, luego vería que haría con los demás

La tierra empezó a temblar volviéndose liquida y de no ser por los reflejos de ambos y que habían arboles cerca se hubieran hundido en un santiamén, el chillido de Jamie dejo helados tanto a April como a Percy en su lugar y sin pensar ninguno de los dos corrieron hasta donde había estado pero ya no había nadie.

Las ramas de los arboles empezaron a moverse inquietas y a volverse espinosas, como si hubieran cobrado vida y no les agradaran los que estaban montándolos

-¿¡Que demonios!- exclamo Percy, a estas alturas estaba haciendo equilibrio porque si se sostenía de algo era muy probable de que se cortaría. Pero su mayor problema ahora no era su equilibrio, era ver la locura que April estaba haciendo sin poder hacer nada. Muchos dirían, bah, no parece una hija de Ares ¡Claro que no es impulsiva!

Pero el sabia que era una hija de Ares hasta el ultimo diente… el hecho de que fuera amigable y algo torpe era lo que disimulaba ese hecho

El punto es que salto hasta el puño de Zeus, era una montaña hecha de roca y al parecer lo único que estaba fuera de lugar era la tierra… obviamente, era una trampa. Ni bien la pelinegra toco la base de la montaña esta empezó a derrumbarse de arriba hacia abajo

-¡AP…!-

-Señorita, es un placer tenerla en la _converse express_- bromeó Luke, con Thalia en su espalda y ahora tomando de las manos a April que ya estaba hasta la cintura de la arena movediza. Percy pudo respirar en paz por un segundo, luego el árbol se empezó a agitar con toda su fuerza como si un ventarrón lo doblara de adelante hacia atrás sin cesar pero por suerte Nico, en una extraña patineta voladora negra con una calavera dibujada en la mitad y a Mariam parada tras el, roja hasta las orejas muy seguramente por el hecho de que lo estaba abrazando por la espalda, lo tomo de la mano y a poco de perder el equilibrio pudo sentarlo en el frente

-¿¡De donde la sacaste!- exclamo atónito el oji verde, Nico sonrió con sorna

-Mi padre me da regalos geniales por navidad-

-¡Tu genial regalo de navidad esta apunto de tocar tierra!- grito Mariam furibunda en su oído y todo momento de triunfo del chico calavera se fue al caño

-_Skata_(5)- maldijo por lo bajo

-Por suerte para ti estamos cerca de los establos… ¡BLACKJACK!- grito a todo lo que le daban los pulmones el hijo de Poseidón, segundos después un relinchido de caballo resonó por todo el bosque, el cual se puso incluso mas denso de lo que ya estaba

"_¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Jefe! ¿¡Desde cuando hay arboles asesinos aquí!" _se quejo el pegaso llegando con esfuerzo hasta donde estaban

-¡Eso me encantaría saber!- jadeo Percy subiéndose a su pegaso

-¡Genial ya todos están bien! ¡Luke baja!- grito April

-¿¡TE VOLVISTE LOCA!- grito Mariam

-¡NO ME VOLVI LOCA!... Bueno, tal vez… ¡No importa! ¡Estúpido déficit de atención! ¡Jamie…!- empezó a refutar

-Jamie, esta en un abismo a cientos de kilómetros bajo tierra y si no queremos correr el mismo destino tenemos que irnos- dijo Nico con la insensibilidad por delante, pero tenia las palabras de Hestia resonándole en la cabeza _"Si salen con vida y tienen éxito todos se salvaran, lo prometo"_

-¡NO PODEMOS DEJARLA!-

-April…- pero ella no escuchaba razones

-¡ES MI AMIGA! ¡FUE…! Fue mi única amiga… por años…- si quería llorar no lo demostró pero no se veía muy bien. Percy pensó en Grover y le alivió que no estuviera en el campamento en ese momento… luego pensó en Annabeth, se sentía mal de no haber pensado en ella en todo ese tiempo, era su novia, se suponía que debía ser su prioridad ahora ¿No? ¿Entonces porque le preocupaba mas el hecho de que cierta pelinegra no hiciera una idiotez?

-Hey… se lo que se siente ¿Si? Saber que un amigo esta en peligro y no puedes hacer nada mas que huir… pero la salvaremos, a todos- ella lo miro, estaba dolida tal vez incluso se sentía culpable. _"Sus discursos siempre me han llegado al alma jefecito" _buen comentario de Blackjack, Mariam se empezó a reír como una demente y Percy puso los ojos en blanco

-Lo siento… es que es muy chistoso- rió la oji verde calmándose de a poco, April aun colgando de las manos de Luke miro al suelo bajo de ella, sabia que seria una perdida de tiempo simplemente lanzarse y ya…pero su amiga estaba ahí abajo, no _quería _dejarla ahí abajo

-Oye… algunas veces tienes que mirar la imagen de lejos para entenderla- susurro Thalia por encima de su cabeza-Haremos algo, lo prometo-

Y simplemente tuvo que asentir, porque ni siquiera ella tan idiota como para lanzarse y ya simplemente por hacer un intento fallido de heroísmo

-Genial, ¿Percy te molestaría llevarla contigo? Si la llevo así todo el camino tendrán que amputarme los brazos- sonrió Luke tan forzosamente como pudo, el aludido asintió y en nada la hija de Ares estuvo montada en Blackjack, sin expresión alguna

-Sostente- murmuro, las mejillas ardiendo _no-tenia-idea-del-porque_ ella asintió y tras titubear un poco lo abrazo por la cintura, al principio lo mas ligeramente que pudo pero a medida que se alejaban del campamento (Ahora solo la imagen de un licuado gigante de escombros, tierra y agua) se aferro con mas fuerza a él. Sin llorar ni una sola vez por mucho que quería hacerlo

-¿A Nueva York?- pregunto Luke volando a la izquierda de Nico

-A Nueva York- suspiro el

_9.9 SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIF ! NOOOOO SOY UNA BASURA MANDE TODO EL CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO A LA MIERDA! ¿ Pobres nunca pueden tener un captura la bandera en paz jeje Snif en fin 9w9 LESH GUSHTO! ¬¬ Espero que si porque fue un suplicio hacerlo… excepto el final… Que demonios nos pasa a nosotros los escritores con las partes que todo se va a la mierda? En fin…_

_-w- ACLARACIONES!_

_(1) Recuerdan que Percy hizo que los dioses les dieran a los dioses menores (Y Hades…dios que forever alone que es) sus cabañas en el ultimo libro no? -w- Bueno ahora con las cabañas agregadas son 20! _

_(2) O3 TIQUE MAS CONOCIDA COMO FORTUNA PARA LOS QUE LEYERON SON OF NEPTUNE ES LA DIOSA DE u.u wait for it… O3 LA FORTUNA! =D o sea la suerte _

_(3) =D Nike por otra parte es la diosa de la victoria, por eso Thalia estaba tan enojada con Percy akm es de idiotas no poner a los hijos de esas dos en la lista de prioridades _

_(4) u.u Hebe es la diosa de la juventud y esposa de ¬¬ Hércules (AGUANTE ZOE QUE SE PUDRA EL INUTIL!) ¿ En fin como es la esposa de alguien que me cae mal y para rematar es hija de Hera bue que se vayan con Annabeth _

_(5) :P Es "mierda" en griego u.u Nico esa boca… XD_

_X3 DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWSITOS! Y RECUERDEN SI NO LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA PQ ANNABETH ESTA SIENDO TRATADA COMO LA BASURA QUE ES (sin ofender… ¡En serio!) NO LA LEAN! =D nOn Ta __léme argótera__! (Estoy vicio con el griego… igual es traducido en google )_


	6. Un visitante leproso no deseado

_-W- HELLOUSH! O3 ahora que empieza lo bueno espérenme mas seguido! ¿ bueno no tengo mucho que decir PJO no es mio es de Rick Riordan ¿He dicho cuanto lo amo? Bueno lo amo =D _

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_No paso mucho, la verdad, Luke y Percy estaban dando clases de espada e hicieron una de sus peleas épicas, Annabeth querida solo criticaba a Percy y lo saco de sus casillas, April quiso ir a hacerlo sentir mejor por una razón desconocida para todos menos Mariam y Thalia, pero al final terminaron hablando de estupideces con Percy. Como el captura la bandera seria en dos semanas y eran Poseidón contra Atenea, Mariam estaba ayudando a Percy reclutando a las cabañas… al final no se veían con muchas esperanzas, porque la cabaña de Atenea tenia a Nike y Tique de su lado diosas de la suerte y la victoria u.u. Al final no importo mucho porque el campamento se fue, literalmente, a la mierda y los únicos que pudieron escapar fueron Nico, Percy, Luke, Thalia, Mariam y April… solo porque Hestia le aviso a Nico a tiempo. Y fueron a Nueva York u.u._

_Ahora…_

**El regreso de las aves asesinas, las profecías ahora llegan por correo de la muerte y hay visitantes leprosos no deseados en la calle de enfrente**

_**(POV Percy)**_

Aparentemente, el sitio mas seguro para nosotros ahora era mi apartamento. Tal vez lo fuera al menos hasta que nosotros llegáramos ahí, seis semidioses tres de ellos hijos de los grandes… bueno, podían crear un pequeño gran manjar para muchos monstruos.

-¡Eh Percy!- me llamo Luke, con Thalia dormida en su espalda, el bien podía estar cargando a un gatito bebe, no tuve tiempo de mirarlo el agarre de April en mi desapareció y sentí como me caía una piedra de mil kilos al estomago

-¡BLACKJACK PARA!- grite casi fuera de mi, pero todo estaba bien, solo se había deslizado un poco, nada de que preocuparse, solo estaba dormida y ahora volvía a tener sus brazos bien sujetados a mi, pensé, casi hiperventilando

"_El jefe se asusto~" _canturreo Blackjack

-¿¡Como no iba a asustarme!- siseé por lo bajo, mi propio caballo relincho divertido y siguió con su camino directo a Nueva York

-Pizza…- susurro April, deje caer la cabeza hacia adelante resignado por poco caía desde unos cien metros de altura y lo único que le preocupaba era la pizza de sus sueños. Mire hacia mi derecha Nico y Mariam estaban a mi lado, Luke y Thalia mas allá junto a ellos. Todas las chicas dormidas

No pude evitar entrecerrar los ojos, ¿Era yo o Nico estaba sonrojado?

-¿Tienes fiebre Nico?- pregunte, el casi se cae de su patineta voladora y negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. Sospechoso.

-¡Estoy bien! Perfectamente… nunca mejor- exclamo, dijo y luego susurró. No se porque no me daba la impresión de que estuviera bien, pero no me dio mucho tiempo de preguntar, porque el chillido mas espantoso que oí jamás, y que nunca olvidaría, sonó a lo lejos, justo detrás de nosotros vi el destello de bronce de un ala. Lo sabía, habíamos estado con muy buena suerte hasta ahora

-Lo que faltaba- bufé

-¡Tiempo sin verlos monstruitos!- grito Luke con alegría… eso solo pareció provocar a los pájaros del estínfalo por lo que gritaron mas fuerte, por poco me destrozan los tímpanos y eso que estábamos a una distancia donde a duras penas podíamos notar que eran de bronce…

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro se habían acercado una distancia considerable

-¡Cállate Luke!- gritamos Nico y yo al tiempo, el solo nos concedió una de sus mejores sonrisas de "Soy el mejor" y quise tomar una de sus converse y metérsela en la boca

-¡Sepárense! ¡Nos encontraremos en la casa de Percy luego de acabar con ellos!- nos grito antes de dar un giro e irse en picada hacia abajo, odiaba cuando la gente me sacaba la palabra de la boca, cuando oí el chillido de terror de Thalia y supe que había despertado

Mire a Nico al tiempo que el a mi y asentimos al tiempo, cada uno cogiendo por su lado.

Las luces de Nueva York no se hicieron esperar, en poco tiempo Blackjack ya estaba por encima de ellas y el Empire State estaba cada vez mas cerca, un buen grupo de ellos venia tras de mi y por alguna razón desconocida para mi, April seguía durmiendo lo mas tranquila de la vida. Luego de otro chillido por parte de los estínfalos despertó de un salto, no de muy buenas pulgas

-¿¡QUE NO VEN QUE QUIERO…! ¡WAH!- chillo, dándose cuenta que no estaba a una distancia sana del suelo y prácticamente encaramándose a mi

"_Jefe~ Pierdo el equilibrio~" _canturreo Blackjack con dificultad, justo como yo

-¡Cálmate! ¡Estamos en Blackjack!- le grite, a poco de caerme y si no fuera indestructible estoy seguro de que mi cuello hubiera sufrido daños irreparables. Los pájaros del demonio parecieron tomar eso como un "¡Apúrense! ¡Los estamos esperando!" porque por lo que pude ver por encima del hombro aumentaron la velocidad, como si ya no fueran lo suficientemente rápido

April pareció recordar que demonios hacia encima de un caballo volador, porque volvió a su puesto ya más calmada viendo por encima de su hombro

-¿Qué son?- pregunto extrañada cuando volteo de nuevo, uno se esperaría "¡Oh por dios nos sigue una banda de pájaros asesinos!" con mil chillidos seguidos, pero no, ella simplemente preguntaba que eran como si fueran una especie extraña de pollitos

-Pájaros del estínfalo- como supuse, no tenia idea

-¿Algún mito en particular…?- me pregunto incitándome con la mano a seguir hablando

-Hércules tuvo que echarlos de un lugar, no recuerdo cual, pero lo hizo con una campana, el sonido los ahuyento- recuerdo eso, aunque me sentí culpable recordando que Annabeth me había… Mis pensamientos se vieron inevitablemente interrumpidos cuando vi como April con una mirada entre dudosa, aterrada y desafiante se acomodaba con ambas piernas de un lado-¿Qué haces?-

-Mi primer trabajo de semidiosa- dijo, casi emocionada, pude sentir sus dedos enroscados en mi camisa y la di por arruinada con un suspiro

-¿Ah si?-

-Si, reduce la velocidad aquí y baja- me señalo a un edificio alto, como todos en Nueva York, estábamos en el times square ya ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

-¡Percy! ¡Nos alcanzan!- exclamo irritada zarandeándome, con horror vi como tenia razón, ya casi nos caían encima

-¡Solo no te mates!- bufé haciendo que Blackjack rozara con sus cascos el edificio y redujera la velocidad lo suficiente para que ella se bajara de Blackjack sin problemas y entrara por una puerta que hubiera sido difícil de ver a simple vista, estaba la posibilidad de que la hubiera visto a lo lejos, pero estaba mas ciega que las hermanas grises… ok no tanto, pero casi, así que me fui por la opción donde ella conocía el edificio

-¡Distráelos y mantenlos cerca!- fue lo ultimo que grito antes de cerrar de un portazo la puerta de la azotea

"_Mmmm… ¿Decirle que no se matara no fue mucho pedir?" _dijo Blackjack, puse los ojos en blanco y reí

-Estará bien, anda distraigamos a una linda manada de pájaros- mi pegaso estuvo en el aire otra vez, esa parada rápida fue suficiente para que los estínfalos tomaran mucha ventaja pero no todo estaba perdido, todavía podíamos sacar mucha diversión de esto.

Zigzagueamos por entre los edificios como unas flechas, con los estínfalos casi en nuestros talones y sus chillidos de la muerte reventándonos los tímpanos

"_April, lo que sea que vayas a hacer ¡APURATE!" _

_**(April POV) **_

Baje las escaleras a todo lo que me daban las piernas, rezando porque GG, mas conocido como Gerard y por ser el esposo de mi prima, aun trabajara en esa estación de radio. Si no lo hacía… bueno, podíamos darnos por muertos.

Por desgracia su cabina estaba hasta los pisos de en medio… así que tenia _mucho _por correr, definitivamente no era mi día.

Luego de varios minutos, en los que solo rece porque Percy pudiera distraer a esos pájaros endemoniados a cualquier dios que no fuera mi padre (Porque sé que seria como poner a Percy en medio de ellos) pude, _por fin_, llegar hasta la cabina de GG. Tuve la suerte de que el me abriera en persona

-¡Hey! ¡Tiempo sin verte!- exclamo alegremente, era un gran tipo, tenia el cabello rubio rojizo con barba del mismo color, su cara te recordaba a un mono pero uno con una buena apariencia, sus ojos azul brillante estaban algo escondidos detrás de unas gafas con marco negro de pasta. Lo que le daba su apariencia de rockero era su gorra, la cual, por cierto, me robaría algún dia

-¡Si!- grite, tratando de parecer emocionada y no al borde del pánico y a punto de perder la respiración, GG miro por encima de mi cabeza, muy seguramente buscando a mi madre

-¿Viniste sola?- me pregunto extrañado, asentí hinchando el pecho orgullosa

-Ya soy lo suficientemente grande para andar sola en Nueva York- mentira, sería suicidio y mi madre nunca por ningún motivo me dejaría ¡A duras penas me dejaba ir al supermercado!- Venia porque quería pedir una canción… y de paso saludarte- si había algo en lo que yo fuera buena era en hacer excusas, por cosas de las vidas siempre resultaban creíbles, Claoh, mi prima, y el no vivían muy lejos por lo que venir hasta aquí solo para pedir una canción y saludarlo no sonaría como una completa locura

-¡Claro! ¡Entra!- exclamo alegre guiándome adentro, era la típica estación de radio, _headphones_ regados por doquier, el equipo habitual, los micrófonos, etc. Amaba ese sitio

-¿Puedo pedirla para que se escuche a lo alto por todo times square?- pedí con timidez _"Por favor di si, por favor di si…" _rogué en mi fuero interno. GG pareció pensárselo un poco pero se encogió de hombros despreocupado y sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Una no le hará daño a nadie ¿Verdad?- le dijo juguetonamente a sus compañeros, ellos negaron con la cabeza restándole importancia con la mano sonriéndome _"¡GRACIAS ZEUS!" _casi chille, me dejaron enfrente del equipo para que eligiera la canción, incluso podía ponerle el volumen. Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Era hora de quemarlo todo hasta el suelo al estilo de Nickelback (1)

_**(Percy POV) **_

De la nada times square se encendió, una guitarra y un bajo empezaron a sonar a todo volumen haciendo temblar la ciudad y luego una voz ronca (Y bastante genial por cierto) empezó a cantar, haciendo vibrar todo junto a la guitarra y el bajo, ahora acompañados con una batería.

"_¡Mis oídos! ¡Mis sensibles oídos de caballo!" _se quejo Blackjack, le palmee el cuello para darle ánimos al mismo tiempo que miraba por encima de mi hombro

Los estínfalos habían huido lo más rápido que habían podido ni bien la música empezó a sonar, esa demente había conseguido a punta de rock en menos de media hora lo que Hércules consiguió en tres días con ayuda de una diosa

Sin poder evitarlo solté una carcajada, lo que solo consiguió que Blackjack se preocupara seriamente por mi salud mental

"_Ahora si perdió la chaveta…"_

-¡Solo bajemos!- tuve que gritar, la música sonaba tan alto que todo parecía una fiesta a gran escala allá abajo, incluso los anuncios de las pantallas gigantes habían cambiado, ahora todos tenían temas relacionados con fuego y siempre se movían, vi un anuncio de la banda que al parecer cantaba la canción y ahora era mi favorita

Pero al final la canción acabo y todo volvió a la normalidad, busque con la mirada el edificio de donde había salido todo el sonido seguro de que allí encontraría a April y en efecto, estaba en la entrada del primer piso… junto algún tipo extraño de unos 30 años y apariencia de rockero pacifico, era bastante extraño la verdad, pero se veía bien. Antes de acercarme me asegure de dejar a Blackjack en algún callejón cercano, iba a decirle que se quedara ahí… pero, siempre podíamos llegar a pie, y el pobre necesitaba descansar ¿Verdad?

"_No tiene por qué mentirme jefe, se cuando sobro" _¿¡Acaso era tan obvio! _"¡Piensa en Annabeth!" _últimamente tenia que recordarme eso mucho

"_¿Sabe? Me cae mejor esta, es mas amable y divertida" _me dijo Blackjack con inocencia

-Te dio cubos de azúcar ¿Verdad?- le dije acusatoriamente, mi pegaso relincho con alegría y salió volando en dirección a mi apartamento, suspire, puse mis manos en los bolsillos y salí del callejón para dirigirme a el edificio de la estación de radio. April seguía ahí con el rockero pacifico, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca ella grito:

-¡Oh! ¡Percy! ¡Tiempo sin verte!-lo suficientemente fuerte para darme cuenta que significaba un "Sígueme la corriente"

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto el rockero extrañado, la pelinegra asintió convincente, antes de que pudiera yo decir algo ella habló de nuevo

-Ex amigo de la escuela, se mudo a Nueva York, también venia a hacerle una visita ¡Que coincidencia!- ¿¡De donde sacaba mentiras tan rápido! ¿¡Acaso era hija de Hermes!

-Oh… ¿No te conozco?- con un escalofrió recordé que yo había aparecido en las noticias un millón de veces por desastres causados por todas partes, en mi defensa NO-ERA-MI-CULPA. Trague duro, no daba para mentirle

-Salí en las noticias… hace unos 6 años, me habían secuestrado- eso no era del todo mentira, la ironía es que el supuesto secuestrador era el padre de mi amiga aquí presente

-¡Oh! ¡Percy Jackson! Gane un microondas gratis gracias a ti, te debo una- me dijo sonriente guiñándome un ojo, April lo miro a él y luego a mi, claramente no tenia ni idea de que hablábamos

-Larga historia- murmuré revolviéndome el cabello con nerviosismo, el aire podía salir de los pulmones ahora que el amigo de ella parecía haberme aceptado

-Ehh… claro, en fin ¡GG! ¡Fue un gusto verte! Volveré con Percy, oh, y no vine con mama, estamos en una excursión de campamento, no te aterres cuando llegues a casa y no nos veas ahí- rió mi amiga, sorprendiéndome de nuevo con lo fácil que se le daba sacar una mentira tras otra perfectamente creíble

GG, el rockero pacifico, se despidió de ella con un abrazo y de mí con un saludo de puños luego nos dirigimos directo a mi apartamento. Me reí mirándola con una ceja enarcada

-¿Nickelback?- dioses gracias por haber puesto el anuncio de la banda en la pantalla grande, no quería lucir como un completo ignorante de música. Al parecer teníamos ideas parecidas, porque al tiempo que yo hable ella también lo hizo con mi misma expresión

-¿Las noticias y microondas gratis?-

-Larga historia- dijimos al tiempo, me reí por lo bajo y ella empezó a contar divertida

-Cuando dijiste que el sonido los había alejado y vi el edificio se me ocurrió- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, bah, claro, poca cosa, ahuyentar a un montón de pájaros de bronce que si te alcanzan pueden matarte no se diga lo que uno de sus chillidos podría destrozarte los oídos si estas muy cerca-Ahora tu… ¿Las noticias? ¿En serio?-

-Oh créeme, salí mas que esa vez… pero esa es la que mejor impresión causa- dije con simpleza ella me veía divertida, la mire extrañado-¿Qué?-

-¿Y para que querías causar una buena impresión?- me pregunto, casi burlona.

_Esa_ era una excelente pregunta, enrojecí hasta la raíz del pelo y soltó una carcajada

-P-pues…- piensa, piensa… ¡Ni siquiera yo sabia porque! ¿¡Como demonios iba a explicárselo!

-¡Estoy jugando contigo!- exclamo divertida riendo a carcajadas-Cualquiera quiere causar una buena impresión, no pienses que pienso cosas raras… igual, tienes a Annabeth- sonrió restándole importancia al asunto, sentí una piedra de mil kilos caer en mi estomago _"Eso, tienes a Annabeth" _

¿Por qué tener a Annabeth ya no me parecía tan genial como antes?

-¡Ya dime que demonios paso con las noticias y el microondas!- grito con un puchero jalándome la mejilla

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Bien! ¡Que haya paz!- me queje, le conté la historia y al final lo único que dijo fue…

-¡QUE SUBNORMAL QUE ES!- con eso, irremediablemente se refería a Ares

_**(Luke POV)**_

Ni bien baje en picada lo primero que tuve que hacer fue controlar bien las converse voladoras para no perder el control, porque _cierta _personita había despertado y Thalia no era de las que tienen un lindo despertar

-Exijo. Bajar. Ahora- siseo en mi oído, _admito_, que me dio escalofríos

-Ehh… no se puede ¿No quieres seguir durmiendo? Te veías tan tierna- le dije con dulzura exagerada, pero ella solo hundió sus uñas en mis hombros casi rompiéndome la camiseta para atravesarme la piel, no era difícil imaginar la cara de Freddy Krueger que tenia. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué deje que se durmiera? O mejor ¿Por qué no me ofrecí para llevar a alguna de las otras dos?

Lo bueno de los dioses, es que ellos siempre serian la respuesta a este tipo de preguntas, y luego tienen el descaro de preguntar porque quiero acabar con ellos.

Por suerte los estínfalos se hicieron de notar, porque Thalia volteo la cabeza para verlos mejor y por accidente tuvo una linda vista a 3D de la altura en la que estábamos

-¡Oh por todos los dioses!- exclamo abrazando mi cuello como si su vida dependiera de eso, solté una carcajada: Era hora de bajar en picada y volver a subir

Eso casi me cuesta mi oído, pero valió la pena, porque cuando termino de romper mis tímpanos con su "melodiosa voz" solo se quedo abrazándome con la cabeza escondida entre mi cuello, la mire divertido, solo mientras estuviéramos en aire ella demostraría que había algo contra lo que no podía, me gustaba eso, porque me hacia sentir que podía protegerla, así fuera por una vez y no al contrario como siempre ocurría

-Hey, está todo bien- le dije, medio ladeando la cabeza para que me escuchara por encima de todo el viento

-¡LO SE! ¡EL VIENTO ME LASTIMA LOS OJOS!- puse los ojos en blanco divertido

-Oh seguro, pero te estas perdiendo una linda vista- no había ciudad mas hermosa que Nueva York en la noche, de eso podía estar seguro. Thalia se asomo con timidez, hasta el punto que solo sus ojos estaban visibles, se aferro un poco mas a mi pero parecía estar bien.

Tal vez Nueva York fuera la ciudad mas hermosa que yo haya visto, pero nunca ni en un millón de años superaría a Thalia.

Mucho menos cuando de la nada empezaba a sonar música a todo volumen casi haciéndome perder el control de mi vuelo

-¿¡Que demonios!- masculle por lo bajo. Thalia no contesto… y yo me sentía aterradoramente liviano desde que casi pierdo el control

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- grito Thalia

A unos 10 metros por debajo de mí

Y la distancia aumentaba

_Mierda_

Como una flecha fui por ella y por suerte pude tomarla de la mano antes de que algún mortal se diera cuenta de las dos personas en el aire a causa de unas simples converse voladoras

-Eres…un… idiota- jadeo, casi rompiéndome la mano con su agarre. Yo por mi parte, sentía como si el corazón fuera a salírseme por el pecho o la espalda, porque es como si dentro de mí hubiera dos mini personas jugando tenis con el de pelota.

Pero obviamente, solo podía reírme a carcajadas. Era algo de mí que me favorecía y que siempre agradecería al cielo (Porque me rehusaba a agradecerles algo a los dioses, por pequeño que fuera) el hecho de que cada vez que entraba en pánico simplemente me entraran ganas de reírme, mas de una vez Percy tomo eso como algo en su contra.

-¡Dioses!- bufo ella, muy seguramente creyendo que lo había hecho por diversión, era mejor que pensara así. Le di la mejor de mis sonrisas y me encogí de hombros, siempre era mejor que creyera que fuera un idiota que hacia bromas pesadas (Demasiado) a que fuera un idiota asustadizo que la dejaba caer de unos quinientos metros de altura solo porque le dieron un susto de muerte.

Por suerte, los estínfalos se habían ido y nosotros ya éramos libres de ir hasta el apartamento de Percy sin preocupaciones

-Ese es- me señalo Thalia unos minutos después, a juzgar por su tono aun estaba de malas pulgas conmigo, suspire y entre por la ventana. Con mucha suerte la señora Jackson no me reconocería

-¡Thalia! ¡Luke!- genial, no solo me reconocía _también_ le habíamos dado un susto de muerte entrando por la ventana

-Hola Sally- sonrió mi amiga, acomodándose el cabello y abrazando a la señora Jackson. Bueno, no había que preguntarse porque Poseidón se había fijado en ella, incluso para ser mayor era bastante linda cuando conoció al dios del mar lo debió ser mas.

Sonreí cortésmente y alce la mano a modo de saludo, mas incomodo de lo que nunca admitiría, había tratado de matar a su único hijo, muy seguramente su gran tesoro y razón de su existencia desde el momento que había nacido y estoy seguro que para ella eso no era un secreto. Me sorprendia que no hubiera ido por un cuchillo a la cocina para sacarme la cabeza a estas alturas de la vida.

Pero al parecer Percy no sacaba esa insoportable manía de ser amable incluso con sus enemigos de la nada, porque la señora Jackson me ofreció una sonrisa deslumbrante y me abrazo como si fuera su hijo prodigo o algo así, creo que esta demás decir que me quede petrificado donde estaba aún dudando si debía devolverle el abrazo o no

-Me alegra saber que ya estés bien, siempre que Percy me hablaba de ti solo pensaba en lo mal que lo debías haber pasado- me dijo teniéndome de los hombros mirándome con ternura, asentí aun atónito. Como si no tuviera mucha vergüenza ya. Ignore a Thalia y a su mirada burlona con la cara ardiendo mirando a una fotografía de la pared, un mini Percy siendo abrazado por Sally con una playa al fondo, no pude evitar pensar en mi madre y desear que todo hubiera podido ser así, alguien completamente normal que pudiera llevarme a la playa sin tener ataques de visiones mostrándole mi horrible destino que la hacia enloquecer poco a poco

-¿Percy esta bien?- la voz de la señora Jackson me saco de mis patéticos pensamientos con un sobresalto

-Ehh… si, nos íbamos a reunir aquí con Nico y Mariam cuando no nos siguieran los estínfalos- respondí con torpeza, Thalia soltó una risita por lo bajo y la mire entrecerrando los ojos a lo que solo me mando una sonrisa angelical, rodé los ojos pero por una decima de segundo, la cual muy seguramente había sido mi imaginación me pareció que me miraba con ternura.

Para alguien cuyo hijo había sido casi asesinado por tantos años (Todas ellas por mi culpa, como si no fuera ya todo bastante irónico) parecía no estar muy acostumbrada a eso, porque soltó un _largo_ suspiro de alivio y preocupación al tiempo, reí divertido

-Es Percy, unos pájaros cantores son de lo menos que debe preocuparse- le dije en un intento por tranquilizarla, ella me miro agradecida

-Iré a traerles algo, pónganse cómodos, es un placer ver que están bien- nos dijo antes de desaparecer por el camino hasta la cocina

-Quien diría que Luke Castellan se sonrojaría tan fácil- se burlo Thalia, me reí y la empuje por el hombro

-_ Erre es korakas_ – bufe, Thalia se rió a carcajadas desde el sofá

-Eres adorable- se burlo, lo que me indico que era hora de mi as bajo la manga

-¿En serio?- le dije, acercándome lenta y peligrosamente, ella pudo sentir el peligro en mi sonrisa porque dejo de reír y pude verla tragar duro, para añadir más diversión su cara estaba del color de un tomate. Me reí sin parar en mi fuero interno

-S-si…- tartamudeo, yo solo me acercaba más

-¿Sabes que amerita la ocasión?- le dije casual como si nada, la hija de Zeus aun sonrojada negó con la cabeza viendo con atención la mesa de café que estaba junto al sofá. Me puse de cuclillas junto al sofá, Thalia me miro con una ceja alzada

Algo bueno de ser malo es que aprendes a hacer sonrisas dignas de ser expuestas antes de que vayas a torturar sin piedad a alguien

-¡No se te…! ¡JAJAJAJAJA SUELTAME!- las cosquillas sin duda eran tortura, solo pregúntenle a los romanos-¡LUKE!- grito Thalia riéndose a carcajadas y retorciéndose como un gusano de seda, su risa era contagiosa

-Shhh… ¿Qué pensara la señora Jackson de ti?- le dije con una risita, ella seguía retorciéndose sin poder hablar. La diversión hubiera podido seguir, pero Nico y Mariam entraron por la ventana dando tumbos con un "¡AHHHHH!" la patineta de Nico quedo en la esquina de la sala de estar y tras un golpe Nico quedo en el piso debajo de Mariam abrazándola sobreprotectoramente, mire a Thalia alzando las cejas con picardía y ella soltó una risita por lo bajo

-Ehh… y-y-yo… momento… ¿Nico? ¿Estas vivo?- le pregunto Mariam con timidez picándole la mejilla, tal vez algo mas fuerte de lo normal

-Ay...- gimoteo el chico fantasma, fue suficiente para que la hija de Poseidón lo tomara como una luz verde para poder golpearlo

-¿¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!- chillo aterrada

-En llegar mas rápido- gruño de nuevo con una mueca de dolor, eso despertó mi atención

-¿Eh?- nos miraron, se sonrojaron hasta la raíz del pelo y _justo _cuando se iban a levantar de tan _cómoda_ posición Percy y April llegaron por la puerta de lo mas campantes.

Puedo jurar que vi los pensamientos de Percy ahogando a Nico en el rio Hudson

-¿Qué… ha…?- comenzó a sisear, pero la señora Jackson llego al rescate de Nico (Muy seguramente sin saberlo) y se lanzo a abrazar a Percy

-¡ESTABA TAN PREOCUPADA!- grito, Percy rió y le devolvió el abrazo, diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras de como no fue tan peligroso todo esta vez. Yo Luke Castellan, celoso de mi inútil mejor amigo/peor enemigo, por el simple hecho de que recibe un abrazo de su madre sin temer que empiece a convulsionar y a que sus ojos se vuelvan verdes. Soy tan idiota.

Como adivinando lo que pensaba Thalia tomo mi mano y la apretó con suavidad, la mire pero ella solo puso su cabeza en mi hombro así que suspire sonriendo, bien, había algo que yo tenia y el no, y era a ella

-Calma, calma, April espanto a los pájaros con música- le dijo, señalándola casi con orgullo, Sally alzo la mirada para mirar a la hija de Ares por encima del hombro de Percy pero ella solo parecía querer salir corriendo

-No fue gran cosa solo puse una canción en la radio a todo volumen- refunfuño por lo bajo mordiéndose el labio, muy seguramente un habito nervioso que tenia

-…Momento, ¿Tu que?- pregunte, recordando la casi cita de Thalia con el suelo

-Puse la música en times square…- explico sin entender muy bien mi pregunta, solo resople, no era su culpa que me hubiera tomado por sorpresa

-Bien, es bueno saber que todos están bien- sonrió Sally, luego pareció confundida y vio a todas partes-¿Dónde está Annabeth?-

Y por obvias razones el ambiente se puso incomodo

-…No se- respondió Percy al cabo de unos segundos rehuyendo la mirada de cualquiera

-Ah Percy- dijo la señora Jackson abrazándolo, él le palmeo la espalda con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Y April entro por completo con la mirada sombría y se sentó junto a mi, en ningún momento el cerebro de algas dejo de seguirla con la mirada pero ella lo ignoro jugando con su sombrero que traía a la mano, muy seguramente para que no saliera volando por el viento

-Estará bien… ya sabes lo fuerte que es- mientras Percy hablaba todas las miradas (Excepto la de su madre) estaban por inercia en April, quien pareció reforzar el agarre en su sombrero y por un momento creí que simplemente lo rompería.

Luego lo más aterrador paso, alzo la mirada y nos miro a todos como si nada

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me miran?- pregunto confundida, y todos inmediatamente volteamos a otra parte

-Oh las galletas están listas, Paul se quedo trabajando hasta tarde por cierto ¡Ya vengo!- envidiaba a la señora Jackson, ajena a toda el aura de tensión que había en la habitación

-Claro tu ve- dijo Percy, miro el sitio libre en el sofá, junto a April muy seguramente preguntándose si era seguro o no sentarse pero al final lo hizo. Ella lo ignoro olímpicamente

-¿Qué les paso? –les pregunto extrañada a Nico y a Mariam, quienes mientras la señora Jackson saludaba a su pequeño bebe se sentaron en el otro sofá de dos plazas que había cerca de ellos.

Mariam fulmino a Nico con la mirada

-_Alguien_ quiso usar el viaje del demonio- siseo

-Viaje de sombras- rectifico el chico de Hades por lo bajo

-¡Lo mismo!- chillo zarandeándolo, parecían una vieja pareja de casados

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Thalia extrañada

-Oh… bueno… no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo con otra persona- empezó a explicar Nico, la mirada que le dirigió Mariam entre la indignación y el terror fue digna de un poema-Así que puede que termináramos en un sitio distinto- concluyo rascándose con nerviosismo la nuca

-O sea…- dijo Percy, bastante serio, cruzado de brazos. El modo de hermano sobreprotector estaba activado y me pregunte si ya sabría que la chica misteriosa de Nico era su hermana. Aguante la risa a duras penas, por suerte solo April y Thalia lo habían notado pero se limitaron a mirarme como si me hubiera salido una nueva cabeza

-No estoy muy seguro donde…- empezó Nico

-Ese bar era un sueño- suspiro Mariam con ojos soñadores

_Bum_. Esto era tan divertido

-¿¡LA LLEVASTE A UN BAR!- rugió Percy, listo para saltarle a la yugular al rey de los fantasmas en cualquier momento

-¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Y no fue apropósito!- se defendió el de ojos negros ofendido, tras unos segundos pareció recordar algo y saco un papel de su bolsillo trasero, todos nos inclinamos hacia el frente con la curiosidad atacándonos sin piedad- Me lo dio Hestia, dice que lo manda Rachel-

-¿Desde cuando Hestia hace de mensajera?- la pregunta me salió sin pensar, no que a mi me importara Hermes, pero algo feo debía estar pasando en el olimpo para que el no pudiera entregar un mensaje

-_Esa _es una excelente pregunta- observo Nico, desdoblo el papel y lo leyó, a medida que leía su ceño se iba acentuando cada vez mas

-¿Y?- preguntamos todos impacientes, creo que debía agradecerle al THDA por eso

-Es una profecía- anuncio Nico solemne, Percy bufo

-Claro que es una profecía, es Rachel, el oráculo ¿Acaso esperabas una postal desde las Bahamas?- el chico del papel puso los ojos en blanco

-¿Quieren oírla o no?- automáticamente todos, excepto Mariam y April quienes eran nuevas en esto de las profecías, le tiramos un almohadón a la cada- ¡Ay! ¡Solo tenían que decir si!- Nico trago aire y dijo:

_Una mestiza ante las raíces ha sucumbido_

_Bajo el abismo el lugar más preciado se sepultara_

_ Seis mestizos entraran por la gran ciudad de blanco _

_Pero los doce favoritos a la tierra y sus descendientes su sangre sacrificaran _

_Mas sin embargo bajo un sacrificio las puertas de la muerte volverán a su estado natural_

Silencio

-¡Genial! ¡Me encantan los sacrificios!- exclamo Thalia con la mas falsa alegría, sonreí en mi fuero interno sabiendo que pensaba en mi

-¿La tierra? Ok, somos mestizos, pero… ¿¡Como demonios piensan que resucitar a la tierra es malo! ¿¡No todas las historias hablan de la tierra como "la madre de todo" o algo así! ¡Me confunden!- casi grito Mariam exasperada, April negó con la cabeza con gravedad, por primera vez la vi seria en la vida… nada bueno

-No necesariamente… eso grita Gea por todas partes- dijo, Gea me sonaba, al ver la cara drenada de color de Thalia

¿De donde me sonaba Ge…?

-¡NO!- grite, me había asustado tanto que salte de mi asiento, ya sabia de donde sonaba, era la única voz que me acompaño por meses mientras Cronos había tomado mi cuerpo, mientras mi alma muy seguramente vagaba por el tártaro, la voz que siempre me decía que derrotaran a su pequeño hijo o no ella siempre se aseguraría de vengarlo

Y que si me llegaba a alzar en su contra mi castigo seria incluso peor que el destino que me esperaba ahí donde estaba, sumido en la oscuridad.

Yo personalmente no podía pensar en algo peor que eso

-¿Qué demonios…?- mascullo Percy, del susto April había saltado y se había pegado a él, por inercia el la abrazo por la cintura. Se miraron, sus caras se volvieron tomates y April quedo pegada a Thalia mientras que Percy pegado al apoya brazos, puse los ojos en blancos

-No es bueno, nada bueno- murmure, mas para mi mismo que para nadie, mis manos se enredaban entre ellas como si fuera un poseso. Sabía que todos me miraban sin entender, pero no me importaba, yo no podía volver a escuchar esa voz de nuevo sin querer ir a esconderme en alguna parte lo más lejos de la tierra posible… el problema es que no había un lugar así

-Hey… ¿Dónde esta Nico?- pregunto Mariam, ignorándome por completo por lo que me sentí agradecido, ya bastante tenia con creer que la tierra nos tragaría a todos en cualquier momento. La atención de todos pasó de mí a la búsqueda del chico fantasma con la mirada pero él no estaba por ninguna parte

_**(Nico POV)**_

Ni bien termine de leer la profecía algo en la calle de al frente capto mi atención, emitía poder, tal vez demasiado… pero aun así parecía en pedazos y tenia el indudable olor a la muerte y al tártaro en el, no era nada que yo hubiera visto jamás y siendo hijo de Hades una curiosidad suicida era la menor de mis preocupaciones, no importaba la poca lógica que eso tuviera.

Todos empezaron a discutir sobre la profecía, Mariam estaba a medio gritar algo sobre la tierra no debiendo ser mala y yo me desaparecí sin que se dieran cuenta, lo bueno de mi es que era fácil de pasar desapercibido

Para cuando llegue a la calle de enfrente, el sujeto parecía estarme esperando, traía una capucha tipo assassins creed que le tapaba los ojos (Si, Luke me ha llevado por el mal camino de los adictos a los juegos de video, tener un IPhone no ayuda) y barba blanca y felpuda que te recordaba a una linda nube de algodón se asomaba por esta.

-Je, entonces no pase desapercibido- me miro y por debajo de esa capucha que oscurecía su cara pude ver el brillo de unos ojos grises, como si se tratara de un ciego y una sonrisa que no traería nada bueno si dabas un paso en falso

-Puede tener un aura imponente si se lo propone señor-dije casualmente, listo para sacar mi espada en cualquier momento

-Oh lo… ¡POR AMOR AL CAOS!- grito exasperado recogiendo algo del suelo, me sobresalte y mire a lo que recogía ¿Un dedo?

-Ehh…-él anciano gruño, de muy malas pulgas reacomodando su dedo en su lugar. Era bueno saber que no había traído a _nadie _(CofcofMariamcofcof) conmigo

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca has visto a un anciano cayéndose a pedazos?- siseo, se quito la capucha con un dedo tembloroso y me miro con altivez como si yo fuera a quien se le acababa de caer un dedo y el fuera de la realeza. No tengo idea de como un anciano tan acabado puede emanar tanto poder (En pedazos o no), toda su blanca piel estaba pegada a sus huesos siendo su cara lo que mas me impresionaba ver, porque sus mejillas en vez de estar infladas hacia afuera parecían ser succionadas hacia adentro por alguna fuerza dentro de su boca, sus ojos estaban hundidos en sus cuencas y tenia grandes ojeras bajo estos, tenia una gran calva en su cabeza y estaba llena de grumos de piel con solo un poco de cabello completamente blanco rodeándola, bien podía ser un dios cualquiera disfrazado, pero lo dudaba mucho, los dioses si bien aparecían muchas veces como ancianos, siempre preferían verse bien, enigmáticos y no causantes de lastima. También siempre te llamaban por tu nombre completo y siempre iban directo a la charla de como te esperaba un horrible destino y como debías superarlo porque eras un gran héroe y confiaban el destino del mundo en tus hombros

Obviamente. Nunca te decían el _puto horrible destino_, solo te dejaban con la maldita intriga, siendo un paranoico, pensando que la mosca que pasaba frente a ti podía ser tu única esperanza para salvarte

-No… la verdad…- luego añadí-No uno muerto al menos, ni con tanto poder-

-¿Quién dice que estoy muerto?- siseo, cada vez empezaba a creer mas que fuera algún dios disfrazado, pero simplemente no cuadraba

-No eres Zeus ¿No?- pregunte con algo de sospecha, nunca estaba de mas preguntar. A menos de que fuera gente quisquillosa con quien tratabas, como en este caso

-¡NO SOY ZEUS! ¡NO ME COMPARES CON ESE MOCOSO!- se enojo tanto que algunos cabellos de su ya calva cabeza cayeron al suelo como pelo de gato. Lo que me intrigo aun mas es que estaba insultando al señor de cielo a todas sus expensas y el cielo nocturno no parecía llenarse de nubes de tormenta… _aun _

-¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Lo siento!- me disculpe pero el siguió refunfuñando acerca de como se caía a pedazos, jurando unas mil veces que la "Vieja bruja" pagaría y como hace eones que trataba de volver

…¿Eones?

Este tenía que ser un dios, por un momento de terror absoluto pensé que podría ser un titán, pero ya estaría aniquilado en el suelo

-¿Puedo preguntarle quien es?- no me presto atención, estaba mas ocupado recogiendo su ojo y su oreja del suelo

-¡MALDITO SEAS CRONOS! ¡TE MERECES TU DESTINO!- rugió, escupiendo un torrente de saliva el cual tuve la mala suerte de recibir

-¡Daj!- pareció enojarse con eso, porque sus ojos brillaron con odio y sentí como todo el aire abandonaba mis pulmones

-¿Sigues creyendo que soy un dios?- siseo, a este punto yo estaba a cuatro patas, tratando de recuperar el aire que venia de ninguna parte, ya me veía tirado en la acera dentro de cinco minutos como mucho. Miles de pensamientos inundaron mi mente, la forma en que se caía a pedazos, como podía insultar a Zeus sin preocuparse por un rayo fulminándolo, la "Vieja bruja" a quien había jurado vengar y que junto con Cronos parecía ser la culpable de sus desgracias.

Mi cabeza hizo clic cuando recordé como había jurado la primera vez que se le cayó el dedo, no había jurado en nombre del estigio

Había jurado en nombre de caos, la primera cosa que jamás existió en el universo

-U…ra…no- jadeé, mis pulmones parecían encogerse a cada silaba, me di por muerto

-¡Muy bien!- rió él, el primer señor del cielo, el primer esposo de Gea y el padre de todos los titanes. El aire volvió a mis pulmones de sopetón y me quede un buen tiempo tosiendo, inhalando y exhalando agradeciendo a todos los dioses que me iluminaron para decir el bendito nombre del anciano frente a mí

-Ahora escúchame, _con atención_- siseo con malicia acercándose a mi cara, no tenía dientes ¡Genial! ¡Lo hacia todo mas divertido!-Vas a ir al tártaro con tus amiguitos héroes, encontraras donde mi _linda_ esposa duerme… ¡Y LA CORTARAS A ELLA Y A ESE INUTIL DE TARTARO EN MIL PEDAZOS CON SU PROPIA GUADAÑA!- salí volando hacia atrás, es como si de su boca hubiera salido un huracán que luego de enviarme hasta la esquina de la calle se lo trago a él.

Respirar hondo y quedarme tendido en el suelo fue lo único que hice hasta que los demás dieron conmigo afuera

_-w- JURO QUE TENIA EN MENTE QUE GEA VINIERA A COBRAR VENGANZA MUCHO ANTES DE SABER QUE THE LOST HERO EXISTIA! T.T 9v9 DEMO LES GUSTO! Kkye AMO A LUKE! ¿ Y pobre Nico .curios demo amo a Urano no tengo idea de porque es un maldito kisama ¿ MICA NO ME MATES! pero bue… es el mejor que se lleva con los muertos… o semi muertos… o lo que sea Urano ^^U 9v9 DEJEN REVIEWS! ¿ gomen por la profecía si apesta, soy mala para las rimas HIJA DE APOLO HASTA EL FINAL! u.u ah bue… Kkye PUDE TERMINARLO HOY QUE FELIZ SOY! _

_¿ OH CIERTO!_

_-w- puso "_Burn it to the ground" _de Nickelback para ahuyentar a los estínfalos kkye AMO MANDAR A LA MIERDA TODO METODO PARA ACABAR CON MONSTRUOS MITOLOGICOS! 9w9 es divertido! _

_9v9 NOS VEMOS! X3 _


	7. ¡A la ciudad de Willy Wonka! ¡Chocolate!

_X3 BUENAS GENTE LINDA! 9w9 estoy feliz ya termine el fic en mi cuaderno! ¿ oh créanme me mataran, los que leyeron una venganza después de mil años tendrán una idea OxO Y NO DIRE MAS! -w- en fin… 9v9 NADA ME PERTENECE! -w- todo le pertenece a Rick Riordan (nOn EL MAS GENIAL DE TODOS LOS ESCRITORES!) ¿ Por cierto, me equivoque con la edad de Mariam pequeño error de calculo u.u tiene 14 no 13 :P_

_Y esto fue lo que se perdieron en Percy Jackson and the olympians the tartarus quest: _

_Los seis chicos huyeron del campamento que se volvió algo así como un licuado de tierra y escombros hasta Nueva York, cuando ya estaban llegando una banda de pájaros estínfalo empezó a seguirlos y cada uno llego por su lado, al final April los ahuyento con música de Nickelback a todo volumen. Luego llegaron al apartamento de Percy y Nico les leyó la profecía que Rachel les había mandado con Hestia, ahí ven que Gea es quien esta causando problemas. Sus sospechas son confirmadas cuando Nico ve a un anciano extraño leproso cruzando la calle que termina siendo Urano, ex esposo de Gea, créanme no quieren saber como fue su divorcio._

_Y eso fue lo que se perdieron! Ahora…_

**¡A la ciudad de Willy Wonka!...¡De chocolate! **

_**(Thalia POV)**_

Luego de buscar a Nico por todos los rincones del apartamento (Tres baños incluidos) Paul, el padrastro de Percy llego con el al hombro, estaba pálido ¿Qué demonios…?

-Sabia que lo conocía de alguna parte- suspiro el, dejando a Nico en el sofá

-Gracias a los dioses, creí que había ido a viciar con McDonald's de nuevo- suspiro Percy, por una extraña razón eso puso a April furiosa

-¡No vicies con esas porquerías! ¡Torturan animales!- Nico se sobresalto y asintió con la cabeza

-Ehh… claro… pero es que son tan ricas…- suspiro soñadoramente y la hija de Ares le mando una mirada dura-¡Pero no lo volveré a hacer!- hasta April supo que mentía

-¿Sabes? A Grover le gustaría, le va eso de la protección de los animales y todo…- dijo Luke _casualmente_, aguante una carcajada a duras penas viendo la cara de basilisco que puso Percy

-_Grover_, tiene una _novia_, que se llama _Enebro_, así que no, no creo que le gustaría- siseo

-¡Nico! ¡Te buscamos por todas partes!- grito Sally, saliendo de la cocina con galletas humeantes y deliciosas… de color azul, porque no me sorprende

-Lo encontré yo, debería ganarme un premio- comento Paul sonriente y la madre de Percy le beso la mejilla cariñosamente para luego poner las galletas en la mesa de café

-¡SON AZULES!- gritaron Mariam, Luke y April, no se si estaban sorprendidos, aterrados o encantados, tal vez todas

-Tradición de la casa- suspiramos Nico y yo, Percy parecía un niño de cinco años cuando beso a su madre en la mejilla y se comió su primera galleta

-¡ADOPTAME!- grito April abrazando a Sally con la boca llena de galletas, Mariam dándole un mordisco a la suya se inclino hacia mi haciéndome una señal de que hiciera lo mismo

-Hermanito, tuve una pesadilla ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- me susurro con picardía, una vez mas, tuve que taparme la boca para no reír

-¿¡QUE LE DIJISTE!- rugió April roja hasta las orejas golpeándola con un almohadón

-¡Yo nada!- grito Mariam divertida tratando por todos los medios de no reír, igual que yo, el almohadón asesino empezó a intercambiar golpes entre Mariam y yo

-Me encanta tener visitantes alegres- rió Sally, luego miro con ternura a Luke-¿Te gustan?

¿Es extraño que casi haya muerto de ternura, emoción, que se yo, por ver como Luke se había comido la mitad de las galletas el solo?

-Están…- trago-… bastante buenas-

-¡A ti te conozco!- grito Paul sobresaltándose, al parecer nuestro querido hijo de Hermes había hecho hasta lo imposible por pasar desapercibido hasta ahora

-Oh si, Luke, este es Paul, Paul este es Luke, en su versión relativamente amigable y soportable, lo bueno es que no quiere matarnos a todos ¿No es genial?- sonrió Percy, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de cierto rubio que luego le mando una de sus (MALDITAS) sonrisas brillantes a Paul

-Oscuro pasado, prefiero no hablar de eso, un placer- ¿Por qué. Era. Tan. Malditamente. Educado?

-Oh bueno, lo mismo digo… y bien ¿Qué traman esta vez?- pregunto con alegría Paul

Silencio sepulcral, _esa_ era una excelente pregunta

-Pues…- dijo April dudosa

-Cortar a Gea con su propia guadaña- dijo Nico, recuperándose de su momento zombi, tiempo de que todos se atraganten

-¿¡Gea!- ese fue Paul

-¿¡Te volviste loco!- gritamos Luke, April y yo al tiempo

-No puede ser tan difícil, esta dormida ¿No?- bufo Mariam, hizo una demostración con sus dedos-Vamos a donde sea que este, buscamos la guadaña antes de que se despierte y ¡Chaz! Muertita como un árbol en invierno-

-¿Ven? ¡No es difícil!-

-Hijos de Poseidón tenían que ser- resoplo April palmeándose la frente

-¿¡De Poseidón!- exclamaron Sally y Paul

Espero que Sally no sea alguien celosa

-¡Sabia que esos lindos ojos verdes no venían de cualquier parte! ¡Aw! ¡Percy tienes una hermana!- al parecer no, porque salto a abrazar a Mariam como si se tratara de su hija perdida

-Entonces los dioses si tienen tantos hijos como dicen…- dijo Paul algo atónito

-Aja- murmuramos todos monótonamente

-Estúpidos- refunfuño April cruzándose de brazos mirando por la ventana

-¡Eh! ¡Que mi padre no es estúpido!- se quejo Mariam

-¡Claro que no!- exclamo la pelinegra con admiración genuina-Hablaba de Ares- suspiro

-…- Paul y Sally la miraron

-Sep, hija de Ares, dios de la guerra, con collar del símbolo de la paz y defensora de animales, les presento a April- presento Percy divertido

-Hablando de hijos rebeldes- se mofo Luke, April soltó una risita y le tiro un almohadón

-Dejemos de hablar de lo anormal que soy y hablemos de como demonios cortaremos a Gea en pedazos ¿Quieren?-

-¿Gea como… la tierra?- pregunto Paul intrigado

-Ok ¿Cómo son Gea y Urano tierra y cielo?- pregunto Percy poniendo los ojos en blanco, lo imite

-Dioses Percy ¿Has oído de algo llamado _National GEOgraphic?_- fue lo único que se me ocurrió, Luke casi escupe sus galletas riéndose

-… ¡Ya lo sabia!- exclamo molesto, le lance una mirada burlona

-¿¡Podrían controlar su déficit de atención todos y centrarnos!- exclamo Mariam con un almohadón en la cara en un vano intento por suicidarse

-¡Bien!- gritamos Percy y yo, Luke estaba sentado entre April y yo así que nos puso una mano en la boca a ambas

-Bien- suspiro Percy, entrando en negocios- Nico, profecía-

-_Una mestiza ante las raíces ha sucumbido-_ repitió Nico leyendo el papel con monotonía- ¿Alguna idea de la mestiza?-

-No idea- dijo April por debajo de la mano de Luke, negué con la cabeza

-Tampoco yo, pero eso significa que hay un traidor- suspiro Luke, me pregunte si tal vez, solo tal vez…

Ver sus ojos resentidos me convencía de que nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza eso de nuevo y que nunca se lo desearía a nadie. Percy debía pensar lo mismo, porque lo miro y negó con la cabeza para si

-No se- fue su veredicto, el rubio idiota a mi lado sonrió agradecido mirando al suelo en un intento fallido de que nadie lo notara

-Soy yo- susurro Mariam con voz de ultratumba

Silencio

-¡MIREN SUS CARAS!- grito riéndose como una maniaca teniéndose el estomago, me falto poco para matarla

-¡MARIAM!- lluvia de almohadones para ella

-¡Lo siento! ¡En serio! ¡Es que no me resistí!- se disculpo aun riendo

-Dioses… -rio Percy, luego, como estaba cerca de ella le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente

-¡Es lo que siempre soñé que haría con su hermanita menor!- chillo Sally emocionada, Paul le paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros divertido

-Bien, bien, entendimos- rió y la madre de Percy se acomodó mejor mirando con ternura al par de hermanitos adorables… si solo los conociera como lo hacia yo

-En fin, primer verso de la línea, no identificado- suspiro Nico, todos lo miramos de nuevo con seriedad-_Bajo el abismo el lugar más preciado se sepultara…-_

-Campamento mestizo- dijimos todos al tiempo sin pensarlo ni una vez

-… ¿¡Que!- exclamo la señora Jackson al borde del desmayo

-Después te cuento- suspiro Percy- sigue Nico-

-_Seis mestizos entraran por la gran ciudad de blanco …- _frunció el ceño, junto con April

-Eh… chicos, somos nosotros por si no lo captaron- dijo Luke como un profesor de primero de primaria, luego empezó a contar- Un- señalo a Nico- Dos- a Mariam- Tres- a Percy- Cuatro- A April- Cinco- se señalo a el- Y seis- me señalo a mi, asintiendo sugestivamente. Ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco

-No me extraño eso- bufo Nico

-Exacto, es que la ciudad de blanco suena a…-empezó April dudosa, con una clara cara de que no le agradaba la idea

-…Washington DC…- termino Nico, igual

-¿En serio?- preguntamos todos

-Es uno de sus apodos, como Nueva York, la ciudad que nunca duerme o la gran manzana y eso- explico April- Ademas de la ciudad de blanco tambien le dicen la ciudad de chocolate yum- añadio soñadoramente

-Ohhh… ciudad de blanco, casa blanca…- murmuro Percy, me encargue de darle en el cogote con la mano por encima de Luke y April, ella solo soltó una risita

-Oye, tiene razón, nunca lo había pensado así- comento divertida, puse los ojos en blanco, eran tal para cual

-Entonces… tenemos que ir a Washington…- suspiro Nico, no debía traerle lindos recuerdos

-Yupi- murmuro April, ok, de ella me esperaba una reacción mejor

-Sigue Nico- dijo Mariam tras un suspiro

-Esta es la parte que nos dice el como fallamos olímpicamente, si es que puede ser mas irónico- añadió el chico alzando las cejas significativamente

-Solo sigue por el amor al olim…- bufo Mariam, ni vio la cara triunfal de Nico se interrumpió y grito:- ¡TU SOLO LEE LA MALDITA PROFECIA!-

-_Pero los doce favoritos a la tierra y sus descendientes su sangre sacrificaran_…-

-Wii, sacrificio humano- murmuramos Nico, Percy y yo, mire a Luke de reojo y el solo me sonrió burlón

-No tengo de que preocuparme, querida, dudo mucho seguir siendo el hijo favorito de Hermes- sonrió, puse los ojos en blanco, el sabia que odiaba que me llamara querida y yo sabia que seguía siendo el hijo favorito de Hermes

-Aja, convéncete de eso- me mofé- ¿Cuál era la última línea otra vez?-

-_Mas sin embargo bajo un sacrificio las puertas de la muerte volverán a su estado natural_- dijo Nico

-¿Puertas de la muerte? ¿¡Acaso hay un inodoro de la muerte también?- se quejo Mariam, solté una risita y antes de que Nico pudiera decir algo ella lo apunto con el dedo severa- _No _contestes- el solo se encogió de hombros

-Bien, ir a Washington, encontrar a Gea, ser sacrificados para que ella y sus hijos revivan, sacrificar a alguien para cerrar las puertas de la muerte, oh, y no nos olvidemos del traidor…- musito Percy pensativo- ¿Soy el único pensando que esto esta fácil?-

April volteo la cabeza lentamente y boquiabierta con un claro mensaje de "¿¡En serio!"

-Para alguien que hizo explotar el monte St. Helen's no debe ser un problema- dijo Sally mirándolo acusadoramente, solté una carcajada, amo a esta mujer

-¡Fue un accidente!- exclamo culpable encogiéndose en su asiento

-Mi tío estuvo ahí y quedo parapléjico- siseo April mirándolo con seriedad, Percy se sobresalto y quedo pálido como la nieve. Pero obviamente el humor negro se extendía como una epidemia- ¡Tienes razón es divertido!- rio April al borde de la asfixia de tanto chocando los cinco con la hija de Poseidón

-¡No lo es! ¡Y Thalia si les sigues el juego juro que te colgare le la punta del Empire State!- me advirtió el tontín, le mande una mirada desafiante

-Inténtalo-

-Tómalo por un acércate y serás pescado frito con sazón a relámpago- bromeo Luke, créanme, sabia de que hablaba

-Diu- murmuro April arrugando la nariz, reí

-No mientas sé que te encantaría- canturreó Mariam

-¡A ANNABETH LE ENCANTARIA!- grito April roja como un tomate tirándole un almohadón- ¡Y no me gusta el pescado!- bufó, Sally suspiro y se paro

-Bien, tal vez deban ir a Washington, pero por hoy deben descansar, se quedaran aquí- dijo alegremente, un millón de protestas empezaron a saltar al aire

-¡No podemos!-

-¡Piensa en el montón de monstruos mamá!-

-¡Seria simplemente demasiado!-

Y ese montón de cosas, mi compañero cara rajada y yo habíamos aprendido de la forma dura a apreciar un lugar verdaderamente seguro así que ni nos molestamos en hablar, al final terminó ganando Sally como era obvio

_**(April POV)**_

Era… demasiado, demasiado para un solo día

En el desayuno en lo único que debía preocuparme era en estar atenta a que Clarisse no me cortara la cabeza, ahora estaba en una búsqueda a matar a nada más y nada menos a la deidad maligna de la tierra.

Lo que me recuerda… ¿Qué Poseidón no había tenido un hijo con ella? En serio, ¿¡Qué tenían en la cabeza los dioses! Daj, pesadillas, pesadillas en todas partes

-Oh April, creo que uno de mis pijamas te servirá- me dijo Sally cuando salí de lavarme los dientes, Paul fue a comprar cepillos para todos. Yo no me podía sentir mas avergonzada.

-¡N-no! ¡En serio! ¡Dormiré así no es problema!- ¿¡Porque me sentía tan nerviosa con ella! ¿¡Era el hecho de que quería matar a su nuera de ensueño o algo!

-Ten- me ordeno, firme y dulce como solo una madre podía, poniéndome el pijama en las manos. Me recordaba tanto a la mía… me pregunto si estaría viendo televisión o estaría dormida ya

-Y-yo… gracias, en serio- murmure, mirando al piso. Sally me palmeo la cabeza con suavidad

-No es nada, ahora anda a descansar- sonrió, asentí fui al baño a cambiarme, Sally me dio una manta y una almohada, porque insistí hasta el cansancio en que yo quería el sofá no una cama y me dirigí a la sala

_Él_ estaba ahí, maldito fuera el destino. Si, _moiras, _les hablo a ustedes

-Oh, hola- me saludo, como si nada arreglando su cama en el suelo a base de un saco de dormir

-Holas- susurre dejando mi sabana en el sofá y acomodando mi almohada

Silencio incomodo

-¿Estas enojada?- ¡SI! … Momento ¿Qué? ¿¡Porque demonios tenia que estar enojada con el!

-No- dije con simpleza encogiéndome de hombros y me tumbe, muy cuidadosa en tumbarme del lado donde quedara frente a frente con el respaldar del sillón-¡Buenas noches!- exclame alegremente

-¿Por qué te da miedo mi madre?- pregunto con curiosidad, me voltee mirándolo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza

-¿Qué demonios…? ¿Cómo iba a darme miedo tu madre? ¡Es mas dulce que un pastel!- exclamé, luego pensé en como había actuado toda la tarde a la defensiva con Sally- Ah eso solo…- _no podía decirlo_

-¿Querías causar buena impresión?- bromeó, quise pensar que bromeaba, pensar que bromeaba me ayudaba a mantener mis estúpidos pensamientos en control

-¡Cállate!- susurre/grite, mirando al techo, Percy soltó una risita luego de eso todo quedo en silencio. Yo no quería preguntar lo que tenía en mente, pero al final, como siempre lo hacia, termine haciéndolo-¿Crees que alguien muera?-

Silencio

-No lo se- fue la conclusión de él, pude sentir como se quedaba de lado, yo me voltee también para mirarlo mejor

_Mala idea_

-¿Alguno de tus amigos ha muerto?- pregunte luego de tragar saliva, el asintió encogiéndose de hombros _"¡Bien hecho, April!" _¿¡Ahora que le decía! ¿¡Lo siento! ¡No podía decirle eso! ¡No lo decía en serio! Pero…

-No es nada, todos murieron en paz, siendo héroes, todos están bien donde quiera que estén- sonrió el, tomo mi mano como si yo fuera quien necesitara que la consolaran, mi cara debía darle una impresión de pesar. Lo cierto es que estaba rebanándome los sesos por decir algo que no lo mandara todo a la mierda, algo difícil para mí

-¿Cómo eran?- eso me causaba curiosidad

-Oh… eran…- soltó una risita- Bueno, esta Bianca… fue la hermana de Nico, no te imaginarias como era el pequeño renacuajo antes de que muriera, era un fastidio pero al menos uno alegre que sonreía- ahí fue cuando me sentí mal, no me gustaba pensar en niños felices sin saber el futuro horrible que se les venia encima, simplemente sacaba lo peor (O mejor, no se) de mi. Percy siguió hablándome de sus amigos que cayeron en batalla, a Bianca le siguió Zoe Belladona, una hija de Atlas que se unió a las cazadoras de Artemis (Para mi trauma dijo que tenia un ligero parecido con ella) y termino siendo asesinada por su propio padre.

Atlas y Ares no eran tan diferentes, a saber si me pasaría lo mismo a mí. Removiendo el escalofrió que me había dado seguí escuchándolo.

Charles Beckendorf, el hijo de Hefaesto que había muerto en la explosión de un crucero liderado por Luke. Y su novia, Silena Beauregard, la hija de Afrodita que los había traicionado pero al final resulto salvándolos a todos haciéndose pasar por Clarisse para que mis hermanos la siguieran a la batalla de Manhattan, murió después asesinada por un drakon.

Y Clarisse se encargo de fritarlo junto a todos los monstruos a dos manzanas a la redonda.

¿Podía ser más genial?

Percy hablo mas y mas de sus amigos, me conto como Luke termino haciendo lo correcto y como acabaron con Cronos. Yo lo escuchaba con atención, sin poder aguantar las ganas de añadir algún comentario tonto pero al parecer a él no le molestaba y reía conmigo, poco a poco, mientras el hablaba, me fui quedando dormida contra mi voluntad, sin soltar su mano en ningún momento. Cuando estaba en el punto exacto donde no distingues la realidad de los sueños él se estiro hasta mí y beso mi frente

-Buenas noches, niña sombrero- susurró, me gustaba ese apodo

-Buenas noches, Peshecito- murmure, el rió y se recostó de nuevo sin soltar mi mano

_Sentí como si me clavaran el hombro a una pared de rocas y gemí_

_-¿En serio crees que lo lograran?- susurro una voz asesina, mire y era una marioneta. Una sacada directamente de una película de terror, con tamaño a escala. La marioneta saco el cuchillo que había clavado en mi hombro y solté un quejido de nuevo._

_-Déjala, querida, sabes que les espera algo peor-la voz resonó como un eco por todas partes, de donde venia yo no tenia idea_

_-Es tu culpa- siseo la marioneta, mirándome con odio haciéndola incluso mas aterradora ¿Pero porque se me hacia conocida? Me apuñalo en el estomago _

_-¡AGH! ¿¡Que es mi culpa!-grite, pude ver que estaba en una arena y en el centro había una especie de altar hecho de raíces y hojas. Alguien dormía en el _

_-Es toda tu culpa- repitió la marioneta, con su aliento helado en mí oído y poco a poco se desmorono, dejando un montón de tierra a sus pies _

-¡Dime que es…!- grité sentándome sobresaltada, estaba sudando frio y cuando fui a ver mi estomago estaba libre de sangre ¿Por qué me dolía tanto entonces?

-¿April?- murmuro Percy sentándose restregándose los ojos _"Mierda" _

-Y-yo… lo siento…- ¡Oh bien hecho April!

-No es nada, estaba teniendo una pesadilla igual- le resto importancia tumbándose otra vez mirando al techo

-Bueno, no soy la única al menos- suspire… luego me di cuenta de lo egoísta que eso sonaba ¡Demonios!-Ok, sonó mal, no es como si…- Percy rió

-Entendí y si te hace sentir mejor a mi también me hace sentir mejor el no ser el único teniendo pesadillas ¿Ves? ¡Nos apoyamos el uno al otro!- dijo alegremente, reí asintiendo y vi a la ventana

Dios mio, ni siquiera había señales de que el sol saliera pronto

-¿En que iremos hasta Washington?-pregunte de la nada, dudo mucho que pudiéramos ir en un auto normal y las zapatillas voladoras junto a la patineta tampoco eran una opción

-Mmmm… tengo la idea perfecta- sonrió Percy, lo mire enarcando una ceja- Pegasos-

_**(Mariam POV)**_

Morfeo simplemente no aceptaría que durmiera hoy, cada vez que cerraba los ojos solo podía ver el campamento destrozándose poco a poco con todos mis amigos hundiéndose con el, las hijas de Afrodita chillando como se ensuciaba su ropa, Quirón tratando de saltar a un lugar seguro para poder salvarlos a todos, los hijos de Hermes junto a los de Hefesto usando sus propias trampas para salir… todos un millón de kilómetros bajo tierra. Y yo no pude hacer nada.

Apreté los puños y salí de la cama de Percy, habíamos hecho un sorteo de quien se quedaba con ella. Pase en puntitas por encima de los sacos de dormir de Luke, Thalia y Nico dispuesta a ir a lavarme la cara y refrescarme… pero el último no estaba en el suyo fruncí el ceño.

-Aquí estoy-susurro algo en la oscuridad si no supiera que Thalia tenia el temperamento de un misil nuclear cuando la despertaban hubiera gritado, en vez de eso solo me quede hiperventilando con la mano en el pecho y la espalda pegada a la pared, era solo Nico practicando su hobbie favorito de asustarme sentado en el marco de la ventana… ¿¡Estaba bebiendo!

Aunque, no se veía nada mal…

-Es de mala educación no invitar- bufe, acercándome a la ventana mientras me sacaba mis estúpidos pensamientos de la cabeza y quitándole la botella que tenia en la mano. Mmmm… vodka, nada mal

-¿No eres muy joven para beber eso?- se burlo, enarque una ceja

-Tenemos la misma edad niño fantasma- le devolví con sorna

-No, de hecho, yo tengo…-ladeo un momento la cabeza y pensó- setenta y dos años, así que yo si puedo beber-

Oh por mis dioses

He pensado en besar a un anciano

-¿Puedes explicarme antes de que me desmaye de un trauma?- me bebí media botella de un trago, lo juro, empece a ver borroso

-Claro, pero tú no debes beber- suspiro, tomándose lo que quedaba de ella de a sorbos

-¡Tu tampoco deberías!- sisee, tratando de arrebatarle la botella pero el la dejaba fuera de mi alcance con una sonrisa amarga y burlona

-Soy mayor de edad puedo hacer lo que quiera- bufo llevándose otro cuarto de la botella a la boca y tragándolo como si fuera agua y el estuviera en un desierto. Lo mire, si bien parecía de catorce como mucho dieciséis cuando veías sus ojos es como si de verdad vieras los de alguien de setenta y dos… era triste

-¡Dame eso!- grite/susurre y tras un forcejeo en el que ambos nos mantuvimos anormalmente callados tuve la botella en mis manos

-¿¡Cual es tu problema!- siseo enseñando los dientes

-¡Mi problema es que este apartamento esta lleno de gente que se preocupa por ti y tu eliges esta cosa para desahogarte!- le di un ultimo trago a la botella dejándola vacía y la tire a la calle… creo que casi le da a alguien en la cabeza, ese era el problema con Nueva York, nunca podías tirar una botella de vodka por la ventana sin temor a que matara a alguien.

Nico se quedo mirándome sorprendido, no concibiendo la idea de que alguien se preocupara por el

-Tu piénsalo- susurre, muy seria y volví a la cama… o trate el mundo daba vueltas y vueltas…

-Y tu aprende a beber- susurro, teniéndome de los hombros voltee a mirarlo y…

Sonreía, nada de sorna, burla, amargura, sarcasmo o ironía

Solo sonreía divertido

-¡Yo se beber!- refunfuñe, no sabiendo donde enfocar sus ojos ¡Su cabeza se movía tanto!-¿De donde sacaste el vodka?-

-El viaje del demonio es algo muy útil cuando quieres conseguir cosas que no debes- sonrió con confidencialidad

-Je, estuvo buena…- reí luego puse cara seria, aguante la bipolaridad- Pero sigo odiándolo-

Nico suspiro

-Claro que lo haces- pasamos por la odisea de ir desde la ventana hasta la cama de Percy sin despertar a Thalia ni a Luke y cuando estuvimos ahí me arropo y me beso en la frente

-¿En serio estoy tan borracha?- murmure, soltó una risita por lo bajo que puedo jurar que me hizo sentir como si me hubiera tragado mil murciélagos y ahora bailaran conga en mi estomago

-Sep, y todo esto es un sueño… buenas noches Mariam- ¿Alguna vez me había llamado por mi nombre?

-Buenas noches Nico… no bebas- murmuré lo ultimo que lo vi hacer fue poner los ojos en blanco divertido

_**(Luke POV)**_

Como mucho serian las 6 de la mañana cuando los últimos (Mariam y Nico) despertaron… con un sospechoso dolor de cabeza y la señora Jackson tuvo el desayuno listo para todos a las siete, era mejor que comer ambrosia y néctar por el resto de tu vida cuando oímos los relinchidos afuera supimos que _Blackjack_ había cumplido con la tarea que Percy tenia para el

Bajamos y Thalia, al ver que solo había _cinco_ caballos y no seis, me fulmino con la mirada como si fuera instinto culparme de todas las cosas sospechosas que habían pero yo ya no estaba en el lugar al que ella miro sino que estaba tras ella abrazándola por la espalda y ayudándola a montarse al último pegaso de la fila

-¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!- se quejó pataleando y mandando golpes a diestra y siniestra los cuales no sé cómo esquive pero lo hice al menos. Por suerte, cuando sus pies no estaban en tierra era dada a perder el equilibrio lo que me dio la oportunidad de subirme tras ella y abrazarla por la espalda

-Hola- la salude sonriente, me miro completamente roja y sus ganas de matarme se podían ver a diez kilómetros a la redonda

-¡Sal de aquí!- grito empujándome con torpeza ya que estaba de espaldas a mí y también porque estaba elevada como a un metro en el aire, yo negué divertido

-Vas a matarte si no te acompaño- le recordé, luego añadí dramáticamente-¿Y en que me iría yo si me bajo?- Thalia bufó

-Tú fuiste quien dijo que solo necesitábamos cinco caballos...-porque soy un genio, quise decirle pero ella siguió hablando- Arréglatelas- me dijo sonriente

-Solo me preocupo por ti- suspire exageradamente, aun sí lo decía en tono de broma era en serio… al igual de que era cierto que se mataría si iba sola. Le di una palmada al caballo que parecía impaciente por arrancar y le dije:-Anda arranca _Hippy_-

El relincho feliz de que pudiera volar al fin y estuvo en el aire de un salto, Thalia, confirmando mis sospechas, olvido súbitamente sus ganas de matarme y se aferró a mis brazos gritando, casi partiendo tanto mis brazos como su garganta en el proceso. Me reí

-¡No es gracioso!- chillo abrazándose con mis brazos más fuerte, si es que se entiende. Suspire y le acaricie el cabello

-Todo estará bien- le asegure al oído pareció tranquilizarse un poco pero seguía temblando-Anda mírame, no dejare que te pase nada- ella volteo a verme tímidamente, con sus mejillas rojas por el viento y supe que si no la hubiera estado abrazando me hubiera caído del pegaso de la forma más estúpida posible, me volvía de verdad un idiota cuando me miraba… de cualquier forma

Trate de disimular el hecho de que mi cerebro se desconectó por más o menos un minuto carraspeando y mirando al frente, luego se me ocurrió una idea para pasar el rato y sonreí

-¡Cantemos!- exclame alegremente ella rió viéndome como si me hubiera vuelto loco

-Dejaremos sorda a toda la ciudad- me dijo, la mire ofendido

-Naaah estamos muy alto… ¡No mires abajo!- le advertí seriamente cuando palideció y pareció con intención de mirar

-Dioses eres un idiota- mascullo inhalando y exhalando hondo, lo cual me recordó a su canción favorita y sonreí

-_I'm not a perfect person~- _empece a cantar con dramatismo, ella se sonrojo y me codeo

-¡No arruines la canción!- me grito divertida yo solo sonreí mostrando todos los dientes

-_There's many things I wish I didn't do~- _seguí, balanceándome de izquierda a derecha con ella ambos olvidando por completo que estábamos a mil metros del suelo

-¡Luke ya!- dijo riendo pero yo seguí

-_But I continue learning~-_ no cantaba _tan_ bien como cualquier hijo de Apolo lo haría pero no cantaba del todo mal

-Cállate, cállateeee- repitió divertida mientras me codeaba yo solo me reí

-_I never meant to do those things to you…- _algo hizo como _clic _en mi cabeza, supe porque era su canción favorita, era porque _le recordaba a mí_. Seguí meciéndola dejando de hacer tanto teatro, simplemente cantándole la canción casi como si simplemente se la dijera- _And so I have to say before I go…-_

-Ya para- me pidió recostándose en mí apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro

-_That I just want you to know…- _

-No oigo, no oigo- murmuro esbozando una sonrisita, no pude contener una risita

-_I found the reason to live…-_ lo que me llevaba al momento que me sumergí en el río Estigio, estuve a nada de morirme pensaba que era mejor si simplemente lo hiciera porque ya no estaba tan seguro de servir a Cronos pero…

Aparecí de la nada en nuestros antiguos campamentos, antes en ese tiempo que solo íbamos de aquí para allá matando monstruos, mucho antes incluso de encontrar a Annabeth, solo nosotros dos contra el mundo y nadie mas

-¡No seas tonto! ¿¡No querías demostrarles a nuestros estúpidos padres de lo que eres capaz!- me recrimino a modo de regaño, se levantó y me tendió la mano sonriendo- Anda, podemos hacerlo… _juntos_- tome su mano y para cuando volví a mirar estaba en tierra firme, jadeando con la piel ardiendo y tenía enfrente a Ethan mirándome burlón

Fue la decepción más grande que me lleve en mi vida

-_To change who I used to be…- _no empezare a hablar sobre el "Como solía ser" ya sabemos que era un idiota, uno de tamaño industrial. Thalia soltó una risita, muy seguramente pensando lo mismo.

Por último, le dije a su oído sin querer hacer de príncipe azul ni nada… solo queriendo que me creyera

-…a_nd the reason is you-_

Se sobresaltó y siguió mirando al frente murmurando "Idiota" pero me dio un apretón cariñoso en el brazo, sonreí primero con ternura luego recordé algo y paso a ser una sonrisa burlona

-¿Ves cómo tuve razón con los 5 pegasos?- dije acusadoramente

-Por los dioses ¿No puedes dejar de arruinar el momento por una vez?- me pregunto exasperada

-No- respondí con simpleza sonriendo

-Idiota- murmuro, esbozando una sonrisita

**(Percy POV)**

El viaje fue relajante, nada de monstruos a la vista, nadie se estaba cayendo de su pegaso, todo era felicidad y brisa de verano refrescante en la cara hasta que…

"_Jefe…"_

"_Hijo de Poseidón…" _

"_Señor…"_

Los pegasos se cansaron solo a unos kilómetros de Washington

-Ah vamos chicos, los he visto ir distancias mas largas- gimotee, estábamos tan cerca todo era tan perfecto… Apostaría lo que fuera a que era culpa de algún dios

"_Ehh… digamos que… no dormimos bien anoche" _dijo _Blackjack_ en un tono sospechosamente culpable

"_Todo esta borroso la verdad"_ corroboro _Potpie_

"_Fue la hierba mas rica que comí jamás" _suspiro _Hippy, _los otros dos que llevaban a Nico y a Mariam relincharon apoyándolo

-Blackjack…-empece a decir en tono de advertencia y el chillo a modo de disculpa

"_¡Estaba tan rica! ¡Empece a ver colores tan bonitos! ¡Y-y-y…me sentía tan feliz! ¡No podía dejar de comerla!...Por cierto, tengo hambre ¿Tiene cubitos de azúcar, jefe?" _me di con la mano en la frente tratando de procesar el hecho de que mi pegaso y sus amigos eran unos adictos

-Hey… vamos a bajar aquí- les avise a los demás, me gane un coro de pegasos gritando _"¡GRACIAS!" _y relinchando de felicidad

Terminamos en un bosque no muy lejos de unos suburbios

-Creo que deberíamos seguir- sugirió April mirando a todos lados con recelo

"_¡MIENTE CON TODOS LOS DIENTES!" _chillo Hippy tumbado en el pasto, reí entre dientes

-Los pegasos no están de acuerdo contigo- le dije empezando la tienda de nosotros, le tire algunos de los tubos a Luke quien los agarro al aire y empezó a armar de su lado… a la de las chicas solo le faltaban flores ¿Qué demonios?

-Lentos- se burló Thalia, un rayo cayó del cielo y la fogata estuvo lista. Ser un semi dios en casos como este era algo bueno. April suspiro, se recostó en el tronco de un árbol y empezó a morderse las uñas mientras veía a algún punto en el bosque

-Yo sugiero que vayas a ver que le pasa- canturreo Mariam, poniendo un brazo en mi hombro derecho

-Secundo la noción de la señorita Mariam- apoyo Thalia, haciendo lo mismo en mi hombro izquierdo

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Mis conciencias personales?- bufe poniendo los ojos en blanco, luego lo vi era gigante y sus brillantes ojos amarillos alumbraban en la oscuridad del bosque, estaba en la copa del árbol donde estaba recostada April, bajaba con lentitud como un león listo para saltar cuando fuera el momento.

-¡APRIL!- grite, desenfundando a _Contracorriente_ a la velocidad de un rayo y lanzándome contra el dragón gigantesco, _casi _llegue pero un brazo me tiro hacia atrás justo en el momento que el dragón se lanzaba a ella

-Tómalo con calma, _primito_- me enfurecí automáticamente y _contracorriente _pasó automáticamente a tratar de atravesar al inútil que me había echado hacia atrás-No querrás otra maldición con tu espada ¿No? Ya sabemos como acabo eso-

Cuando oí a April reírse con un gato enroscándose en sus piernas la lógica de todo simplemente se fue al caño

-¿En serio crees que dejaría que mataras a mi dragón favorito sin razón alguna?- se burlo el dios, me voltee de nuevo a verlo con seriedad, como siempre aguantando las ganas de golpearlo a duras penas

-¿Qué quieres Ares?- siseé, sería el comienzo a una larga, larga noche

_CHAN! CHAN! CHAAAAAAAAAAN! ¬¬ Estupido Ares 9w9 DEMO AMO A SU DRAGON COSI! COSI! ¿ eeeeehhh no tengo mucho para decir, si, Mariam solo tiene 14 y bebe, bah he conocido a niños de 12 que lo hacen y no digo que sea recomendable demo es un país libre =D u.u y nico tiene 72 dejenlo en paz XD 9w9 SON TAN COSAS! :P la canción de Luke se llama "The reason" de Hoobastank para los que quieran oírla ES-HER-MO-SA! Y a la mierda que es su canción ¬.¬ es traumatizante Y AQUÍ ESTA LA VERDADERA VERSION DE LO QUE PENSO LUKE EN EL ESTIGIO! PERCY UNA VEZ MAS ESTAS EQUIVOCADO! O3 9v9 diganme que les parecio! nOn _


	8. Family issues

_HELLO! 9v9 OCHO! WIIIIIII! nOn ¿ no tengo mucho que decir, Percy Jackson and the olympians no me pertenecen… ¬.¬ ne, quien creen que gane los derechos de autor por la mitología griega? XD u.u en fin… O3 TODO LE PERTENECE A RICK RIORDAN ALABADO SEA! 9v9 _

_:O POR CIERTO!_

_9w9 gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas son geniales nOn ¿ traten de no matarme pq odio a Annabeth, solo no puedo evitarlo _

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_Paul encontró a Nico en la acera luego de su "Lindo" encuentro con Urano, repasaron la profecía y decidieron que lo mejor era ir a Washington a encontrar las puertas al tártaro (Ya saben que todo tiene dos puertas, el inframundo tiene la puerta alternativa de Orfeo en central park el inframundo tiene una en Washington =D QUE YA SABRAN DE QUIEN ES! ^^) así que Sally los obliga a pasar la noche en el apartamento no importa lo mucho que traten de evitarlo, Percy le hace un resumen a April de lo que paso desde _Titan's curse _básicamente (XD) y luego ella tiene una pesadilla con una marioneta que la hiere demasiado realísticamente. Mariam le hace ver a Nico que tiene amigos que se preocupan por el, así que no debe apartarse de los demás y desahogarse con vodka -w-. En el viaje a Washington Luke le canta a Thalia _"The reason" _(nOn) que es básicamente su canción y recuerda cuando se hundió al río estigio, tómalo Percy, tu noviecita de mierda no es tan importante como crees porque Luke pensó en Thalia y no en ella al hundirse al estigio =D (nOn SON TAN LINDOS!) Al final, resulta que Blackjack y los demás pegasos se drogaron y están muertos de hambre y sueño de una linda noche de felicidad, los pegasos de hoy en día, así que deciden descansar en un bosque. __Donde aparece Ares. _

_And that's what you missed on GLEE! __Nah, tartarus quest. Amo hacer eso XD_

_**Family issues **_

_**(April POV)**_

En el momento que vi el bosque inste a Potpie a que apurara el paso, rezando a los dioses que pasáramos rápido, pero el parecía exhausto lo cual no me daba buena espina. Tampoco el hecho de que Percy tenía una conversación no muy alentadora con ellos. Cuando el tonto en cuestión dijo:

-Hey… vamos a bajar aquí- mande a los dioses a la mierda y me jure no volverles a hacer una ofrenda, nunca, jamás, _en mi vida _

Para colmo pusimos nuestro campamento como máximo a un kilometro de los suburbios. Mierda.

-Creo que deberíamos seguir- sugerí, mientras ayudaba a Thalia y Mariam a levantar la tienda al tiempo que me disculpaba con los dioses y les rezaba porque me escucharan. Supe que debía culpar a Poseidón de mis desgracias cuando _Hippy _chillo y nuestro querido traductor dijo que los caballos no estaban de acuerdo y en algún momento de la vida termine sentada en el piso recostada en un árbol, mordiendo mí uña por pura inercia. Era uno de mis hábitos nerviosos, junto a morderme el labio, tronarme los dedos y mover los hombros de una forma que no podía ser natural hasta el punto que me dolían. Culpo al THDA, por lo tanto culpo a mi padre.

Dioses casi podía oír a mi madre diciéndome que dejara mis uñas quietas, recosté la cabeza con frustración en el tronco asegurándome de darme un buen golpe, tenía que salir de aquí o me acobardaría en cualquier segundo y saldría corriendo en dirección a los suburbios, lejos de todo el peligro y el sufrimiento. Lejos de tener la aventura que siempre quise.

-¡APRIL!- abrí los ojos y mire a Percy ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahora?

Antes de que pudiera enfocar bien la mirada sentí un bulto en mis piernas, uno blanco, naranja y negro, peludo con ojos amarillos y cara pulida por los dioses con el propósito de ser la cosa más adorable que hayas visto jamás, pero yo sabía muy bien que era el mismo diablo.

Mi bebe estaba aquí, mi Wendy

-Miaaau- maulló, casi podía verla sonreír, restregó su cabeza contra mi mano reclamándome el porque me había ido tanto tiempo, yo estaba ajena a todo el caos que empezaba a crearse solo a 10 metros de mí, estaba en casa, tenia a mi pequeña otra vez en mis brazos cuando creía que no la volvería a ver tal vez jamás. Obviamente todo tuvo que irse al caño en el momento que oí _su _voz

-¿En serio crees que dejaría que mataras a mi dragón favorito sin razón alguna?- el solo oírlo me enfurecía, era un bueno para nada, nos había abandonado cuando lo necesitábamos y ahora que nos había perdido para siempre era un pegoste, uno que nunca quiso mover ni uno de sus estúpidos dedos olímpicos para hacer lo que debía. Wendy reclamo que la acariciara más. Yo solo mire al frente, esperando que viera lo mucho que lo odiaba. Pero obviamente él estaba mas ocupado creando problemas, mirando a mis amigos como si ellos fueran las basuras y no el.

-¿Qué quieres Ares?- siseo Percy, Wendy miro de Ares a mí y bufo molesta restregándose contra mi mano buscando atención, él lo ignoro olímpicamente (Nico tenia razón, esto era irónico) y me miro sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-¡Mi pequeña!- grito, apareciendo a mi lado abrazándome mas fuerte de lo que debería por los hombros, le devolví el abrazo a regañadientes

-Hola- murmure, dioses entre mas cerca a él estaba mas ganas de matarlo tenía

-Esa no es el saludo que esperaba, soy un dios ¿No te alegra saberlo? Eres una adicta a las historias de mi familia ¡Y decías que no era interesante!- rió con estruendo palmeándome la espalda

-Me alegraría si fueras Apolo…- susurre entre dientes, pero supe que fue mala idea, detrás de sus lentes pude ver como una llama se encendía furiosa. Trague duro, tal vez Clarisse tenia razón.

…

¿¡EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO! ¡NADA DE ESO APRIL O'CONNER! ¡TU PADRE ES UN BUENO PARA NADA! ¡NO ATEMORIZANTE!

-¿Dijiste algo?- siseó, me asegure de dar un paso atrás mirándolo desafiante

-_Dije_, que me alegraría si fueras Apolo- repetí, mas alto y sintiéndome cada vez menos valiente. Lo admito, ahora me intimidaba más, porque sin importar si estaba en su forma real o no, ahora no tenía que esconder el hecho de que era mucho más que un simple mortal

Pude ver la sonrisa orgullosa de Luke, la burlona de Percy y me fue imposible no oír la carcajada de Mariam y Thalia. Nico por otra parte se golpeo en la frente sabiendo que fuera su hija o no me fulminaría en segundos.

Pero Ares simplemente mostro una pequeña sonrisa burlona de quien mira a una mocosa y negó con la cabeza divertido, el enojo creció

-Nunca supiste apreciar bien a tu padre ¿Eh? No me es secreto todo lo que has dicho sobre mi, pequeña- _antes_ me hubiera sentido mal, _antes_ creía que simplemente era un simple mortal desafortunado, sin familia, repleto de deudas y sin un trabajo, razón por la cual se nos empegostaba a mi madre y a mi, haciéndonos favores para que fuera soportable y mamá no lo mandara a freír espárragos.

Pero ahora era diferente, ahora él era un dios, rodeado de oro, joyas y poder, molestándonos por simple diversión, porque mamá y yo éramos sus pequeños y divertidos juguetes para procrastinar

-Me alegra- siseé, Wendy se había tumbado en las raíces del árbol y bostezaba aburrida, era impresionante lo mucho que sus fauces me recordaban a una serpiente- Ahora responde la pregunta de Percy, _papi_-

Papá miro a Percy de reojo aburrido y se rasco la oreja con aburrimiento

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, enano?- daj, ahora era mas insoportable que nunca. Al parecer Percy lo sabía porque bufo y le mando una mirada fulminante

-Lo siento, al parecer su retraso mental es contagioso, señor, lo olvide- quise reírme pero mi padre no me dio tiempo, en un segundo estuvo teniendo a Percy del cuello contra un árbol. _Ahora_, era cuando yo me preocupaba

-_¿Perdona?_ No escuche bien- siseo amenazante, debo admitir que estaba en shock, si bien nunca había sido un modelo de persona y siempre buscaba la manera de irritar a la gente y discutir… nunca era _así_

-¡SUELTALO PEDAZO DE…!- grito Mariam, lista a coger la rama mas cercana y rompérsela en la cabeza

-¡No te metas!- gruño Nico, evitando que hiciera algo altamente suicida. Thalia y Luke miraron a Ares con dureza, pero sabían que era la pelea de Percy y no debían meterse

-Je, deberías ir a ver a Apolo a que te revise el oído, también preguntar si le gustaría un intercambio de hijos, ya sabes, como April no te quiere y siempre fuiste un cretino…- me reiría de no ser porque tenia el presentimiento de que su cabeza volaría en cualquier segundo

-Tu lo pediste niño plancton- si mi madre me viera ahora estoy segura de que chillaría y luego me daría un sermón de "¡No le lances piedras a tu padre en la cabeza! ¡No deberías tirarle a nadie para empezar!" pero el punto es que antes de que fulminara al idiota cerebro de atún, le lance la roca más decente que encontré en dos segundos de búsqueda y debo decir, que no me decepciono en lo absoluto. Gracias a los dioses que estaban relativamente cerca y que no le dio al "niño plancton" en el ojo.

Ares se quedo quieto por un minuto entero, soltó a Percy lentamente y me miro por encima del hombro. Sus lentes de sol caerían derretidas al suelo en cualquier segundo, porque sus llamas bailaban con frialdad muy por encima de ellas.

Trague duro, acababa de apedrear a mi padre, el dios de la guerra. Estaba tan muerta.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Percy enderezándose solemne, desviando la atención de mi padre hacia el… Ares lo miro como si le hubiera salido una nueva cabeza- Eso fue lo que te pregunté- Añadió, a modo de explicación. Las llamas en los ojos de Ares volvieron a esconderse tras sus lentes y alzo las cejas en una clara señal de "Ah cierto"

-Venia a advertirle a mi pequeña hija de su defecto fatal- sonaba tan cínico eso ahora, cuando me miro el corazón se me encogió, de alguna forma lo volvía a ver como a su yo mortal: Triste, solitario y arrepentido. Mire a Wendy apretando los puños, era increíble que él hubiera estado a segundos de matar a uno de mis amigos y yo estuviera sintiendo pena por el cuando era obvio que se trataba de una simple trampa de su parte para que bajara la guardia

-¿Y?- pregunté como si nada, ¿Qué sería? ¿Pereza extrema? ¿Impulso a hacer cosas altamente estúpidas? ¿Insensibilidad absoluta? ¿Rendirme fácil? ¿Tendencia a hacer lo que los demás me dicen que_ no_ haga?

La lista podía seguir, pero mi padre hablo

-Te apegas a las cosas- fue lo que dijo, lo mire como a un bicho raro

-¿¡Que!- exclamación de todos, yo incluida, aunque me puse a pensarlo. Mi habitación era una clara muestra de eso, no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para botar los peluches que tuve desde que nací y los tendría todos de no ser porque mi madre regalo algunos a mis espaldas, cada foto, cuaderno, juego, papel y decoración que alguna vez use para algo seguían ahí, haciendo un basurero de mi escritorio.

Maldita sea ¿Desde cuando el me conocía mejor que yo?

-Alguien pareció darse cuenta- canturreó burlón, me hervía la sangre cuando tenía razón (Una vez cada 16 años me parecía)- Supongo que es el hecho de nunca poder conservar tu vida en un solo sitio- añadió, fingiendo un puchero de tristeza- mudándonos de un lado para otro siempre, nunca pudiendo tener una casa permanente ni esos amigos para toda la vida, siempre queriendo tenerlo…- termino dramáticamente

Le di la espalda, olvidando por completo que mis amigos estaban ahí y empece a encaramarme en un árbol y cuando estuve apunto de acomodarme en una rama hablo de nuevo

-April- me llamo, con mas seriedad, me acomode en mi rama cruzada de brazos y le mande una mirada fría, frunció el ceño irritado- Lo creas o no quiero lo mejor para ti- puse los ojos en blanco, si claro- así que te sugiero que tengas en cuenta lo que te dije, apegarte mucho a las cosas te trae cargas y problemas, solo pregúntale al mocoso Jackson, la mitad de la gente que quiere la han secuestrado por lo menos una vez- bufo señalándolo despectivamente con el pulgar sin voltear a verlo siquiera, yo si lo hice pero Percy parecía haber encontrado una nueva ardilla en que interesarse, mi padre volvió a hablar

-Oh y juega con tu collar mientras cenan, tu madre dijo que prepararía algo rico- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Volteé a verlo lentamente.

_Le había dicho_

-Cierra los ojos- fue lo ultimo que dijo, pero yo estaba muy ocupada sopesando las posibilidades de que lo mejor que podía hacer era morirme, porque sabia que si llegaba a poner un pie en casa nadie podría sacarme de ahí

-¡APRIL CIERRA LOS OJOS!-alguien me jalo del árbol y de repente tuve a cinco semidioses encima mio sacándome el aire de los pulmones y con sus manos en toda mi cara, los indudables dedos de hielo de Nico estaban en mi nariz y la mitad de la mano derecha de Thalia estaba en mi boca, el resto de manos que sobraban estaban en mis ojos y mi espalda dolía como mil demonios

-Agagaga…- murmure atragantada y al borde de asfixiarme, digo, yo era la mas pequeña de ellos, tal vez eso influenciaría a una muerte rápida, dolorosa y para mas trauma, accidental

-¡La estamos matando!- grito Thalia

-¡Tu eres la que tiene tu manota en su boca sácasela!- bufo Mariam

-Ehh… Nico, no creo que tus dedos ayuden- sugirió Luke ¿El, la masa de músculos estaba encima de todos? ¿En serio?

-¡Solo salgan de encima!- el aliento de Percy estaba escalofriantemente cerca de mi cara, empece a gritar apoyando la moción

-¡GAGAGAGAGAGA!- eso empeoro las cosas, porque me empece a atragantar más.

-¿Esta cantando _Bad Romance_?- pregunto Nico extrañado, al tiempo que el peso iba disminuyendo y sus dedos salían de mi nariz, me reí y con Thalia sin poder sacar su mano de mi boca por los siguientes diez segundos restantes salió un sonido extraño que me hizo pensar seriamente en si esa era mi voz. Por fin la mano de Thalia salió y abrí los ojos, _mala idea_

Porque tenia esos_ putos _ojos verdes _a solo un maldito centímetro de distancia _

-Tienes cinco segundos para quitarte antes de que te patee por casi matarme- fue lo único que le dije, tartamudeando como una idiota y mas roja que un tomate

-Y yo diré de nada- murmuro Percy, no se si estaba sonrojado también pero se paro como impulsado por un resorte

-Daj, baba- murmuro Thalia con una mueca de asco limpiándose en la camiseta de Luke

-Oh ya que estas en eso…- murmuro Nico imitándola, el los empujo a ambos con riéndose

-Hey, mi camiseta no debe pagar por su comportamiento extraño… Y Thalia- la miro con severidad ella lo miro sin entender- ¿Cómo metes tu mano en la boca de la pobre April? Ese puesto estaba reservado para nuestro querido sesos de alga-

En segundos ambos estuvimos persiguiendo a Luke, Percy mandando mandobles de aquí para allá con _Contracorriente _yo lanzándole piedras que llegaban a cualquier punto menos a él, las risas de Thalia y Mariam eran la música de fondo y el esquivaba a Percy como si leyera sus movimientos. Nico seguía limpiando su mano asqueado en un árbol.

Creo que fue la mejor y ultima vez que me reí en el verano, porque en el momento que Wendy empezó a maullar y a morder mi pantalón todo dejo de ser igual.

-Momento… ¿Dónde quedo el dragón?- pregunto Thalia extrañada, viendo a todas partes

-¿Qué dragón?- pregunte sin dejar de ver a Wendy, era como esas veces que quería que la acompañara a beber leche, maullaba caminaba hacia adelante, señalaba con la cabeza y me miraba de nuevo, apurándome a acompañarla.

Luego oí el rugido, no mas de a un kilometro, justo en la dirección que ella señalaba. Mi estomago fue remplazado por un agujero negro

_**(Nico POV) **_

Cuando la gatita que parecía ser de April empezó a maullar desesperada fue extraño, cuando el rugido a prácticamente nada de donde estábamos sonó todo dejo de tener sentido y cuando April salió corriendo como una flecha en esa dirección todo simplemente fue un desastre

-¿¡A donde vas?- grito Thalia, completamente sacada por sorpresa. A Luke no le parecía tan mala idea, saco a _Backbitter_ con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y siguió a la hija de Ares

-¡Algo de diversión para variar!-exclamo con alegría al tiempo que desaparecía en los arboles, Mariam soltó una carcajada y se fue con el. Percy, Thalia y yo nos miramos incrédulos

-Una búsqueda no es una búsqueda sin estar al borde de la muerte por lo menos tres veces- dijo Percy al fin, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa que no podía significar nada bueno

-¡A que llego primero que ustedes dos, mis pequeños primitos!- grito Thalia corriendo ya casi desapareciendo en el bosque

-¡Trampa!- se quejo el hijo de Poseidón siguiéndola, dejándome solo

…

¡Dejándome solo!

-¡Injusticia!- bufe siguiendo a los demás, no tenia idea de a donde iba por lo que el viaje de sombras no servía de mucho.

Al salir del bosque lo primero con lo que me cruce fue la parte trasera de una casa, con una pequeña puerta corrediza rota en pedazos y la cortina corrida.

Si no habían corrido hacia aquí, nombraba a este un barrio de mafiosos.

Me asomé un poco hacia adentro. Parecía un sótano, todo el suelo estaba tapizado en alfombra, las paredes eran de madera de un tono crema, la puerta corrediza se abría justo a la mitad de la pared, a mi derecha seguía un pasillo oscuro con unas cuantas puertas cerradas, frente a mi había una computadora encendida con una hoja de Excel abierta, la computadora se apoyaba en la pared que creaban las escaleras y a la izquierda había una biblioteca incrustada en la pared del fondo, con un televisor justo enfrente de donde empezaban las escaleras… Y los gritos, también de donde caían el polvo y una que otra cosa pequeña.

-Ahora que…- bufé, solo pedía un dia sin monstruos, solo eso pedía para ser feliz

-¿¡Que demonios!- oír la voz de Mariam fue como si me hubieran puesto cohetes en los pies, en un segundo estaba en el segundo piso, que parecía el primero porque para empezar lo primero que vi al subir fue la puerta principal blanca con algunos azulejos a mi izquierda… el desastre estaba a mi derecha: En la sala.

Los sofás estaban rasgados, las ventanas, que ocupaban toda la pared de al fondo y que daban al bosque, rotas y la alfombra había compartido el mismo destino de los sofás, hasta el punto que se veía la madera rota que estaba bajo ella.

Parte del techo se había caído encima de Mariam, April trataba de calmar a una mujer que estaba en sus cuarenta años, de cabello rojo oscuro y rizado, de piel morena y alguna que otra arruga en su cara casi invisible. Percy, Luke y Thalia, por otra parte, luchaban contra una cocatriz, lo que en idioma Percy seria una gallina del tamaño de una camioneta con cola de anaconda y alas de murciélago, la hermana perdida y olvidada de los basiliscos estaba aquí

-¡Cuidado! ¡Ah! ¡April! ¿¡Que esta pasando!- para ser la madre de una semidiosa parecía bastante novata en esto de tener monstruos en su casa

-Lo único que tienes que saber… ¡Es que nunca debiste dejar entrar de nuevo a papá desde el momento en que se divorciaron!- la reprendió April, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás palideciendo mas cada vez que lo hacia, pareció recordar algo y se puso a hacer algo con el dije de hippies de su collar ¿¡Había enloquecido!

-¡Cuidado!- grito Luke, súbitamente frente a mí lanzándole un tajo a la cocatriz que casi me come, ganándose un pequeño chorro de veneno rozándole la mejilla. Debía doler como mil demonios pero el apenas parpadeo y siguió peleando como si nada y me miro serio

-Ve por Mariam- quise protestar, pero luego me lo pensé mejor si seguía bajo los escombros tenia una gran oportunidad de no pasar de hoy, asentí y luego aparecí junto a ella

-¡WAH!- chillo, palideciendo de repente, la mire extrañado al tiempo que levantaba lo que tenia encima- ¡No te aparezcas así!- puse los ojos en blanco

-Hay una cocatriz frente a ti a punto de matarnos a todos, y te asustas de mí ¿Por qué me sorprende?- bufé poniendo los ojos en blanco, ya debía estar acostumbrado a eso pero que ella lo dijera profundizo la herida un poco… un poco mucho

-¡No me asusto de ti! ¡Me asusto de las sombras que aparecen antes que tu!- se quejo, todavía forcejando por salir, de alguna forma eso me hacia sentir mejor, solté una risa por lo bajo terminando de quitar los escombros que habían sobre ella y pudo salir al fin. Me tomo por sorpresa cuando me beso la mejilla- Gracias- y yo me quede ahí parpadeando preguntándome si eso había acabado de pasar

-Señor casanova se le necesita en la pelea- siseó Percy, de la nada tras de mi arrastrándome hacia atrás, nunca creí que sentiría el aliento de la muerte tras de mi, pero la vida estaba llena de primeras veces y sorpresas

-¡Y-yo no…!- trate de explicarle ¿¡Pero que iba a decirle!

-Agáchate- gruño, tomando la capucha de mi chaqueta y tirándome al piso sin compasión alguna, por encima de mi la cola de la cocatriz paso como un latigazo, la madre de April chillo

-¿¡Están bien!- nos grito

-Nunca mejor- gemí, el cierre me había lastimado el cuello mire a Percy acusatoriamente y el solo se encogió de hombros sin remordimiento alguno

-Se te pasara- sonrió, luego se paro y siguió peleando, como siempre compitiendo con Thalia por ver quien podía acabar con esa cosa primero. Bufé y desenfunde mi espada de hierro del estigio, era hora que yo peleara también

-Tienes que salir de aquí- le dijo April a su madre con seriedad, empujándola hacia las escaleras mientras nosotros manteníamos a la cocatriz entretenida

-¿¡Y te crees que te voy a dejar aquí!- exclamo ella indignada

-Ehh… ¿Si?- bufó la pelinegra como si fuera lo más obvio, tan enfrascadas estaban discutiendo que no vieron como la cocatriz les mandaba un latigazo de su cola, todos tratamos de advertirles pero era tarde

-¡CUIDAD…!- el dragón negro que habíamos visto en el claro apareció de la nada y atrapo la cola de la cocatriz con sus fauces, sus ojos amarillos brillando en malicia y furia, la gallina serpiente murciélago rugió de dolor tratando de zafarse y el dragón hundió mas sus colmillos en su cola hasta sacársela por completo, con lo que se vaporizó. Al parecer quería seguir torturando a la cocatriz, porque empezó a jugar las virutas de polvo que quedaron en el suelo irritado, hasta que se dio cuenta por fin de que no volvería

-Wrur- ronroneó con altivez mirando a April y su madre, que al igual que los demás parecían no salir de su shock. Poco a poco, por obra de la niebla, el dragón pareció ir perdiendo tamaño y ganando pelo, hasta que quedo solo una gatita negra, blanca y naranja en medio de la sala lamiéndose las patas

-Eso puede tomarse para una anécdota- dijo Luke unos segundos después levantando la mirada como si nada

-¡Nuestra gata es un dragón!- chillaron las O'conner, April parecía apunto de desmayarse de felicidad su madre por otra parte parecía apunto de tener un ataque de pánico

-Eso explica porque nunca te atacaron los monstruos- concluyo Thalia pensativa-Te la dio Ares ¿Verdad?-

Ambas perdieron el color

-Aja- siseo la pelinegra, luego se lanzo a abrazar a su gata/dragón-¡Aw Wendy! ¡Lo hiciste genial! ¿¡Quien iba a decir que tu instinto asesino a criaturas inocentes serviría de algo!-

Wendy le siseo molesta, forcejo por liberarse un buen rato y cuando April la soltó con una risita salió corriendo por la ventana desapareciendo de nuestra vista por completo.

-Me conseguiré un dragón- dijo Thalia pensativa

-No lo hagas, ya das bastante miedo- hablaron Luke y Percy al mismo tiempo, la hija de Zeus les saco la lengua y ellos rieron mientras chocaban palmas. Puse los ojos en blanco, era increíble que se la pasaran peleando todo el tiempo y que se unieran para molestar a la gente, Mariam soltó una risita a mi lado y se dirigió a abrazar sobreprotectoramente a Thalia

-Hey, que solo yo puedo molestarla- se quejo la hija de Poseidón

-¡Oye! ¡Nadie puede molestarme!- bufo la oji azul, pero no hizo amago de soltarse de su abrazo

-Yo si- refuto Luke sonriente antes de que Percy pudiera decir "Yo también" decidí que era mejor interrumpirlos sino queríamos quedarnos así el resto de la noche

-Hey, tenemos a una madre preocupada con su sala destruida aquí por si no les importa…- los llame, eso pareció servir porque de inmediato estuvieron alrededor de la madre de April viendo que estuviera bien

-Mi… gata es…- jadeaba a borde del desmayo

-Un dragón- completo April sin preocuparse lo mas mínimo dándole palmaditas en la espalda

-Y-y nos salvo de…- la hija de Ares frunció el ceño y nos miro confundida

-¿Basilisco?-

-Cocatriz- dijimos Luke, Thalia y yo

-Chupa cabras- fue la gran respuesta de los hijos de Poseidón, soltaron una carcajada y chocaron las manos, yo solo deje que mi mano chocara con mi frente. April soltó una carcajada dejando de darle palmaditas a la espalda de su madre para sostenerse el estomago y doblarse a la mitad, al parecer ella también lo encontró gracioso porque dejo de tener un ataque respiratorio y soltó una risita por lo bajo luego se puso seria y nos miro severa

-¿No existen verdad, los chupa cabras?-

Silencio

-¡DIOS!- chillo con las manos en su cabeza

-Dioses- murmuro April cerrando un ojo, muy seguramente preparándose para la explosión su madre la miro como si le hubiera salido otro ojo

-¿Qué?-

-¡Descubrí porque mi papa es un idiota!- exclamo emocionada, solo hizo que su madre montara en cólera

-¡NO LLAMES ASI A TU PADRE!- todos quisimos intervenir, pero mejor no, si Ares había visto algo en ella era porque debía tener carácter… mucho tal vez

-¡BU!... En fin, dios de la guerra, se llama Ares, no Aris ¡Te dije que los mitos griegos eran reales!-

-… A comer- murmuro la señora O'conner muy seguramente sin querer aceptar la realidad

-Ma…-

-¡A comer!- exclamo algo más duro de lo normal yendo a la cocina, que se extendía junto a la sala gracias a un arco también de madera.

April se enfurruño

-¿¡Porque te molestas?- casi grito, indignada. Las chicas suspiraron, nosotros no sabíamos que hacer más que mirarlas como a un partido de tenis

-_Dije _a comer- siseo desde la cocina

-No tengo hambre- gruño April, la señora O'conner volvió de la cocina una fina línea por labio y de no ser blanca del todo muy seguramente su cara estaría roja de furia. Pareció notar nuestra presencia de nuevo porque inhalo hondo y murmuro por lo bajo

-Muérete de hambre entonces-

-Debería, para que no tengas que sufrir tanto de tener un fenómeno atrae monstruos en casa -

Toda señal de enojo desapareció y solo quedo una mirada dolida, April inhalo hondo y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al pasillo en el que no me fije al subir que estaba frente a las escaleras, entro en la ultima habitación que había a la izquierda y la cerro con fuerza contenida, muy seguramente evitando tirarla de un portazo.

Cinco segundos después empezó a sonar un equipo de música a todo volumen

-… No lo dijo en serio, créame- suspiro Luke revolviéndose el cabello resignado, la señora O'conner hizo un amago de sonrisa pero no le llego a los ojos (Algo irónico, teniendo en cuenta de que estaba llena de arrugas de la risa en ellos)

-Les preparare algo, pónganse cómodos- suspiro y volvió a la cocina

-Quédense aquí- murmuro Thalia arrastrando a Mariam con ella por donde se había ido April, Percy frunció el ceño siguiéndola por la mirada

-Hey, yo quiero…- empezó a quejarse pero la hija de Zeus lo corto mirándolo con seriedad

-Percy ¿Alguna vez haz tenido problemas con tu madre?- el empezó a contestar algo pero Mariam lo miro con seriedad

-No me creeré ninguna insinuación de que si- ninguno lo haría, el oji verde echo la cabeza hacia atrás con frustración

-¡Bien! ¡Vayan!- exclamo y se tumbo en un sofá… para mi diversión personal cayo justo en el hueco de este- Silencio, ambos- gruño sin mirarnos a Luke o a mi, ambos nos encogimos de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa mientras aguantábamos la risa. Luke miro por el rabillo hacia atrás a la cocina y se escabullo hasta allí sin decir una palabra.

Trate de volverme invisible antes de que a Percy se le ocurriera hacer _la_ pregunta…

-... ¿Quién es esa chica que te gusto del campamento cuando llego?- mierda, de todos los momentos que sus neuronas hechas a base de algas podían resucitar, debían elegir este

_-w- SUMIMASEM POR LA DEMORA! Saben que los quiero 9.9 he tenido que viajar mucho Snif…. Pq carajos me quejo…? EN FIN! -w- DIGANME SI LES GUSTO! ¿Seeeeeeeeeee capitulo de relleno… pq tengo la impresión de que todos están siendo asi! 9.9 Mi-no-gus-tar u.u PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN! -w- Abra mas pelea en el próximo =D…¿ Y muuuuuuuuuuuuucha diversión en el que le sigue a ese je, je _

_X3 MATTA NE! DEJEN REVIEWS! _


	9. El lado oscuro no siempre tiene galletas

_T.T Es la decimo ochentava vez que escribo esto… EN FIN! AHORA SI VOY A HACER EL CAPITULO! =D Deseenme sueerteee~ Aunque si están leyendo esto significa que si lo hice XP (Por cierto, el otro día vi en la pagina de Rick Riordan una foto con el progress report de Percy XD Les gustaría que hiciera uno de los seis bakas? =D REVIEENME CUANDO TERMINEN DE LEER SI SI! ^^) _

_Entre las cosas que no me pertenecen están Percy, Thalia y Luke, el campamento mestizo y la versión genial y desquiciada de Rick Riordan de la mitología griega O3 =D EL RESTO ES MIO!... Y de los griegos u.u X3 DISFRUTEN!_

_En el capitulo anterior… _

_Luego de una nada buena y tierna advertencia de Ares de como April no debe apegarse a las cosas y luego casi pulverizarla de no ser por los demás (Que le cayeron encima y casi la matan de todas formas…) oyen un rugido muy cerca de donde estaban y fueron hacia allí, el lugar que estaba siendo atacado era la casa de April, pero luego de una demolición a medias y la pelea entre una gatita/dragon contra la cocatriz, todos estaban bien. Para terminar el capitulo April y su madre discutieron, mientras que nuestro querido Percy empezó a preguntarse quien sería la chica que le gustaba a Nico. Yo digo que debería mudarse a Tombuctú y cambiarse el nombre… tal vez teñirse… _

_=D Ahora…_

_**El lado oscuro no siempre tiene galletas  
><strong>_

_**(Luke POV)**_

Ir tras la madre de April y entrar a la cocina no fue una de las mejores ideas que he tenido en mi vida, me recordaba a la mía… sin todo el desastre causado por mi madre obviamente, ni el olor a galletas quemadas y sándwiches de mantequilla de maní podridos.

-¿Pasa algo?- me sobresalte esperando ver un brillo verdoso salir de la nada para luego inundar la habitación, a veces pensaba que me estaba volviendo loco pero me sacudí el pensamiento de la cabeza, eran solo malos recuerdos ahora

-Seh, algo mareado, debe ser el veneno de la cocatriz, no es nada, pero por las dudas quería buscar el alcohol- lo cierto era… que quería tirarme al suelo y quedarme hecho un bulto hasta que el dolor se fuera. La madre de April saltó y me sobresalte con ella, tal vez le daría un ataque de nervios o algo recordar a la cocatriz…

-¡Soy una idiota! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Olvide que esta cosa te había dado un coletazo en la mejilla!... ¿¡Porqué no dijiste nada antes!- me reclamo corriendo a una pequeña alacena junto a la nevera, yo me quede parado en medio de la cocina con cara de tonto sin creer que se pusiera tan histérica por una herida tan mínima… dolía, mucho, como mil demonios, si, pero eso ella no lo sabía.

-A ver, siéntate… no soy buena con esto de curar pero sobrevivirás… ¡Dios que tonta!- yo obedecí algo mudo, dejando volar mi imaginación a ese rincón de mi mente que siempre se pregunta como habrá sido ser un niño normal, que se lastima una rodilla y es curado mágicamente por un beso de su madre.

-¡Ay!- me quejé, ardía como mil demonios ¿Por qué toda criatura que lograba sorprenderme con la guardia baja siempre tenía veneno?

-Oh no, no seas quejica, si pudiste aguantar hasta ahora con esa herida así esto no debería ser nada- me mordí la lengua para no responder como hubiera preferido seguir sin limpiarme la herida por el resto de la vida, la señora O'conner terminó y se enderezó con orgullo- Listo… Mi primera herida curada- rió

-¿Qué April nunca se lastimó en la vida?- pregunté alzando una ceja… mala idea

-Oh claro que… ¡No hagas eso te lastimas!- me dio una palmada suave en la cabeza, reí por lo bajo y ella continuo con la respuesta- Y si, lo hizo… mas veces de las que pudiera contar, pero siempre quería curarse sola, diciendo algo como "¡Así probaré que soy valiente!", de vez en cuando, cuando la herida era muy dolorosa, dejaba que Aris la curara- suspiro, era extraño imaginarse a esos dos como padre e hija modelo a decir verdad

De la nada Nico entro corriendo por la puerta y se escondió tras la señora O'conner, yo lo mire sin entender pero el solo me hizo una señal de como debía callarme, luego fruncí el ceño apunto de preguntarle que pasaba con el pero…

-¡DI ANGELO!- ver a Percy enojado era una de mis diversiones personales, así que solo sonreí de oreja a oreja (¡AU!) y me recosté en la silla despreocupadamente esperando el show

-¡Esta aquí!- llamé, Nico me fulmino con la mirada y salió corriendo por la puerta que había en la cocina que también daba a la calle. Percy entro corriendo dispuesto a sacarle la cabeza y para mala suerte del chico de los muertos logró ver una parte de su chaqueta saliendo, antes de que el señor cabeza caracola pudiera seguirle el rastro, la madre de April (Necesitaba preguntarle su nombre) pregunto confundida

-¿Qué paso?- Percy se sonrojó, mi mejilla sufrió las consecuencias gracias a la sonrisa que trataba de no tener

-E-e-el… no es nada… prometo no matarlo mucho...- con eso pareció solo horrorizarla mas- ¡No es en serio! ¡Algo figurativo!-

-¡No importa!- chilló horrorizada, irónico, la mujer mas pacifista sobre la faz de la tierra se enamoro del dios de la guerra- No deben pelearse ¡Ni golpearse! Siéntate la comida esta lista- dijo guiándolo por los hombros, Percy me miro suplicando algo que lo salvara de su vergüenza

Yo, tan noble y tratando de redimirme de todo el sufrimiento que le había causado antes obviamente accedí

-Seh, ese es Percy, siempre buscando problemas y eso no es nada, ha explotado mas edificios de los que podría nombrar- suspire resignado, este Percy…

-¡No fue apropósito!- se defendió el, mucho me costó no reírme de su pobre intento de quedar limpio

-¿¡Que!- exclamó la señora O'conner mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados, si Percy pudiera ponerse mas rojo, juro que le estallaría la cabeza

-Oh ¿Hablan de los desastres de Percy?- pregunto la voz de Nico, estaba asomado con timidez en la ventana, solo se veía desde la nariz hasta el pelo revuelto

-Deberíamos nombrar un libro así- comente, dioses, mi pobre mejilla se sentía como si fuera a romperse a la mitad como un papel ¿Qué no podíamos empezar a hablar de cachorritos muertos?

-¡No, no deberíamos!- se quejo el oji verde

-¿Por qué no? Ya has hecho bastantes para hacer un libro ¿Sabes?- dijo Nico, escondiéndose de nuevo del todo cuando Percy le mando una mirada asesina

-¿Cómo cuales?- pregunto la castaña con curiosidad apoyando los codos en la mesa

-No son tant…-

-¿El desastre de Nueva York el año pasado? Fue el- sonreí, ella abrió los ojos sin creérselo

-¡Deteniéndote a ti!- se defendió de nuevo, hice un ademan de despreocupación

-Excusas, excusas… para empezar no era yo, era mi cuerpo poseído por un titán psicópata y paranoico- señale

-¿En serio le están hablando de Manhattan? ¿Quieren darle un infarto?- dijo la voz de Thalia entrando desde la puerta de la cocina seguida de Mariam y April la mire con la mejor de mis sonrisas inocentes, ella solo alzo una ceja aunque puedo jurar que vi como se sonrojaba

-Eso parece… pero esta interesante… aterrador, pero interesante- nos defendió nuestra anfitriona

-La verdad hablábamos de los desastres de Percy en general- informo Nico, apoyado en la ventana con todo su parte de arriba visible ahora. Tengo la impresión de que salto como si tuviera un resorte incrustado al oír que Mariam venía

-Oh mi favorita fue cuando exploto su colegio… bueno, todos sus colegios- sonrió April tumbándose en la silla junto a la de su madre, ella solo puso los ojos en blanco con desaprobación

-¡Que no fui yo y no fue apropósito!- se defendió Percy de nuevo

-Oh, no te defiendas, Percy, eres un héroe nacional para muchas victimas de la opresión educacional- dijo Mariam, siempre haciéndolo todo mas épico y patriótico

-Lo que ella dijo- sonrió April asintiendo solemnemente

-Ok, ¿Qué soy el único a quien han expulsado en la vida?- pregunto Percy rodando los ojos

-Nope, a mi me expulsaron una vez, pero fue voluntad propia- le respondió Mariam con una risita macabra por lo bajo, la señora O'conner rió negando con la cabeza divertida

-Ok… creo que eso me hace sentir mejor- suspiro su hermano, mientras que ella solo le daba palmaditas cariñosas en la parte de arriba de la cabeza

-Oh, miren eso, es domestico- se burlo Thalia, carcajada general

-¡Los sándwiches!- exclamo la madre de April corriendo a la sartén- April, ayúdame a echarle mantequilla al pan-

-Ah vamos… Percy puede hacerlo- se quejo la pelinegra con la cara en la mesa, pero una mirada severa de su madre sirvió para cambiar de opinión e ir a tomar el pan de la alacena

10 minutos después estuvo listo el "Súper especial sándwich a la O'conner"según April, que consistía en el pan untado en mantequilla sin tostar, dos jamones fritos en mantequilla y queso amarillo en medio recién salido de la nevera. Sentía que le faltaba algo.

El ruido sordo de un tarro siendo dejado frente a mi me hizo sacar la mirada de mi sándwich a Thalia y el tarro de mantequilla de maní que había acabado de poner en la mesa sonriendo

-Creí que te antojarías- comento encogiéndose de hombros y comiendo de su sándwich, reí entre dientes y empece a untarle a mi pan la mantequilla de maní

-No te equivocaste rayitos- sonreí dándole el primer mordisco, a fin de cuentas no había una fogata donde ofrecer la comida, aleluya

-… ¿No deberían estar en un campamento?- pregunto la señora O'conner tras unos cinco minutos de la cena

Silencio

-… ¡Deberías estar tan agradecida de que no!- exclamo April, luego de casi atragantarse, Wendy entro por la ventana y fue hasta su plato de comida meneando la cola, creo que pude verla poner los ojos en blanco

-¡April no cambies de tema!- advirtió su madre- ¿¡Como llegaron aquí?-

-Bus/Taxi/Avión/Caballo/Caminando/Pegaso- me di una palmada en la frente ¿Quién fue la bestia que dijo caminando?

-¡Chicos!- exclamó ella

-¡Es que el campamento termino antes de tiempo!- se quejó April, la ironía de eso es que era cierto, no convencionalmente claro… pero cierto

-¿¡Y los mandaron aquí sin supervisión?-

-¡Luke y Thalia tienen veintiuno!- respondió triunfal, instintivamente todas las miradas se posaron en Thalia, la pobre tenía mas problemas de la edad que los dioses sabrían que. Parecía de diecisiete, se sentía de quince y tenía veintiuno… eso me dejaba a mi como el perfecto asalta cunas sin serlo realmente, era tan genial

-No pregunte- murmuro ella dándole un pequeño mordisco a su sándwich

-… Claro-

-Oh y tenemos que irnos…- recordó April cerrando un ojo, esperando la explosión, cuando nos miro todos nos encogimos en nuestros asientos

-¿Qué?-

-Si bueno… ¿Recuerdas la cocatriz? Es una historia graciosa…- como si hubiera sido convocada un rugido desde la sala nos hizo saltar a todos, Wendy siseó y se erizó por completo y a la señora O'conner se le fue todo el color de la cara

-¿¡Otra?- exclamó Mariam parándose de la silla

-No… es la misma- susurró Nico, luego abrió los ojos a más no poder-Las…- no pudo terminar, la cocatriz hizo su propia entrada a la cocina y nos miro con ojos venenosos no muy felices

-¡CORRAN!- grite, Thalia le lanzo una flecha al ojo para darnos tiempo y todos nos apuramos hacia la puerta, pero eso pareció solo enojarla mas, la tome de la mano y la jale fuera

-¿¡QUE ES ESA COSA! ¡CREI QUE ESTABA MUERTA!- chilló nuestra madre favorita

-¡Lo estaba! ¡Tu solo corre y deja de gritar lo obvio!- la cocatriz casi estaba sobre nuestros talones, cuando parecía que iba a lanzarnos el chorro de veneno mas grande en la tierra Wendy ya hecha una dragón la tumbo hacia atrás y le lanzo una llamarada… incendiando toda la cocina. Ya todos estábamos afuera cuando vi como la cocatriz le clavaba los colmillos muy seguramente untados en veneno en el cuello, empuje a las O'conner antes de que pudieran ver y querer volver.

No el mejor día para dejar el gas encendido si me preguntan, por suerte ya estábamos cruzando la calle cuando la casa explotó

-… ¿Ven? No es apropósito… solo pasa…- murmuró Percy, no pude evitar sonreír con ironía. Por alguna razón nos quedamos viendo la casa arder, la señora O'conner parecía apunto de llorar en cualquier momento o simplemente desmayarse, lo primero que viniera. April por otra parte se veía ansiosa, todos sabíamos que lo más peligroso para un semidiós era estar ansioso

-Ya debería haber salido…- susurró, todos la miramos… pero ella ya estaba cruzando la calle

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS?- gritó Mariam- ¡April puede explotar de nue…!-

Dicho y hecho, por suerte Percy tuvo los suficientes reflejos para ir tras ella y jalarla hacia atrás

-¿¡El sombrero te aprieta el cerebro!- grito él sin embargo la hija de Ares no lo escuchó, se paro y corrió de nuevo dentro

-Deténganla- susurró su madre, ya tenía la cara empapada en lagrimas, mire de nuevo a la casa, April chillo cuando una teja casi le cae encima y parecía estar ciega del calor, siguió dentro de todas formas. Percy maldijo por lo bajo y, en un ataque de ira que muy seguramente le costaría la mitad de la energía por una semana hizo estallar el hidrante que estaba frente a la casa apagando las llamas, luego corrió dentro.

Yo por mi parte no podía moverme, aunque sabía que debía sacarnos a todos de ese lugar antes de que llegara alguien simplemente me sentía aturdido, hacia diez minutos habíamos estado charlando y bromeando en esa cocina… ahora simplemente estaba echa escombros.

Golpearía al primer dios que se me pusiera enfrente

_**(Percy POV) **_

Creerán que ya debería estar acostumbrado a ver edificios estallar, la verdad, lo estaba, ver una casa en llamas es algo diferente… duele mas, todos los recuerdos se iban con ella, se suponía que era donde estabas seguro, no era otro cualquier edificio cuyas cosas podían remplazarse… era tu hogar.

Tosí viendo a mi alrededor buscando a April, era impresionante como antes era todo iluminado y colorido… y ahora era un simple lugar negro con la única luz era la de la luna, que lo hacía todo mas tétrico. Oí un maullido lastimero mas adelante mió y ahí estaba ella, cargando a Wendy en su forma gatuna, como si fuera un bebe, tenía una fea herida desde el cuello hasta su panza y ronroneaba entrecortadamente gracias a las caricias cuidadosas de April detrás de su oreja

-Vas a estar bien, ¿Oíste tonta?- susurró la pelinegra, parpadeando mas veces de las que podía contar con sus ojos apunto de estallar en lagrimas. Wendy solo movió un poco su cabeza instándola a que siguiera acariciándola- ¡Ya entendí quieres que te acaricie! ¡Eres una mimada!- exclamo, con la voz entre cortada, Wendy bufo por lo bajo, con su respiración cada vez mas leve- ¿Qué no puedes hacer otra cosa que darme ordenes y hacer estupideces?- ella le respondió con un maullido débil, parecía reclamándole- ¡Se supone que nosotras te cuidamos a ti! ¡No tu a nosotras ¿Sabes?- su gatita solo cerro los ojos y se acomodó mejor en sus brazos, y tras un ultimo ronroneo dejo de respirar- ¿Wendy?... ¿Wendy?- la llamo April, la voz ahogada, poco a poco en sus brazos fue quedando solo polvo pero ella se aferró a eso como si fuera su vida

-Volverá- le dije, poniendo la mano en su hombro

-Lo se- susurró, no soltando lo que quedaba de ella. Entendí lo que quiso decir Ares, nuestros defectos fatales no podían ser mas diferentes, yo me aferraba a mis amigos… ella se aferraba al pasado y a todo lo que no podía cambiarse

-April, debemos seguir- se abrazó a si misma para atraer las cenizas mas hacia a ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no dejar que las lagrimas salieran

-Lo se…-

-¡April!- la llamé de nuevo

-¡LO SE!- grito, me miró y casi pude ver como si sus ojos se incendiaran al igual que los de su padre, parpadeé atónito tantas veces como pude, de seguro había sido mi imaginación- …Lo siento- susurró, soltó sus brazos dejando que el polvo cayera al suelo y se sacudió para asegurarse de que no quedara nada pegado a ella-Solo vámonos- murmuro parándose y saliendo sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, cuando llegue a la puerta yo lo hice por ella… Si este era solo el principio ¿Qué terminaríamos sacrificando para el final?

No pude aterrarme mucho a mi mismo pensando en eso, cuando salí había una camioneta Hammer negra estacionada cruzando la calle… mas adelante estaban los demás en el suelo ¿Durmiendo? Me aterraba pensar otra cosa

Atravesamos la calle y la ventana del piloto bajó dejando ver a una mujer recostada en el asiento de cuero con cara de sueño, sus ojos eran azules y de solo verla me dieron ganas de tumbarme y quedarme haciendo nada excepto ver el cielo

-Ya era hora- su voz era monótona, el solo hablar parecía causarle esfuerzo

-Oh, ¿Ya están aquí?- pregunto una voz masculina, su dueño se asomo por encima del techo, era mucho mas alto que una persona normal y el solo verlo me recordó a esos millonarios bien vestidos que se encargaban de acosar todo lo que tuviera falda y se le pasara por enfrente, la sonrisa que puso cuando vio a April me lo confirmo y sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada la jale hacia mi

-¿Quiénes son?- gruñí, mi amiga sombrero me miro sin entender pero estaba tan desanimada que ni se preocupo en zafarse

-¿Por qué todos me miran mal cada vez que veo a una linda jovencita?- pregunto el pervertido muy seguramente a su acompañante, ella puso los ojos en blanco y haciendo parecer que doblar la cabeza era como cargar el mismísimo cielo (Se de que hablo, tengo un mechón entero de mi pelo en gris como prueba de eso) le dijo aburrida

-¿Tal vez porque eres un pervertido?- el tipo la vio ofendido

-Solo aprecio la belleza femenina- se defendió, luego puso su sonrisa desagradable de nuevo- Oh bueno, venimos a hacerles un trato… espero que cooperen mas que sus amigos- April miro hacia donde estaban los demás apunto de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba

-¿Los mataste?- preguntó, una piedra cayo en mi estomago, ya era bastante malo pensarlo, oírlo en voz alta era aterrador, el tipo en traje se vio ofendido de nuevo

-¡Claro que no! Yo hago el amor no la guerra- sonrió, puse los ojos en blanco y mi compañera solo puso cara de asco- Me presento, soy Ticio, mi acompañante buena para nada se llama Ergía-

-Hey- se quejo Ergía, no molestándose en alzar la voz solo hizo un puchero a medias

-Como sea, somos hijos de Gea, venimos de parte de ella a hacer un trato- dijo, entrecerré los ojos, April se zafó y los miro a ambos como pensando cual sería la mejor forma de matarlos a ambos de un golpe

-No- gruñó, Ergía suspiro, esperándose esa respuesta

-¿Por qué siempre eligen el lado duro?-

-No lo se querida… pero, la cosa es, que no tienen opción ¿Ven a estas lindas damas?- sonrió el gigante mostrando tres estatuillas talladas en barro, fruncí el ceño, dos de ellas se me hacían conocidas, esa de la izquierda era idéntica a…

-…Mamá- ni yo mismo sabía como me sentía, era como si las ganas de ahogarlos a todos en el fondo del océano pelearan con las de ir, acurrucarme en una esquina y llorar. Preferí la voz en mi cabeza que decía que debía mantener la calma. April parecía estar igual

-Es bueno tener su atención, verán las estatuas de barro son frágiles y es tan fácil dejarlas caer…- por poco deja caer a la otra que no reconocí, pero aun así ambos saltamos y gritamos "¡NO!" Ticio asintió complacido- Me alegra ver su amor por el arte-

-¿Qué quieren?- siseó Mariam, tan de repente que me sobresaltó, se estaba levantando y tenía un moretón en la frente por el que muy seguramente pagarían el par

-Oh, directo al punto, eso me gusta- antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia ella la punta de una espada de hierro estigio se le pego a la barbilla

-A distancia- siseó Nico, aun en el piso fulminándolo con la mirada _"El mocoso tiene un punto…" "No, el mocoso debe morir ¡Es mi hermanita!" "Pero no por ahora ¿Verdad? Lo necesitamos" "…Bien, no por ahora" _creo que si me preguntaran con quien me identificaba mas del señor de los anillos en este momento diría "Enano verde aterrador con una obsesión preocupante por el anillo cuyo nombre no recuerdo"

-Bien, no me acercare- suspiro con tristeza- El punto es… que queremos hacer un trato, madre oyó el plan que tienen con Urano, no le gusto…-

-Para nada…- murmuro Ergía

-Aja, así que quiere asegurarse de que no le fallen… obviamente esto traerá beneficios- la puerta de los pasajeros se abrió, dejando ver el interior de la camioneta mas grande que el exterior…Por amor a Poseidón si tenia un jacuzzi…

-… Ser malo no suena tan mal… -sonrió April soñadoramente viendo el interior, la mire con los ojos desorbitados y ella me devolvió la mirada burlona- No hablo en serio calamarsín-

-¡Hey!- ¿Cómo es que siempre me conseguía un nuevo apodo?

-Irán con nosotros hasta las puertas del tartaro, ahí entraran y liberaran a nuestra madre…-

-Y a los gigantes- recordó Ergía, preferí que no lo hubiera hecho, al parecer Ticio también

-Y a los gigantes- repitió a regañadientes

-Oh si, todo muy lindo- bufo Thalia ya de pie- ¿Y cuando acaben con todo y todos que haremos nosotros?-

-Eso es lo bueno de Gea, es una madre que cuida a los suyos, ustedes serán perdonados y vivirán en un nuevo mundo, uno mejor-

-Seh, oí como me decían eso una vez y accedí… Termine teniendo que apuñalarme a mi mismo- se mofo Luke, me rasque detrás de la nuca nervioso, el momento incomodo cuando le diste a tu amigo un cuchillo sabiendo que se suicidaría…

-Gea no es como Cronos, ella cumple su palabra, hará un mundo mejor para todos, quitara la contaminación, los monstruos serán libres, los mortales que lo merezcan felices…- eso sonaba muy bien, pero yo sabia bien que todo paraíso hecho por alguien con una mente tan enferma no iba a terminar bien, ninguno de nosotros parecía querer moverse hasta que Luke dio un paso al frente

-No haremos nada quedándonos aquí, es eso o hacer que maten a sus madres y caminar hasta Washington- fue lo único que dijo entrando, todos lo siguieron.

Esto sonara tonto, pero extraño ser yo quien decía la locura del siglo y a quien todos seguían. Aun así entre, él tenía razón. Puse los ojos en blanco.

_**(Mariam POV) **_

Entrar fue gracioso, lo primero que hizo April fue sacarse los zapatos y meter los pies en el jacuzzi, Percy hizo lo mismo, yo seguía con tanto sueño que me tumbe en el asiento mas cercano a todo lo que se extendían mis piernas. Nico se sentó en la silla de enfrente sonriendo divertido, yo me sonroje, pensando en si sonreía tan seguido con todo el mundo

-No suena tan mal…- empezó a decir Thalia, Luke la pellizcó- ¡Ay!-

-Haré eso cada vez que te dejes llevar por esa manía que tienes de conseguir todo el poder en la tierra- advirtió como si nada el hijo de Hermes, ella lo miro ofendida frotándose el brazo pero al final se encogió de hombros dándole la razón, todos soltamos una risita débil, ni siquiera yo estaba de humor para bromas… al final me termine durmiendo de nuevo, había sido un dia largo.

_Corría por un pasillo, era largo y me daba miedo, me recordaba al de las películas de terror, angosto y con las luces yendo y viniendo… pero era de piedra, podía sentir el océano a miles de kilómetros sobre mí, era claustrofóbico. _

_Sabía que buscaba algo ¿O a alguien? _

_Iba corriendo tan rápido que no me di cuenta del vidrio que había frente a mi, típica caída de puerta de jardín en cristal bien limpiada, casi me da un infarto ver al hombre extraño del otro lado del vidrio, me miraba con ojos severos, como si hubiera hecho algo malo… me provocaban nauseas verlo a los ojos _

_-No te entrometas en el sacrificio- fue lo único que dijo, trague duro ¿He dicho lo mucho que me aterra este tipo? Solo digo, de vez en cuando me parecía ver un esqueleto, otras veces me parecía ver a un afro americano con el pelo negro hasta los hombros y ojos dorados. Era aterrador- ¿Oíste?- como iluminado por un relámpago su cuerpo se vio como un esqueleto, chillé_

Y luego desperté de un salto

-¿Estas bien?- preguntaron Thalia y April al tiempo, asentí

-¿Segura? Estas aaalgo pálida…- antes de que pudiera decirle a Percy que estaba bien el gigante pervertido se asomo desde el asiento del copiloto

-¡Llegamos!- anuncio alegremente, resoplé sentía como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima

-Un momento, esto es…- empezó a decir April pero la conductora que daba sueño la cortó

-Si, si, solo váyanse, quiero ir a dormir- se quejo para luego dar un bostezo, Percy se encogió de hombros, se puso sus tenis y salió, yo lo seguí y creo que Nico vino tras de mi, no se, no me importo, yo solo podía ver el edificio frente a mi.

Estábamos en la zona de discotecas y bares de Washington, este en particular era de por lo menos tres pisos de mármol blanco, parecía un mausoleo gigante a decir verdad y por la puerta gigante de donde entraban y salían chicas y chicos no mucho mas grandes que nosotros se podía ver el humo y las luces de discoteca, por no mencionar la música sonando a todo volumen.

Oh bueno, el deber era deber después de todo, si teníamos que entrar ahí para salvar el mundo ¿Quién era yo para negarme?

_TvT PUDE TERMINARLO EN UN DIA!... Eeeel próximo capitulo va a estar tan wtf… CULPO A DIONISIO! =D OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO! 9w9 no me maten por la espera onegaisin X3 matta neeeeeeeeeee! Dejen reviews! _


	10. Especial: Reportes de progreso

_**8D COMO DIJE! =D Progress report! u.u El de Percy ya está así que no voy a hacer el de el -w- pero para quien no lo haya visto esta aquí **_**lauabaloni. tumblr post /24263746229 /admit-it-you-want-this-progress-report-too-xp **_**u.u tienen q pegar los espacios =D Pero disfruten! **_

Estimado señor Castellan:

Mas abajo se encuentra su reporte de progreso del verano, el cual será mandado a su casa para que sus padres lo revisen. Estamos felices de anunciarle que sus notas son pasables, así que no será el alimento de las harpías por ahora. Por favor revíselo y fírmelo para nuestros archivos.

Sinceramente,

**Quirón, director de actividades y Dionisio, director del campamento **

_**Actividad**_

_**Nota**_

_**Comentarios**_

Mutilación de monstruos

A+

Luke muestra una facilidad impresionante

para encontrar los puntos débiles de las bestias para desollarlas luego

Defensa

B

Estuvo a punto de morir solo unas pocas veces ¡Muy bien Luke! Se desenvuelve bien con sus alrededores pero debe dejar de subestimar a sus oponentes, puede llevarse sorpresas no muy gratas.

Pelea con espadas

A+

Su talento con la espada es innato, aunque se le agradecería dejar de destruir el campamento entero en sus practicas contra su compañero Percy Jackson

Espíritu de equipo

B+

El carisma de Luke con los mas pequeños es muy apreciado por los maestros, sin embargo, le agradeceríamos que dejara de acosar a su fiel amiga Thalia Grace

Lengua griega

A+

Es grato saber que algo bueno salió de ser poseído por un titán ¡Luke habla perfecto el griego antiguo!

Carrera en carrozas

A

En su última carrera su carroza fue la más rápida ¡Bien hecho! Para la próxima debería tratar de no dejar a sus compañeros Percy y Nico en la enfermería solo por diversión

Carrera a pie

A

Luke sale a correr todas las mañanas para practicar y le gana a las ninfas en forma humana ¡Muy bien!

Arquería

B-

Considerando sus grandes logros debería esforzarse mas en la arquería… y dejar de lanzar flechas incendiadas a los pantalones de Percy

Lanzamiento de jabalina

A

¡Luke se acerca al blanco cada vez más! Sin embargo, agradeceríamos que su jabalina no se "resbalara" hasta casi empalar a todo aquel que se acerque a Thalia para invitarla a ver los fuegos artificiales del día de la independencia

Pared de escalar

A+

¡Es bueno saber que Luke no ha estado cerca de quemarse ni una sola vez!

El rubio sonrió viendo su reporte al tiempo que abría la puerta de la casa, luego levanto la mirada algo tenso, no era su lugar favorito para estar, pero pensó que era lo correcto ir… debía cumplir una promesa a fin de cuentas.

-¿Luke? ¿Eres tu?- pregunto una voz emocionada saliendo de la cocina, devolvió el minotauro de peluche a su lugar y se volteo reprimiendo un escalofrío, May Castellan había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que la había ido a visitar, si bien no se había recuperado del todo ya no parecía como si se hubiera tragado el rayo maestro de Zeus, ni tenía esa mirada lunática que tanto le aterraba… era casi como debió haber sido siempre

-Siento la tardanza... mamá- dijo, revolviéndose el cabello algo acongojado. Su madre sonrió como si acabaran de darle el mundo entero y se tiro a abrazarlo.

Luke sonrió, ya le daría el reporte mas tarde, por ahora estaba en casa.

Estimada señorita Grace:

Mas abajo se encuentra su reporte de progreso del verano, el cual será mandado a su casa para que sus padres lo revisen. Estamos felices de anunciarle que sus notas son pasables, así que no será el alimento de las harpías por ahora. Por favor revíselo y fírmelo para nuestros archivos.

Sinceramente,

**Quirón, director de actividades y Dionisio, director del campamento **

_**Actividad**_

_**Nota**_

_**Comentarios**_

Mutilación de monstruos

A

Thalia parece ser experta en partir monstruos a la mitad.

Defensa

B-

Debe prestar mas atención a sus alrededores y tratar de no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos ¡Thalia no fue convertida en un pino este verano! ¡Bien hecho!

Pelea con espadas

B+

Parece ser que la especialidad de Thalia ahora son los cuchillos de caza, aun así debe practicar mas con la espada ¡Animo!

Espíritu de equipo

C

Debe entender que no intentar sacarle la cabeza a cada chica del campamento que este enamorada de Luke y trate de conseguir una cita con él no es espíritu de entrenamiento

Lengua griega

B

Maneja muy bien la lengua, pero debe hacer su tarea en vez de copiarla

Carrera de carrozas

A

Aunque la carroza de Hermes gano, hizo un excelente trabajo electrocutando a la mayoría de sus oponentes ganando el segundo lugar ¡Buen trabajo!

Carrera a pie

B+

Debe practicar mas para poder ganarle a las ninfas

Arquería

A+

¡Sus tiempos con las cazadoras de Artemisa dieron sus frutos!

Lanzamiento de jabalina

C

Debe practicar mas… también dejar de lanzárselas a las hijas de Afrodita que se acerquen a Luke

Pared de escalar

C-

Hubiera muerto cada vez que tratara de subir de no ser por su compañero Luke. Debe manejar su miedo a las alturas

Bufó con eso ultimo, en su defensa, la pared era muy alta ¿Qué no tenían consideración? Suspiro y se encamino a su cabaña, todos se iban a casa, a mostrarles sus reportes a sus padres… ella por otra parte tendría que ponérselo enfrente a la estatua de mármol de su padre esperando que por un milagro divino cobrara vida y lo firmara.

Suspiro viendo a todos irse, era bueno saber que algunos se quedarían, sonrío viendo a Luke desde su árbol junto a Peleo despidiéndose con la mano y le devolvió el gesto sonriendo de lado, según lo que le había dicho se quedaría un tiempo viendo que su madre estaba bien y luego volvería… viendo que ella lo estuviera, negó con la cabeza rodando los ojos y entro de nuevo. A fin de cuentas Nico también se quedaba, lo molestaría mientras tanto.

Estimado señor Di Angelo:

Mas abajo se encuentra su reporte de progreso del verano, el cual será mandado a su casa para que sus padres lo revisen. Estamos felices de anunciarle que sus notas son pasables, así que no será el alimento de las harpías por ahora. Por favor revíselo y fírmelo para nuestros archivos.

Sinceramente,

**Quirón, director de actividades y Dionisio, director del campamento **

_**Actividad**_

_**Nota**_

_**Comentarios**_

Mutilación de monstruos

A

Nico es experto enviando monstruos al inframundo… literalmente

Defensa

A

Es una buena estrategia tener un ejercito de zombis como escudos

Pelea con espadas

C-

Sería mejor que practicara con la espada en vez de con sus poderes para dormir a sus oponentes

Espíritu de equipo

C-

Debe dejar de escaparse al bosque para entrenar por su cuenta

Lengua griega

B+

Nico habla muy bien el griego, aunque sería mejor que no solo dijera maldiciones

Carrera de carrozas

No participo en esta

Carrera a pie

C

Nico parece olvidar que la intención de las carreras a pie es correr en vez de aparecerse en viaje de sombras

Arquería

¡Debe asistir a sus clases de arquería!

Lanzamiento de jabalina

¡También se ha escapado de esta!

Pared de escalar

C

Nico se ha vuelto perezoso con el viaje de sombras, solo aparece del suelo hasta la punta sin esfuerzo alguno

Sonrío de lado y tiro el papel a la basura sin remordimiento alguno, a fin de cuentas no tenía nadie que lo firmara para el… para su desgracia cierta rubia de ojos verdes lo saco de la basura y lo miro burlona

-¡Oye!- se quejo

-¿Qué? Estaba en la basura… ¿Qué no sabes hacer otra cosa que viajes de sombras?- pregunto Mariam severa

-Tal vez si, tal vez no, pero es mas practico que hacer todo lo demás- se defendió el peli negro, su amiga negó con la cabeza para luego recordar que hacia ahí

-¡Oh! Las vacaciones terminan en una semana, así que me preguntaba si te gustaría visitarme a Florida…- la miro, ella se puso roja hasta las orejas-¡Voy a invitar a Thalia, April, Percy y Luke también, no pienses cosas raras!-

Nico solo sonrió un poco

-¿Florida?- Mariam asintió con un bufido- Suena bien-

Estimada señorita Buonanote:

Mas abajo se encuentra su reporte de progreso del verano, el cual será mandado a su casa para que sus padres lo revisen. Estamos felices de anunciarle que sus notas son pasables, así que no será el alimento de las harpías por ahora. Por favor revíselo y fírmelo para nuestros archivos.

Sinceramente,

**Quirón, director de actividades y Dionisio, director del campamento **

_**Actividad**_

_**Nota**_

_**Comentarios**_

Mutilación de monstruos

A+

Mariam parece disfrutar mucho la carnicería de monstruos

Defensa

B-

No debería dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y debe prestar mas atención a las intenciones de sus enemigos ¡Por suerte no murió!

Pelea con espadas

A

¡Mariam entrena duro diariamente! Aunque, como le dijimos a su hermano Percy, sería preferible que no se bañara en agua salda antes de cada combate

Espíritu de equipo

B+

Mariam inspira a sus compañeros a trabajar mejor juntos ¡Muy bien! Aun así debe tratar de no ser tan competitiva

Lengua griega

C

Debe dejar de preguntar en clase por los mejores insultos para practicarlos en el señor D.

Carrera de carrozas

A-

Junto con su hermano Percy hicieron un gran trabajo, lastimosamente al inundar la pista dieron paso a Thalia para electrocutarlos a todos

Carrera a pie

B+

¡Es una buena corredora!

Arquería

A

¡Ha dado en el blanco casi siempre! Esta casi al nivel de los hijos de Apolo

Lanzamiento de jabalina

B

Solo un poco mas de practica y podrá dar en el blanco sin problemas

Pared de escalar

A

Es bueno que Mariam sepa lo mal que estaría caer en la lava debajo ¡Le va muy bien!

Sonrió con orgullo, su mejor reporte de progreso en la vida, debía pensar seriamente en quedarse todo el año en el campamento, sería más divertido.

Estimada señorita O'conner:

Mas abajo se encuentra su reporte de progreso del verano, el cual será mandado a su casa para que sus padres lo revisen. Estamos felices de anunciarle que sus notas son pasables, así que no será el alimento de las harpías por ahora. Por favor revíselo y fírmelo para nuestros archivos.

Sinceramente,

**Quirón, director de actividades y Dionisio, director del campamento **

_**Actividad**_

_**Nota**_

_**Comentarios**_

Mutilación de monstruos

C-

April debe dejar de encariñarse con todos los monstruos contra los que se enfrenta con la excusa de que solo son criaturas incomprendidas. Agradeceríamos que le hablaran sobre como no debe tratar de adoptar a hydra con la excusa de que Percy tiene a la señorita O'leary

Defensa

A

Es muy recursiva para conseguir escudos y ha evitado exitosamente que le saquen la cabeza más de una vez ¡Buen trabajo!

Pelea con espadas

B

Debe practicar mas con la espada y evitar que esta se quede atascada en los muñecos de paja por el resto del día

Espíritu de equipo

B-

¡April debe empezar a trabajar más en equipo en vez de dejarles todo el trabajo a los demás e irse a dormir a los campos de fresa!

Lengua griega

B

Aunque le va bien ¡Debe dejar de dormirse en esta clase!

Carrera de carrozas

B-

Perdió el control de sus caballos poco antes de empezar la carrera y choco contra las gradas… Debe practicar mas

Carrera a pie

C-

Junto con su amigo Percy Jackson, April es la única persona en el campamento capaz de ser superada por las ninfas… en su forma de árbol

Arquería

B+

¡Ha practicado mucho y da la mayoría de veces en el blanco! Sin embargo, casi causa un incendio en la cabaña de Atenea con una flecha incendiada, aunque asegura que fue un accidente.

Lanzamiento de jabalina

C

Debe ganar mas fuerza… la jabalina cayo a un metro de distancia de ella

Pared de escalar

A+

Al parecer el terror de April a la lava ayuda a su rapidez en la pared de escalar ¡Bien hecho!

Soltó una risita, no estaba tan mal como espero que estuviera… Y por suerte seguían pensando que lo de la cabaña de Atenea había sido por accidente, sino, la cara de Annabeth hubiera valido el castigo… Por mucho

_X3 AHÍ TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! =D Espero que les guste! u.u Alguno que otro me inspiro mas 9.9 EN ESPECIAL LUKE! BUAAAA COSITA! X3 matta neeeeeeeee! No olviden ver el de Percy es un idiota_


	11. El señor D nos presenta a sus amigos

_Primero que nada… ¡NO ME MATEN! ToT Ya saben, vacaciones, campamento mestizo (Ya me gustaría a mi) monstruos, y muy poca inspiración ¡Pero estoy aquí! ¡No os preocupéis! Este capitulo será divertido lo prometo y tratare de hacerlo laaaaaaargo, debería serlo a fin de cuentas hay mucho por hacer jiji._

_PD: Les sugiero que pongan su lista de pop basura para noche de fiesta, será mejor, ya saben Ke$ha, Lady Gaga, Pitbull, Katy Perry, etc, etc. _

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_Los chicos estaban felices de la vida en casa de April, bromeando con su madre y entre ellos. La cocatriz vuelve a renacer y mientras Wendy pelea con ella para darles tiempo para salir la casa explota y ella muere. En la calle se encuentran con dos hijos de Gea, personificaciones de la pereza y la lujuria que les dan un mensaje de la (Que es Gea? Una diosa titán?), si no van al tártaro y hacen de sacrificio para ella debía despedirse de sus madres, sin tener mas remedio entran a su auto y ellos los llevan a Washington D.C, nada mas y nada menos a una disco. _

_SOLO LOS OC QUE NO RECONOSCAN SON MIOS! =D El resto es de Rick Riordan, los griegos de hace unos cientos de eones y los artistas que hicieron las mil canciones que nombraré je, disfruten!_

**El señor D nos presenta a sus amigos **

_**(Nico POV)**_

Esto tenía que ser una broma.

Mi idea de la segunda entrada al lugar más lúgubre y aterrador de la tierra no era precisamente un sitio lleno de adolescentes alcohólicos con hormonas alborotadas y teniendo _Hot and cold _sonando a todo volumen como música de fondo, con sillones y mesas de café en las esquinas llenas de parejas… haciendo cosas de parejas, reprimí un escalofrío.

El sitio no estaba nada mal para ser una disco, de hecho, el bar se veía genial, había una tarima con una banda preparándose para salir en cualquier momento y la pista de baile… bueno era un mar de personas que no estaban precisamente en sus cabales.

Aun no podía creer que fuera la entrada al tártaro.

Patético dioses, _patético._

-¡Hey! Para tu información Nicholas este sitio ha sido perfecto para esconder la entrada, de hecho, yo mismo lo sugerí… así que no es patético- me advirtió el señor D apareciendo justo a mi lado de la nada, entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a él como para molestarme

-De hecho es solo Nico- le recordé con un suspiro, no que tuviera esperanzas de que se acordaría

-Bien, solo Nico –no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco- yo de ti cuidaría a tus amigas- dijo Dionisio, estaba sonriendo de una manera no muy tranquilizante mirando por encima de mi hombro a algo detrás de mí. Volteé con el ceño fruncido.

Y las chicas no estaban.

Mire a Luke y a Percy, ellos estaban mirándose entre ellos y alrededor buscándolas ¿¡Que tan difícil era cuidar a tres adolescentes?!... Bueno, dos adolescentes y a una semi-adulta que parecía mas joven de lo que en realidad era. Volteé de nuevo para ver a Dionisio, pero también se había ido.

-¿¡Como las perdieron de vista!?- les pregunte a Percy y a Luke

-¿¡QUE!?- no me oían por encima del ruido (No, Ke$ha no contaba como música)

-¿¡COMO-LAS-PERDIERON-DE…?!- al final no la habíamos perdido del todo, luego de que _Tik tok _acabó (¡Al fin!) empezó a sonar _We are Young_ y fue difícil NO oír a April gritando lo mucho que amaba esa canción

-Soy yo o…- empezó a decir Percy, creo que estaba gritando, pero yo lo oía como un susurro

-_TONIIIIIGHT~ WE ARE YOUUUUNG~- _creo que la frase terminaba mencionando lo borrachas que estaban, porque aunque podían estar dementes algunas veces, no creo que contara el hecho que estaban encima de una mesa, tomadas de las manos bailando y cantando a todo lo que les daba la garganta.

-¿¡Cuando paso!?- grite yo entre la consternación y las carcajadas, ¡Hey! ¡Se veían graciosas!

-¡_COMO _ES LA PREGUNTA!- me corrigió Percy, él estaba mas consternado que nada

-¿¡Bromeas!? ¡La pregunta es porque no habíamos venido aquí antes!- exclamo Luke encantado, al parecer traía una cámara filmadora en su mochila y no había dudado en encenderla, Percy en cambio no dudo en fulminarlo con la mirada. Yo solo puse los ojos en blanco

-Solo vamos por ellas ¿Quieren?- resople empujándolos a la pista de baile, este sitio era espantoso, estaba hecho un mar de gente bailando y saltando así que para ir de un lugar a otro era una batalla sin fin de codazos y empujones, en mas de un ocasión alguien trato de devolverme el golpe, por suerte siendo hijo de Hades podía dormirlo, el problema era saber si había muerto aplastado por el resto. Me encogí de hombros, un idiota menos en el mundo no hacia daño.

Poco antes de que llegáramos a la mesa que muy gentilmente nos habían reservado las chicas (Ebrias desconsideradas) Mariam resbalo de su mesa hacia atrás, casi me da un ataque cardiaco, por suerte alguien la atrapo.

La suerte acabo cuando ese _alguien _la agarro por la cintura y ella lo miro como si estuviera viendo a un ángel

-Mi _heeerroeee _¡Hip!- sonrió, el inútil en potencia solo sonrió como si fuera la gran cosa y le respondió

-Una escapada de recompensa no iría mal-

Ok, este es el problema con las chicas: Te gusta una y en el momento que le coquetean sientes un perro del infierno gruñendo con sed de sangre y apunto de salir en el pecho que no puedes dejar salir si no quieres a cierto hermano sobreprotector rebanándote la garganta.

Lo bueno, es que siempre estaba la violencia pasiva, el pobre inútil no tuvo oportunidad cuando lo tuve a mi alcance, casi rompiéndole el hombro con mi agarre

-No le interesa- siseé, me miro con miedo, ¿He dicho lo mucho que me gusta ser hijo de Hades en estos casos?

-Ehhh… ¿Viene contigo?- me preguntó, solo entrecerré los ojos como respuesta, me tendió a Mariam como si fuera un trapo, lo cual solo me enojo mas y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, oh, hay segundo piso ¿Quién lo diría?

-¿¡A que hora bebieron tanto!?- pregunto Percy consternado mirando a Mariam

-No lo se, pero dejo de ser divertido… ¡Niña mala Thalia! ¡Suelta al idiota!- exclamo Luke irritado jalándola de los brazos de un tipo rubio del tamaño de una nevera gigante que estaba ya al borde de la inconciencia, a juzgar por su ojo morado a Luke no le había caído bien

-¡Pero es que es tan seeeexyyy~!- se quejo la hija de Zeus

-Pfff, no mas que yo eso es seguro, ya mírame- sonrió el rubio de la cicatriz, no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco (Otra vez), luego mire a Mariam, parecía estar entre risitas e hipo

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le pregunte, teniéndola firmemente de la cintura y sabiendo perfectamente que estaba mas rojo que el cabello de Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Ella puso sus ojos en mi con la mirada perdida y sonriendo

-¿Alguna vez te dije que tienes los ojos mas lindos que he visto? _¡Hip!_- ahí estaba, mi estomago y mi cerebro decidieron tomar vacaciones e ir a bailar la macarena

-A-a-a-a-ah… jajaja…- Ah vamos Di Angelo ¿¡Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer!?

-¿¡Podría alguien dejar de coquetear y buscar la forma de… de… desembriagarlas!?- Percy estaba tan histérico que era divertido

-Percy, estoy seguro que no sabes como trabaja esto de emborracharse, una vez que lo haces no hay vuelta atrás hasta que tomes una buena siesta y luego una ducha fría, también se pueden ambas al mismo tiempo, como prefieras- le informo Luke sonriendo, desde que volvió a la vida rara vez perdía los estribos, lo cual no se si era aliviador o irritante

-¡Pero…!-

-_¡PESHY!_- grito April, desde la mesa, en modo ardilla voladora lanzándose hacia el

-¡April no…!- muy tarde, ya había saltado así que a nuestro querido hijo de Poseidón no le quedo de mas que abrir los brazos, atraparla en un abrazo… y dar gracias a los dioses por no haberse caído de espaldas

-Jiji, les doy un nueve, siempre hay espacio para mejorar- dijo Thalia sonriente, me recordaba a Jack Sparrow en ocasiones como estas- ¡MIREN ES JAKE ABEL!- grito, trato de correr hacia el bar, pero Luke la agarro de la cintura y no la dejo ir -¡Nooooo! ¡Se vaaaa! ¡No voy a poder _casharme _con el!- chilló

-¡Luke no interfieras en el amor!- la apoyo Mariam, la mire con una ceja alzada

-¿Desde cuando eres hija de Afrodita?- ella soltó una risita

-Desde que papi sucumbió a sus encantos-dijo alzando las cejas de arriba hacia abajo, la idea me daba escalofríos, sin embargo, a ella pareció darle una idea - ¡OH MI DIOS! ¡SOY UNA DIOSA COMPLETA!- no que fuera de mucho uso, rodé los ojos

-Peeeercy… vamos a bailaaaaaaaar- suplico April, el solo parecía querer que llegara el minotauro y le sacara la cabeza como debió haber sido desde el principio

-April, no venimos a divertir… ¡Un pastel azul!- grito viendo hacia el bar, Luke y yo lo fulminamos con la mirada sin pensarlo dos veces-… Eh, lo siento… ¡No venimos a divertirnos!-

No que le hubiera servido de mucho el sermón contra la cara de cachorro abandonado suplicante de la hija de Ares

-Ehhh… chicos, ayuda…- pidió mirándonos aterrado

-Oh vamos, pueden contra un ejercito de monstruos, titanes y su querido amigo Lucas ¿Y no pueden con un trío de chicas ebrias?- pregunto Dionisio burlón, reapareciendo en el sofá que estaba junto a nosotros

-No es que me importe, pero me llamo _Luke_- lo corrigió el rubio como si nada, el dios solo lo ignoró

-¡El señor del vino! ¡Es Jesús!- exclamo Mariam mirándolo encantada, tuve que hacerle un ademan a el señor D para que recordara que estaba ebria y no sabia lo que decía antes de volverla una fuente de chocolate

-Oh mira, es Jake Abel- murmuro Thalia, luego de chillar y patalear por los últimos quince minutos… el problema era que estaba viendo a Luke, a estas alturas de la vida yo necesitaba preguntar con urgencia

-¿¡Quien es Jake Abel!?-

-El actor de Adam Miller en supernatural- resoplo el hijo de Hermes poniendo los ojos en blanco

…

No creo que tenga mucho que ver, pero _amo _ese programa

-Dioses tienes razón- fue lo único que pude decir mirando a Luke con atención, era aterrador el parecido

-_Ejem_- carraspeó Dionisio, dejamos de traumarnos mirando a Luke, para variar, y volteamos a verlo a el-¿Quieren llegar al tártaro o no? Los hubiera dejado aquí toda la noche pero Zeus esta impaciente, así que debo hacer de alarma- bufo rodando los ojos

-Primero ¿Seria tan amable de volverlas a la normalidad?- pidió Percy, ya en pie, por suerte había convencido a April de que se quedaran donde estaban, el lado malo es que ella debía tener su baile y él se lo concedió. Así que todo se veía bastante ridículo

-Hey yo también quiero bailar- se quejo Mariam, _"Dioses porque a mi"_

Dionisio sonrió y tomo una fotografía, de donde saco la cámara no me pregunten

-¡Hey!- se quejo Percy

-Oh debo llevar esto y colgarlo como fotografía del mes- la cara de Percy palideció, si pensaba lo mismo que yo probablemente sabía que su novia lo mataría- Pero no podré hacerlo, si ustedes héroes de pacotilla no cumplen su trabajo-

-Y no podemos hacer nuestro trabajo- contrataco Luke acusatoriamente- Si usted _señor D_ no nos ayuda… ¡Thalia contrólate!- exclamo teniéndola de las muñecas dándole la vuelta para que quedara de espaldas a él y tomándola por la cintura, así no haría cosas raras con su camisa- Primero, ¿Podría, _por favor,_ volverlas a la normalidad?- pidió, si bien tenia a Thalia bajo control no podía negar que le divertía todo el asunto, esa sonrisa que tenía era la prueba

-Sobrinitos~- canturreó Mariam- sobrinitos ladrones de ojos azules que saben tirar rayos jiji- La sola idea me aterraba, al parecer a Dionisio también, porque la miro consternado

-En fin, no puedo volverla a la normalidad- respondió, como si nada

-¿¡QUE!? ¡Es el dios del vino y las fiestas!- grito Percy indignado, Dionisio lo miro queriendo matarlo con la mirada

-El problema Peter…- empezó

-Percy- siseó el hijo del mar

-Si, si, te llamas Pedro, entiendo- bufo, con eso Percy se dio por vencido y lo dejo continuar- Y no puedo volverlas a la normalidad, porque volverán a como están en segundos ¿Entonces para que lo intento?-

Lo miramos con una ceja alzada, él nos devolvió la mirada como si nada

-¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que se habían alcoholizado en cinco segundos de la forma tradicional?- nos pregunto y solo en ese momento me di cuenta de lo estúpida que sonaba la idea

-Puede pasar… ¿No?- Luke y yo nos encargamos de golpear al señor-obviamente-nunca-me-he-emborrachado-en-toda-la-vida en su cabeza y hacer que doliera de alguna forma-¡Auch!-

Dionisio puso los ojos en blanco y hablo

-No Perry, no se puede, es el humo- nos dijo, con una expresión de nostalgia orgullosa mirando a su alrededor. Aquí era la parte que ninguno de los tres entendía y las chicas definitivamente no serían de ayuda

-Nico tengo calor- se quejo Mariam, fui lo bastante idiota para no hacerle caso y seguir con la atención puesta en el dios del vino, el suspiro

-¿Alguien ha oído de las bacantes?- preguntó, no tenía muchas esperanzas y era una suerte porque no tuvo de que decepcionarse- Bah, claro, sepan de las cazadoras de Artemisa y no de las bacantes...-bufó

-¿Podemos pasar a la parte que dice quienes son?- pidió Luke con una sonrisa forzada, Thalia empezaba a impacientarse con los brazos de él rodeándola y evitando que hiciera cuanta locura se le pasara por la cabeza en ese momento

-Bah, como sea, son mis seguidores, si dejan la niebla de lado verán que hay sátiros aquí- los tres miramos hacia atrás, donde estaba la pista de baile y tenía razón, si los mirabas bien la mitad de los chicos eran sátiros, la otra parte debían ser los mortales a quienes les llamo la atención el lugar- A los sátiros les encanta aprovecharse de las jóvenes ebrias ¿Saben?-

-¡Hey! ¡Grover no…!- empezó a quejarse Percy

-Si, si, no se aprovecha de las chicas, Grover no es un sátiro salvaje, ellos si, en fin, el punto es que el humo de aquí embriaga a las mujeres, mortales y semidiosas, si las devuelvo a la normalidad volverán a embriagarse en el mismo momento que respiren, no gastare energía en algo tan inútil- bufó Dionisio, antes de que desapareciera pregunté

-¿Y la entrada al tártaro? ¿Dónde esta?- el dios se lo pensó un momento, luego solo respondió:

-Búsquenla- y desapareció

-…-

-Ese bueno para…- empezó Percy, luego miro hacia a mi con la cara hecha cal- ¿Dónde esta Mariam?-

Mire a mis brazos

No estaba

Había perdido a una ebria loca, que no tenia responsabilidad en lo que pensaba y hacia que para colmo era la hermana de mi tal vez único amigo que, por cierto, quería matarme

Oh, y había dejado su camisa

"_Nico tengo calor"_

Mierda

-¡DI ANGELO!- rugió Percy

-¡VOY POR ELLA!- casi chille, no me aterraba Percy, eso sería patético, me aterraba que Mariam estuviera sola, ebria y sin camisa en un sitio lleno de adolescentes con pezuñas peludas y un serio problema de perversión.

En el que además nadie tenia sentido para la música.

No importa, el hecho es que salí corriendo

_**(Thalia POV)**_

Este sitio era divertido.

Jugar con la camisa de Luke era _muy _divertido.

Pero yo seguía aburrida ¿Porque no me dejan hacer lo que quería? Estábamos en una fiesta, debíamos celebrar, no era tan difícil saberlo. Reí cuando Mariam se escurrió del agarre de Nico sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta, hombres, no era sin razón que Artemisa los creía las criaturas mas tontas en la tierra.

Traté de escurrirme de los brazos de Luke, pero su agarre era fuerte… él era fuerte y tan...

Solté una risita por lo bajo y me apoye en el, todo daba tantas vueltas alrededor, con el me sentía segura y bien, al final él no me había decepcionado ¿Decías Percy?

-¡DI ANGELO!- ups, alguien se dio cuenta de que Mariam desapareció, Nico salió corriendo yo mire a Luke con un puchero

-_Quierrro_ ir- le dije, el negó y dijo:

-Tú te quedas conmigo, Nico buscara a Mariam- ¿Qué tengo? ¿Seis años?

-_Yo _quiero ir - repetí, el rió y negó de nuevo. Hora del plan B. Ojos de cachorro abandonado en acción- _Luuuuuke…_-

Lo vi tragando saliva y su agarre aflojó, oh mi pobre, pobre Luke. Un afloje era lo único que necesitaba, me escurrí sin problemas de sus brazos y me lance en dirección de Percy, mis brazos cargados con energía, April también debía divertirse a fin de cuentas

-¡TU GRANDISIMA…!- Percy enojado, música para mis oídos

-¡Corred!- grite alegremente, April soltó una carcajada y yo corrí, ella me siguió gritándole a los chicos tras una risita

-¡Lo siento!- dioses, hasta en momentos como este era un pequeño bulto de ternura con problemas mentales. Antes de que los chicos nos siguieran April y yo nos camuflamos entre la gente

Todo daba tantas vueltas que tuve que apoyarme en la primera cosa que se me puso enfrente, lastimosamente April estaba atrás ¿Hey cuando Luke se cambio de ropa? _Oh_ no es Luke, _oh _es lindo

-¿Estas perdida?- tenía lindos ojos grises no lo negaré… momento, ojos grises, cabello rubio…

-¡HIJO DE ATENEA!- grito April, al parecer sus malas experiencias con Annabeth la habían dejado odiando a todos los hijos de la diosa por igual, no podía decir que la culpara, todos eran sabelotodo insufribles al final del camino

-Estaba hablando con Thalia… _niña de Ares- _siseó el rubio, oh, miren eso, se conocían. No se porque eso parecía sospechoso… digo el no debería estar aquí… era menor de edad… ¿Verdad?

Solté una risita, todos debíamos ir a casa entonces

-Oe, oe, _essscuchame _bien hermano de _Annatres_- Aw miren eso, April tiene su primera pelea, Ares debería estar aquí. El lado malo, el chico de Atenea pareció enojarse, solo un poco, nada que no pueda manejar

-Se llama Annabeth y…- la música soltó un rugido... era la hora del karaoke, el ganador tenia tequila gratis por el resto de la noche.

Yo nunca había bebido en mi vida… Pero hoy tenía mucha sed.

-¡PELEAS LUEGO KARAOKE AHORA!- Apolo estaría orgulloso de mi, jale a April de la muñeca con ella tratando de zafarse y terminar con lo que había empezado, pero nope, yo necesito una compañera de canto

-¡QUIERO PELEAAAARR!-

-¡Vamos a cantar! ¡Vamos a cantar!- me sentía tan feliz ¿Qué podía ir mal en el mundo? Bueno tal vez el hecho que las sillas, las columnas, las mesas y todos los objetos en la discoteca tenían vida y se me ponían en frente. Era doloroso, pero sobreviviría

Choque contra algo, oh no, ahora era un _alguien_, rubia de ojos verde azul, demasiado alta como para tener solo 13… y sin camisa

-¡Mariam!- que alivio, creí que no estaría para el karaoke

-¡KARAOKE Y TEQUILA! ¡KARAOKE Y TEQUILA!- me grito como por respuesta, no pude hacer más que asentir con entusiasmo, April choco con mi espalda y refunfuño señalándome con un dedo… bueno eso creo porque daba muchas vueltas

-Si vas a arrastrarme a cantar como una cacatúa contra mi voluntad _nooooo _me atropelles- me pidió

-Lo siento… ¡Mariam esta aquí!- chille emocionada, April chillo también y Mariam nos siguió.

_Hora de cantar_

_**(Nico POV)**_

-_¡ALL MY LIFE I BEEN GOOD BUT NOW IIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M THINKING WHAT-THE-HELL!_- solo podía haber una persona ebria tan obsesionada con Avril Lavigne como para cantar sus canciones en un karaoke de discoteca en el mundo, Mariam estaba en el segundo piso, de alguna forma Thalia y April se le habían unido y mas que preocuparme por ellas me preocupaba el sentido auditivo de la gente en el lugar

Con un suspiro me dirigí al karaoke, solo esperaba que no ganaran el premio

-¡Mariam, Thalia y April ganan!- anuncio el _inútil _del comentarista, mire con odio al parlante de donde había salido su voz, el ruido/música volvió en vez de la voz de nuestras tres queridas semidiosas con voz de ángeles y al pasar por la barra casi me da un infarto.

-¡Todo! ¡Todo! ¡Todo! ¡Todo!- gritaban un montón de sátiros y otros tipos rodeando a las chicas en la barra, que tenían la boca pegada a un embudo, oh dios, esas pobres idiotas tendrían una feo despertar mañana. Corrí hacia ellas, solo para chocarme con alguien

-¡POR AMOR AL HADES!- rugí, mi paciencia (Ya bastante escasa de por si) se había acabado en el momento que Mariam se había escurrido de mis brazos su padre divino sabrá como, algún poder pez que tendría.

-Eres un niño con la cabeza dura tanto metafórica como físicamente- murmuro Percy, rodé los ojos, haciéndole saber que sentía su "Dolor"

-Gracias por ser el escudo, Percy- le dijo Luke palmeándole la cabeza con diversión, luego miro hacia el bar con resignación- ¿Yo los de la izquierda, Percy medio y Nico derecha?-

En vez de responder solo nos movimos mecánicamente a la barra, no estaba de ánimo como para enfrentarme a los inútiles que tenían enfrente, así que solo hice que las sombras se los tragaran _literalmente_ y cerré el dispensador de tequila de Mariam.

Por unos segundos trató de seguir bebiendo, al darse cuenta de que no salía mas se paro furiosa… y cayó encima de mío, esta vez sin poder coordinar las piernas. Lo mismo pasó con las otras dos, y los que estaban haciendo de porristas se fueron decepcionados… bueno excepto uno.

-Están bien… solo algo mareadas-rió entre dientes le mande una mirada furiosa… y me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal, porque tenia la camisa del campamento

-¿Qué tienes puesto?- murmure, Percy y Luke lo miraron al mismo tiempo… y cayeron en cuenta

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Percy agarrándolo del hombro, teniendo a April de la cintura sin mucho esfuerzo, la hija de Ares parecía una muñeca de trapo… y se veía algo muy verde para que fuera sano que estuviera tan lejos del baño con tanto alcohol en su sistema por primera vez. Di un paso hacia atrás por las dudas.

-Creo que un hijo de Apolo- murmuro Luke mirándolo de arriba abajo

-…Hey ¿Cómo…? ¡USTEDES!- grito, su expresión variaban entre el horror y el alivio, alce una ceja y el trago duro. Contuve el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, ya debía estar acostumbrado a esto

-Nosotros- respondió Luke, sonriendo por una milésima de segundo luego volvió a tener cara de pocos amigos, le pasaba mucho cuando no sabía que estaba pasando- Ahora dinos que haces aquí-

El chico (Creo que se llamaba Simon) reprimió un escalofrió y miro a un punto en el piso

-Cuando el campamento se hundió… fue como estar en un coma, oía que pasaba a mí alrededor, pero estaba dormido… Creo que a todos les paso igual… llegamos… -mas escalofríos- era un lugar bajo tierra, parecía una montaña subterránea, como una espiral… era una caverna enorme…oscura… y llena de monstruos- trago saliva de nuevo, en este momento podía sentir pena por el, no era de mi quien temía al menos

-¿El tártaro?- pregunté con gravedad, tras hacer una mueca me miro y asintió, parecía haber envejecido años

-¿Salsa tártara?- salto Mariam parecía con sueño y tenia las mejillas enrojecidas. Suspiré

-Tártaro- corrigió Percy con paciencia, con eso su hermanita pareció perder el interés y volvió a recostarse en mí, mi-amigo-no-tan-amigo me lanzó una mirada fulminante y yo trate, sin mucho éxito, de echarle la culpa a Mariam sin parecer un completo idiota.

-¿Cómo escapaste de ahí?- preguntó Luke con interés, Simon lo miro como si le hubiera preguntado justo lo que no quería responder, tras unos segundos Luke repitió-¿Y bien?-

Simon respiro hondo, exhalo y habló:

-No… _escape_… - mala señal- los ciclopes nos dejaron ir a mi hermana y a mi… dijeron que debíamos esperarlos y guiarlos a la entrada de las puertas de Gea… ahí el trabajo de uno terminaba… o algo así-

-¿Momento, momento _hay más_?- interrumpió Percy, el hijo de Apolo señalo al escenario, donde la banda empezaba a salir, en la guitarra y el micrófono estaba una chica, también con la camisa del campamento (_Algo_ rota y quemada…). Su piel era tostada y su cabello como el de April era corto oscuro y revuelto, algo más cerca de las orejas que de los hombros a diferencia de la ebria hija de Ares.

-_Eshta _hermosísima canción hecha por _moi…_ es… para ¡TODOS LOS QUE QUIERAN FIESTA!- también estaba ebria, lo que necesitábamos

-¡YOOOOO!- gritaron las chicas a todo lo que les daban los pulmones, de la nada un torrente de energía las había inundado. _Nada bueno _

-Yo te sugiero que…- las palabras amables de Percy fueron cortadas por una estampida de sátiros que se apresuraron hasta donde empezaron a tocar, nada mal, al fin algo decente en este sitio lleno de dementes.

-Hijo de Apolo ve por tu hermana- le dijo Luke, el chico lo miro mas pálido si es que era posible-¿Qué?-

-Digamos que Ashley… es bastante querida aquí… deberíamos empezar hasta mañana- nuestras tres caras le dejaron claro que no era una opción- Los sátiros se enojaran-

-Pf ¿Qué es lo peor que pueden hacer?- se mofó Percy

-¡QUE VENGAN!- rugió April, oh miren eso, el alcohol sacaba a la luz su lado sanguinario

-April, se buena niña y duérmete- le dijo Percy, ella le mando una mirada fulminante, algo dolida también, Hades sabrá porque. Luke y yo rodamos los ojos, casi al mismo tiempo y miramos a Simon con seriedad

-Ve por tu hermana- le dije, trago de nuevo y tras suspirar tan dramáticamente como pudo nos dijo

-Es bueno saber que están acostumbrados a correr… yo sugiero que vayan a la pista de la segunda sección- dijo Simon, señalando al otro lado de la disco. No lo había notado, pero estaba vacío, no había gente bailando, ni meseros, ni parejas, nadie parecía notar el gran espacio del que se estaban perdiendo siquiera. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto antes para empezar

-Hagan lo que hagan, _no _pisen la alfombra hasta que lleguemos- con esa ultima advertencia se fue hacia la tarima, que inspirador.

Entre los tres nos miramos mutuamente, y casi por sincronización, suspiramos y nos dirigimos a la otra sección de la discoteca, arrastrando a tres adolescentes embriagadas y drogadas en contra de su voluntad.

Ni bien dimos diez pasos, todo se volvió un caos, ¿Mi gran error? Haber volteado a ver que pasaba. Simon se escurría con su hermana (¿Ashley era?) Exigiendo a gritos que la bajara. Más de una centena de sátiros iban por su cabeza, pero Simon parecía estar acostumbrado a esquivarlos y nos grito que nos apresuráramos, nos sentimos felices de obedecer.

Al llegar un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y sentí algo haciendo palpitar todo mi ser, sin darme cuenta me acerque a una alfombra negra y lisa que ocupaba casi toda la habitación, que era parecida a una gruta del tamaño de un salón de baile. De no ser por Luke y Percy, que tomaron mis dos brazos y me jalaron hacia atrás ya estaría encima de ella.

-No me gusta- susurró Luke, miraba la alfombra con el seño fruncido

-Es la entrada- murmuro Percy, el parecía tener una guerra interna, la mitad de su lenguaje corporal gritaba que dejaría a April en el suelo y correría hacia el pedazo de cuero en cualquier segundo. La otra mitad gritaba todo lo contrario, como si quisiera alejarse lo más pronto posible y abrazar a April para evitar que viera siquiera la alfombra.

Hijos de Poseidón.

-¡OLVIDEN LO QUE DIJE Y CORRAN!- grito Simon, casi en la sala, su hermana en la espalda, fans sátiros furiosos pisándole los talones. Su advertencia de verdad debió venir antes, porque nosotros parecíamos estar en shock, y nos arrasaron como una estampida de antílopes furiosos. Estábamos tan cerca de la alfombra que no tardamos en llegar a ella, y si han sentido ese momento en el que tu pie falla calcular el espacio de una escalera a otra muy seguramente sabrán que sentí (Lo mio multiplicado por los miles de kilómetros que habían desde la _tierra_ _firme_ hasta el tártaro)

Algo cayó en mi cabeza, tal vez el cuerno de un sátiro, tal vez un arma, tal vez el propio mango de mi espada, pero eso fue suficiente para hacerme soltar a Mariam.

Desde ese momento todo fue de mal en peor para nosotros.

_SI! TERMINE! AL FIN! TRES MALDITOS MESES! GRACIAS DIOSES! ¿¡QUIEN SE ESTA LEYENDO MARCA DE ATENEA!? 9v9 _

_Por cierto, repito, Rick y yo tenemos ideas parecidas, la historia la tengo planeada desde mucho antes de que supiera que Heroes of Olympus existiera, así que si ven algo parecido a lo largo del fic (COSA QUE SE QUE HARAN HASTA DONDE HE LEIDO!) lo juro no plagie nada!_

_Por cierto. Creo que deje de odiar a Annabeth. Maldita marca de Atenea, no puedes leer un libro el 35% siendo de Annabeth sin quererla un poco mierda! Ahí van seis años de odio por el caño! RICK RIORDAN TE CULPO DE ESTO! _

_En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, perdón por la demora! Pero terminare este fic así me cueste la vida lo juro por el río estigio! (Estoy jodida…) _

_CIAU CIAUUUU_


End file.
